LOVE AND CONFUSION - TaeJin YoonJin KookJin NamJin VMin YoonSeok
by Tae-V
Summary: "Pria itu terus mengikutiku... Aku takut..." sahut Jin dalam hatinya. Cast: All Bangtan Members #TaeJin #YoonJin #KookJin #NamJin #VHope #YoonSeok #VMin
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Love And Confusion**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members -** **#TaeJin #YoonJin #KookJin #NamJin #VHope #YoonSeok #VMin  
**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea "Cheese In The Trap".**

* * *

" _Pria itu terus mengikutiku... Aku takut..._ " sahut Jin dalam hatinya.

Jin terus berjalan di lorong yang gelap itu tanpa berani menoleh sedikitpun.

Jin berlari, dan pria di belakangnya itu berlari. Jin berhenti, dan pria itu juga berhenti.

Jin berjalan, pria dibelakangnya itu ikut berjalan.

Jin segera membalikkan tubuhnya dengan penuh keberanian, dan benar saja, sosok itu ada disana.

Sosok seorang pria yang sangat tampan, dengan senyuman sinis di wajahnya.

Wajahnya terlihat sangat arogan, namun senyumannya adalah senyuman maut yang bisa meluluhkan hati siapapun yang melihatnya, termasuk Jin.

Kim Taehyung. Mahasiswa yang berada satu angkatan dengan Jin yang lebih tua tiga tahun dari Taehyung. Mahasiswa semester tiga jurusan komunikasi.

"Mengapa kau terus mengikutiku!" teriak Jin kepada Taehyung.

Taehyung terdiam, menatap Jin dengan tatapan tajam dan senyuman mautnya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu rumahmu, hyeong..." sahutnya dengan nada dingin.

"Kalau kau tahu rumahku, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Kali ini Jin tidak kalah tajam menatap ke wajah Taehyung.

"Mengencanimu..." sahut Taehyung dengan senyuman sadis di wajahnya.

"Kau benar-benar gila, Taehyung a!" Jin segera berlari sangat kencang. Untungnya, kali ini Taehyung tidak lagi mengejarnya.

Jin segera masuk ke dalam tempat kosnya itu dan mengunci pintu sesegera mungkin.

Jin terus berjongkok sambil mengatur nafasnya. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, dipenuhi rasa takut.

Semua ini berawal dari kejadian setahun yang lalu.

* * *

Setahun yang lalu.

Penyambutan mahasiswa baru dimulai dengan meriah. Para senior tentu saja mengerjai beberapa juniornya yang baru saja bergabung di universitas itu.

Jin, karena masalah biaya pendidikan, ia harus bekerja terlebih dahulu selama tiga tahun, baru bisa mengikuti ujian masuk universitas, dan syukurlah, ia diterima sebagai mahasiswa di universitas itu.

Yoongi, teman terbaik Jin, saat itu juga terlambat masuk kuliah dua tahun karena terlalu sibuk bermusik sehingga baru bisa lolos ujian masuk universitas setelah dua tahun sempat gagal.

Taehyung, mahasiswa satu itu benar-benar menjadi pusat perhatian, baik di angkatannya, maupun di angkatan para senior.

Tubuhnya yang tinggi, wajahnya yang tampan, auranya yang kuat, dan senyum mautnya, memikat hati setiap orang yang melihatnya. Apalagi ayahnya adalah pemilik Mall terbesar di seluruh Korea.

Jin, Yoongi, dan Taehyung mengikuti pesta penyambutan mahasiswa baru itu dengan baik. Namun tanpa disengaja, Jin menumpahkan minuman ke baju milik Taehyung.

Jin meminta maaf sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Namun Taehyung dengan arogannya menatap tajam ke arah Jin, dan berbisik di telinga Jin, sangat pelan, hingga tak ada seorangpun yang mendengar.

"Apa kau tahu berapa harga baju ini? Bahkan uang yang kau kumpulkan tiga tahun lamanya itu belum bisa membeli bajuku ini..."

Jin refleks menampar wajah Taehyung. "Aku sudah minta maaf, brengsek.."

Seluruh perhatian kini tertuju kepada Jin. Dan dengan berlagak baik, Taehyung menepuk bahu Jin sambil berkata, "Aku kan sudah bilang tidak apa-apa... Mengapa kau memarahiku?"

Kali ini wajah Taehyung membentuk ekspresi memelas. "Apa karena kau lebih tua dariku, kau bisa seenaknya memukulku?"

Kedua bola mata Jin yang indah itu spontan membulat dengan sempurna. "Ada apa denganmu?" sahutnya dengan nada sangat dingin.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, tidak usah minta maaf, aku baik-baik saja, mengapa kau memukulku, hyeong?" sahut Taehyung dengan wajah polosnya.

Para senior dan mahasiswa baru yang ada disana langsung saja mengerubungi Taehyung dan memaki Jin. Hanya Yoongi yang menghampiri Jin dan memegang bahu Jin sambil berbisik, "Kau kenapa sih?"

Hoseok, salah seorang senior, menghampiri Taehyung dan langsung mencari perhatian Taehyung. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Taehyung a?"

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, sunbae.."

Kini Hoseok menatap tajam ke arah Jin. "Ada apa denganmu? Kau bahkan membuat onar di hari pertamamu menjadi mahasiswa?"

Namjoon, teman baik Hoseok, segera menghampiri Hoseok dan menenangkannya."Sudah, Hoseok a~"

Tatapan Namjoon kini terarah ke wajah Jin. "Aku rasa kau sebaiknya minta maaf..."

"Minta maaf? Kepada tukang akting dihadapanku ini?" Jin masih dipenuhi oleh emosi.

Yoongi hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak mengerti situasi yang ada.

"Tidak apa-apa.." sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum menenangkan Namjoon dan Hoseok.

Setelah itu Taehyung tersenyum manis ke arah Jin, "Aku rasa kau agak mabuk, hyeong.. Lebih baik kau pulang dan beristirahat."

Kerumunan orang disana langsung saja memuji tindakan Taehyung yang dianggap dewasa itu. Sementara beberapa mahasiswa merutuki Jin.

Jin segera membalikan badannya dan meninggalkan pesta itu, Yoongi berlari di belakang Jin menyusulnya.

Tanpa disadari oleh siapapun, sebuah senyuman licik terbentuk di wajah Taehyung menatap kepergian Jin.

* * *

Sesampainya di depan kosan Jin, Yoongi memaksa masuk ke dalam, dan pada akhirnya Jin mengijinkan Yoongi masuk.

Jin membanting tasnya ke kasur sambil menggerutu.

"Hyeong, ceritakan, ada apa sebenarnya?" sahut Yoongi.

Jin menceritakan semua kejadian antara dirinya dan Taehyung, kedua mata Yoongi yang kecil itu terbelalak.

"Apa kau salah dengar?" tanya Yoongi sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa aku terlihat mabuk? Aku bahkan hanya minum soda tadi!" Jin masih dipenuhi rasa emosi.

"Kau yakin itu yang dibisikkannya ke telingamu?"

Jin mengangguk.

"Whoaaaa~ Kalau memang itu benar, aku berani bertaruh, Taehyung, ia pasti bajingan yang menyeramkan" sahut Yoongi sambil menatap wajah Jin dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Bukankah semua anak orang kaya memang seperti itu? Menganggap semua hal bisa dilakukan seenaknya?" sahut Jin sambil membanting bantalnya.

Yoongi hanya bisa mengacak-acak rambut hijau mint nya itu. "Jangan pernah mencoba bergaul dengannya hyeong.."

"Aku pasti akan dibenci banyak orang, arggghhhhh~" gerutu Jin sambil menendangi selimutnya bertubi-tubi.

"Masih ada aku, hyeong! Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan ada disisimu!" sahut Yoongi sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

-TBC-

* * *

 **JENG JENG JENG~ Here, my new FF sebagai pengganti Who Is My True Love yang udah end chapter :)**

 **Semoga FF ini masih bisa menghibur kalian ya readers-chan dan readers-nim /bows/**

 **Happy reading, jgn lupa reviewnya juga ya :)**

 **Sekali lagi selalu saya meminta maaf sama readers semua karena saya belum bisa membuat FF Chapter yang chapternya panjang :( Mohon dimaklumi, semoga kaga bosen ya sama saya :) /deep bows/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Love And Confusion**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members - #TaeJin #YoonJin #KookJin #NamJin #VHope #YoonSeok #VMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea "Cheese In The Trap".**

* * *

Tepat seperti dugaan Jin, selama seminggu awal pelajaran, semua orang yang melihat Jin berbisik merutuki Jin.

Jin terus berjalan acuh tak acuh sambil memasang earphone di telinganya.

Tujuan Jin adalah lulus dengan nilai yang baik. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya. Setidaknya, masih ada Yoongi disisinya.

"Hyeong, sudah mengerjakan tugasmu?" tanya Yoongi. Jin tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. Mereka duduk bersebelahan di dalam kelas.

Tanpa disadari oleh Yoongi dan Jin, Taehyung yang duduk beberapa kursi di belakang mereka, terus menatap dan memperhatikan Jin.

Sebuah senyuman sinis terbentuk lagi di wajahnya.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Jin dan Yoongi tengah makan di meja tengah di kantin.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung menghampiri meja mereka, dan tentu saja semua orang yang ada di kantin memperhatikan mereka.

"Jin hyeong... Maaf, gara-gara kau tak sengaja memukul wajahku malam itu, semua orang jadi menjauhimu. Kau pasti sangat membenciku kan?" sahut Taehyung dengan ekspresi penuh rasa bersalah.

Orang-orang disekitar mereka mulai berbisik.

Jin menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung. " _Apa lagi yang direncanakannya kali ini?_ " tanya Jin dalam hati.

"Maafkan aku.." Taehyung menundukan kepalanya. Yoongi menatap Taehyung sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

Jin terus menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan tajam. " _Kau pikir aku akan memakimu dan membuat keadaan semakin mempersulitku?_ " sahut Jin lagi dalam hatinya. Otak Jin berpikir dengan cerdas.

Jin segera berdiri dan memeluk Taehyung. "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu, maaf, malam itu aku pasti mabuk.."

Taehyung tersenyum. "Ayo kita berdamai hyeong~ Semoga orang-orang di kampus ini juga berhenti berbicara negatif tentangmu~"

Jin menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Yoongi semakin tidak mengerti situasi apa ini.

Hoseok dan Namjoon menghampiri mereka.

"Baguslah kalau kalian sudah berdamai~" sahut Namjoon sambil menepuk pelan bahu Jin.

"Aigoo~ Taehyung a, kau memang benar-benar pria yang baik..." sahut Hoseok sambil mengusap-usap kepala Taehyung, dan menatap tajam ke arah Jin. "Kau harus berterimakasih pada pria sebaik dia!"

Jin membungkukan setengah badannya ke arah Hoseok.

* * *

"Yaaaaaaaaaaa~ Apa yang kau lakukan tadi, hyeong!" gerutu Yoongi ketika mereka sedang duduk berdua di taman kampus.

"Kau tidak lihat aktingnya? Dia sengaja melakukan itu agar aku membentaknya dan keadaan semakin mempersulitku!"

"Ah~ Masuk akal..." sahut Yoongi sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Karena itu aku terpaksa pura-pura agar jebakannya tak berhasil..." sahut Jin sambil menghela nafas.

"Kau memang cerdas hyeong~" Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya, mulai mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Jin.

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu, beberapa orang mulai mengajak ngobrol Jin. Bagaimanapun juga,tak dapat dipungkiri, Jin adalah sesosok pria yang manis.

Tentu saja, pria yang normal akan melirik kecantikan yang terbentuk di wajah Jin itu.

Jin dan Yoongi perlahan-lahan memiliki beberapa teman. Bahkan Namjoon juga terlihat sering mengajak Jin mengobrol.

Sedangkan Hoseok, ia terus menempel pada Taehyung dan masih menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya kepada Jin.

Prestasi Jin cukup bagus di semester satu itu. Jin memang pria yang cerdas. Ia bahkan masuk kandidat penerima beasiswa untuk semester tiga nanti.

"Aku harus mempertahankan nilai-nilaiku di semester dua nanti Yoongi a~ Jadi semester tiga nanti aku bisa mendapatkan beasiswa~" Mata Jin terlihat sangat berbinar-binar.

"Semangat, hyeong~" sahut Yoongi sambil menepuk bahu Jin.

* * *

Awal semester dua, semua menjadi semakin aneh. Jin seringkali mendapat teror yang cukup mengerikan.

Pernah ketika Jin membuka loker bukunya, ada sebuah mayat tikus di dalam sana. Jin juga pernah terguyur oleh air ketika ia sedang berada di dalam bilik kamar mandi.

"Apa masih ada yang tidak menyukaiku?" gerutu Jin.

Yoongi mengusap-usap kepala Jin. "Di dunia ini, pasti ada setidaknya satu orang yang membencimu hyeong.."

"Siapa pelakunya?"

"Taehyung?" Tiba-tiba ucapan Yoongi terdengar masuk akal di telinga Jin.

"Oh? Benar! Bukankah saat ia meminta maaf padaku, ia tidak tulus?"

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Tetap waspada terhadap pria itu hyeong!"

* * *

Pertengahan semester dua, semua berjalan semakin aneh. Taehyung tiba-tiba menjadi sangat baik kepada Jin.

Pernah setelah kelas berakhir, Taehyung menghampiri Jin dan mengajaknya makan siang bersama.

"Jin hyeong~ Ayo makan siang denganku.." sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

"Whoaaa~ Beruntungnya dia, diajak makan oleh Kim Taehyung..." bisik seorang teman sekelasnya.

"Whoaaa~ Betapa baiknya Kim Taehyung.." bisik seorang mahasiswa lainnya.

Saat itu Yoongi memang sedang sakit dan tidak masuk kuliah.

"Yoongi hyeong sedang tidak masuk kan? Makan siang denganku saja hyeong~" sahut Taehyung lagi.

"Ah, maaf Taehyung a~ Aku harus ke perpustakaan, maaf..." Jin sesegera mungkin berlari menuju perpustakaan.

"Yaissssh~ Apa lagi rencana busuknya!" gerutu Jin sambil berlari menuju perpustakaan.

Sebuah senyuman penuh arti terbentuk di wajah Taehyung saat Jin berlari keluar kelas.

* * *

Selama pertengahan semester dua itu, Taehyung semakin sering mengajak Jin makan siang atau pulang bersama, dan tentu saja sebisa mungkin Jin menjauhi Taehyung.

Dengan seribu satu alasan, Jin menolak semua ajakan Taehyung dan selalu pergi kemana-mana bersama Yoongi.

Yoongi semakin kesal melihat kelakuan Taehyung yang semakin menjadi-jadi itu.

Suatu sore, Jin sedang berada di dalam toilet. Yoongi dari jauh berjalan menuju toilet itu karena ia dan Jin janjian akan ke toko buku bersama dan bertemu di depan toilet itu.

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan Yoongi melihat sesosok pria berlari dari dalam toilet. Berlari sangat cepat.

Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya. "Ada yang aneh.." sahutnya.

Dan benar saja, ketika Yoongi masuk ke dalam toilet, Jin tengah menggedor-gedor pintu bilik toilet meminta dibukakan.

Yoongi segera membukanya dan terkejut melihat tubuh Jin basah kuyup.

"Hyeong, kau kenapa?" Yoongi membelalakan kedua mata kecilnya.

"Ada yang mengunci dan menyiramku... Lagi..." sahut Jin dengan ekspresi penuh emosi.

Yoongi tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Hyeong! Tadi saat aku menuju kesini aku melihat seseorang berlari kencang dari dalam toilet! Apa dia pelakunya?" sahut Yoongi.

"Siapa, Yoongi a? Siapa?" sahut Jin penuh rasa penasaran. "Aku yakin pasti dia orangnya..."

Yoongi menatap wajah Jin sejenak, kemudian menjawab. "Hoseok sunbae... Aku jelas-jelas melihatnya barusan, ia berlari sangat kencang keluar dari toilet ini..."

Kedua bola mata Jin membulat dengan sempurna.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Chaniie97 : demi ketemu sama kalian lagi, gw berusaha muter otak bikin FF baru, semoga masih bisa menghibur ya chanchanmarichan :) wkwkw yg ganteng mah bebashhh XD here chapt 2 :)**

 **ChiminChim : muka dua? alien sejati dong wkwkw XD here chapt 2 :)**

 **Aiko Vallery : akhirnya nemu semangat kamu lagi disini aiko {}**

 **celindazifan : hehehe thx udah ngertiin saya /bows/ masalahnya author lain kalo bikin panjang2 bgt, saya nyoba dan selalu gagal bikin yg panjang wkwkw XD**

 **nnavishiper : ada NamJin tapi kaga sebanyak TaeJin sama YoonJin sama KookJin XD jgn bosen jg baca FF gw yg absurd ye vi {}**

 **IndahIra : hai ira ketemu lagi asik {} wkwkw here chapt 2 :)**

 **Trbbangtanboys : eh ketemu kamu lagi sini peluk wkwkw XD thx pujiannya, semoga next chapt masih tetep bisa menghibur ya :)  
**

 **zahra : zahra baru kenal saya ya? sini salaman dulu :) here chapt 2 :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SENENGNYAAAA, NGELIAT BEBERAPA READERS SETIA SAYA NONGOL JUGA DISINI DAN SELALU NGASIH SAYA SEMANGAT {}**

 **SENENG JUGA ADA BEBERAPA READERS BARU {}**

 **Thx udah pada nyempetin waktunya buat baca dan review, jgn lupa review lagi yaaaa :)**

 **Here chapter 2 :) Happy reading, pantengin terus sampe end ya /deep bows/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Love And Confusion**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members - #TaeJin #YoonJin #KookJin #NamJin #VHope #YoonSeok #VMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea "Cheese In The Trap".**

* * *

Yoongi menatap wajah Jin sejenak, kemudian menjawab. "Hoseok sunbae... Aku jelas-jelas melihatnya barusan, ia berlari sangat kencang keluar dari toilet ini..."

Kedua bola mata Jin membulat dengan sempurna.

"Yaisssh~ Jadi itu rencananya? Sengaja mendekatiku agar Hoseok sunbae membenciku dan menggangguku seperti ini?" Emosi Jin mulai meningkat.

"Sepertinya..." Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya.

Jin menendang pintu bilik kamar mandi sambil berteriak, sementara benak Yoongi tengah dipenuhi oleh ribuan pertanyaan akan apa yang tengah direncanakan oleh Taehyung sebenarnya.

* * *

Suatu siang, Jin tengah belajar seorang diri di perpustakaan.

Yoongi sedang ada janji dengan beberapa temannya dari jurusan musik untuk berkumpul di studio kampus dan melakukan latihan band karena sebulan lagi mereka akan mengadakan sebuah panggung di kafe dekat kampus.

Namjoon tiba-tiba menghampiri Jin dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Belajar?" sahut Namjoon sambil berbisik agar orang lain yang ada di perpustakaan tidak terganggu.

Jin menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal. "Oh~ Namjoon sunbae..."

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Tumben kau sendirian?"

"Yoongi sedang berlatih band.." sahut Jin dengan suara pelan.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Namjoon.

"Iya, silakan, sunbae..." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

Namjoon terus diam-diam menatap ke arah Jin,memperhatikan Jin yang tengah fokus belajar.

" _Jin hyeong sangat manis~ Bagaimana mungkin Hoseok selalu menjelek-jelekan pria semanis ini?_ " sahut Namjoon dalam hati.

"Kenapa, sunbae? Ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Jin sadar sedari tadi Namjoon memperhatikannya.

"Ah~ Tidak.. Aku hanya senang melihamu belajar serajin ini.." Lamunan Namjoon buyar karena ucapan Jin barusan.

"Uh?" Jin menatap bingung ke arah Namjoon. Kedua bola matanya yang indah itu membulat.

"Ah~ Maksudku, kau kan salah satu kandidat penerima beasiswa di semester mendatang, itu sangat bagus jika kau belajar serajin ini." jawab Namjoon.

"Ah~ Iya, aku harus belajar rajin agar bisa mendapatkan beasiswa, jadi aku tidak perlu mencari kerja sambilan untuk membayar biaya kuliahku semester tiga.."

"Semangat, Kim Seokjin~" Namjoon mengepalkan tangan kanannya, memberikan semangat kepada Jin.

Jin tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Gumawo, sunbae~"

Tanpa mereka sadari, Taehyung dari kejauhan menatap tajam ke arah Namjoon dan Jin.

* * *

Semester dua hampir berakhir. Seluruh siswa disibukan dengan persiapan ujian akhir semester.

Jin semakin fokus kepada pelajarannya. Ia bahkan tidak menghiraukan gangguan-gangguan yang mengusiknya.

Bangkai tikus masih sering ditemuinya ketika ia membuka loker. Ia bahkan masih sering diguyur air diam-diam di dalam toilet.

Dan pernah ketika ia meninggalkan barang-barangnya di meja perpustakaan untuk mencari sebuah buku di rak, ada seseorang yang sengaja menumpahkan air ke laptopnya. Padahal ada tugas yang harus dikumpulkannya siang itu.

Alhasil, Jin menghadap ke ruang dosen agar mendapat keringanan penambahan waktu untuk mengerjakan ulang tugasnya, dan hanya mendapat nilai C karena ia terlambat mengumpulkan tugasnya.

Karena nilai C dalam tugasnya itu, ia harus mendapatkan nilai A+ untuk ujian akhirnya agar ia bisa meraih beasiswa di semester selanjutnya.

Taehyung masih juga sering mengajak Jin jalan bersama, dan Jin terus-terusan menolak, apapun caranya Jin selalu berusaha menghindari Taehyung.

Yoongi bahkan pernah menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung karena tidak berhenti mengganggu sahabat baiknya itu.

Dan senyuman di wajah Taehyung ketika membalas tatapan Yoongi, sungguh senyuman yang menyeramkan.

Sebuah senyuman manis yang menyimpan sebuah arti, membuat bulu kuduk Yoongi merinding.

* * *

Sebelum ujian akhir semester dua dimulai hari itu, ketika Jin ke toilet, lagi-lagi ada seseorang yang sengaja menguncinya di dalam bilik agar Jin tidak bisa mengikuti ujian akhir hari itu.

Beruntung, Yoongi saat itu diam-diam mengikuti Jin dan menemukan Hoseok tengah mengunci pintu bilik dan berusaha segera kabur.

"Sunbae~ Mau kabur kemana lagi?" sahut Yoongi dengan tatapan tajam di depan pintu toilet.

Hoseok begitu tekejut melihat kehadiran Yoongi.

"Ah~ Aku baru selesai buang air dan mau ke kelas~" sahut Hoseok dengan senyuman kaku di wajahnya.

Jin menggedor-gedor dari dalam bilik. "Yaishh~ Bukakan pintunya! Siapapun itu, bukakan pintunya!"

"Hanya buang air kecil?" tanya Yoongi dengan nada sinis menatap tajam ke arah Hoseok.

Hoseok memajukan bibirnya sambil menggerutu, "Kau menatapku seolah aku sampah? Yaaaaish! Aku sunbaemu, Min Yoongi!"

"Apa sunbae berhak menyiksa hoobae seenaknya seperti ini?" Yoongi maju mendekat ke arah Hoseok sambil terus menatap tajam.

"Yaisssh~ Bukakan pintunya! Ujian akan segera dimulai!" Jin yang tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi antara Yoongi dan Hoseok terus menggedor dari dalam.

"Kau menganggapku sampah? Bagaimana dengan sahabatmu? Ia sengaja acuh tak acuh terhadap Taehyung agar Taehyung terus menerus tak berhenti mengejarnya! Sahabatmu itu... Penggoda yang hebat...Sampah..." sahut Hoseok berteriak tepat di wajah Yoongi.

Jin kini bisa mendengar dengan jelas teriakan Hoseok, dan ia segera terdiam di dalam bilik toilet.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di wajah Hoseok. Yoongi, emosinya sudah meluap dan ia langsung menampar wajah Hoseok.

"Berani-beraninya kau bilang Jin hyeong penggoda? Kau yang buta! Kim Taehyung? Pria itu tidak sesempurna yang kau bayangkan!" Kali ini giliran Yoongi berteriak di hadapan Hoseok.

Jin terus terdiam, mulai bisa membaca situasi yang tengah berlangsung saat ini.

Hoseok menatap wajah Yoongi, dan tanpa disadarinya, air mata mengalir dari kedua bola matanya.

"Lihat? Begini saja kau menangis? Bagaimana perasaan Jin hyeong selama kau menganggunya? Sejak awal semester ini kau terus mengganggunya. Mengguyur air, menguncinya, merusak laptopnya, bahkan menaruh bangkai di lokernya? Darimana kau dapatkan kunci loker Jin hyeong?" Yoongi masih menatap tajam ke wajah Hoseok.

Kali ini Hoseok membelalakan kedua matanya. "Aku baru menganggunya pertengahan semester ini! Sejak Taehyung mendekatinya, aku baru menganggunya! Dan jangan menuduhku sembarangan, aku tak pernah merusak laptopnya! Aku tak pernah mengganggu lokernya! Aku tak punya kuncinya, dan aku benci bangkai hewan!"

"Jangan berbohong!" bentak Yoongi.

"Aku berani bersumpah, aku tidak pernah melakukan semua yang kau tuduhkan! Satu-satunya yang kulakukan hanyalah menguncinya di bilik toilet, dan mengguyurnya dengan seember air hingga tubuhnya basah, hanya itu!"

Ekspresi wajah Hoseok kali ini benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh atas ucapannya. Hoseok segera berlari keluar dari toilet sambil menangis.

Yoongi segera membuka bilik toilet tempat Jin terkurung.

"Aku mendengar semuanya~" sahut Jin sambil tercengang.

"Lalu... Kalau begitu, selain Hoseok hyeong, siapa pelaku lainnya yang mengganggumu selama ini hyeong?" Yoongi menatap wajah Jin dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Kedua bola mata Jin kembali membulat dengan sempurna. Mulutnya terbuka lebar. Hanya ada satu nama yang terlintas di benaknya. Kim Taehyung.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Chaniie97 : aku suka semua review kamu chanchan {} JiKook agak belakang munculnya, sabar ya yang/? XD**

 **Aiko Vallery: wah jinaholic nih XD here next chapt :)**

 **heyoyo : salam kenal jugaaa, sini jabat tangan dulu biar akur/? XD here next chapt :)**

 **ChiminChim : hayo tebak siapa hayoooo XD #JinYangTerbully/?**

 **celindazifan : seems its first time we meet rite? salam kenal dulu sini :) iya jin kasian tertindas/?**

 **Trbbangtanboys : karena dulu pernah bales reviewmu dan namamu kaga nongol akibat ada titik di tengahnya, dari situlah aku mengingatmu dalam benakku/? #abaikan XD lah kan emang ceritanya dari awal hoseok suka sama taehyung... /kasih mizone/ minum dulu biar seger wkwkw #maapkeun uwaaa~ asik saya dibilang keren #gagalpaham XD thx pujiannya :)  
**

 **nnavishiper : hereeee :)**

 **NowMe : here next chapt :) eh kita udah kenalan belum? kalo belum, salaman dulu sini :)**

 **pinkyjinmonster : namjoon didn't mad at jin, hoseok the person who mad at jin...**

 **Guest : poor our baby jin :(**

 **7XL7 : annyeong, baru ketemu saya ya? sini atuhlah kenalan dulu kali aja bisa tukeran nomer rekening/? #abaikan XD salam kenal ya :) here next chapt :)**

 **IndahIra: bakal diapain hayooo XD pelan2 ya ntar ada ceritanya kesana makin greget/? XD thx supportnya ira :)**

 **QQkyukyu : whoaaa~ makasih pujiannya :) semoga kaga ngebosenin ya :) here next chapt :) eh kita udah kenalan belum ya di FF saya yg lain?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YANG UDAH NUNGGU LANJUTANNYA, HERE NEXT CHAPT :)**

 **Maaf nunggu lama akibat liburan mudik kemaren :( /bows/**

 **MAKASIH BGTTTTT BUAT SEMUA PUJIAN, SUPPORT, MASUKAN, DAN REVIEW2NYA :) Love u all so much /kecup satu2/**

 **Ada beberapa new readers kayaknya di FF saya ini, makasih banyak bgt ya udah nyempetin mau baca FF saya, semoga kita bisa akrab :)**

 **Buat semua readers setia saya yg selalu nongol di setiap FF saya, makasiiiiih selalu jd semangat buat saya :)**

 **Love u all, readers-nim and readers-chan :***

 **Keep reading sampe end ya /bows/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Love And Confusion**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members - #TaeJin #YoonJin #KookJin #NamJin #VHope #YoonSeok #VMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea "Cheese In The Trap".**

* * *

Pengumuman penerima beasiswa telah diumumkan dan Jin berhasil menjadi salah satu mahasiswa yang menerima beasiswa penuh untuk semester tiga.

"Yoongi aaaaaaa~ Aku berhasiiiiiil~" Jin berteriak dan terus melompat-lompat kegirangan di depan Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum senang melihat kesuksesan sahabat baiknya itu. "Kau tidak perlu bingung mencari part time job berarti hyeong~"

"Lalu aku hanya perlu belajar dengan lebih giat agar bisa menerima beasiswa lagi di semester selanjutnya?" sahut Jin dengan mata berkaca-kaca karena merasa sangat senang.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, memamerkan eye smile yang terbentuk dari mata kecilnya.

"Ah~ Liburan semester ini aku harus mencari part time job, Yoongi a~ Tabunganku sudah menipis untuk membayar biaya kuliah dua semester kemarin... Aku harus mencari uang agar setidaknya aku bisa membayar biaya makan dan kosku sampai aku lulus." Jin menundukan kepalanya.

"Kan sudah aku bilang kalau hal-hal sekecil itu aku masih bisa membantumu hyeong.." Yoongi menatap serius ke arah Jin.

Jin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku memang sahabat baikmu, tapi bukan berarti aku harus menjadi benalu untukmu..."

"Aku iklas membantumu~" Yoongi memajukan bibirnya karena Jin hampir tidak pernah mau menerima bantuan darinya.

"Kalau begitu, traktir aku jjajjangmyun siang ini~" sahut Jin sambil menggandeng lengan Yoongi. Yoongi tertawa sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Kajjaaaa~"

* * *

Liburan semester dimulai. Jin mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai kasir di sebuah toko roti dekat tempat kosnya.

Bagi Jin, liburan selama dua bulan itu harus digunakan dengan baik untuk mengumpulkan uang tabungannya.

Sementara bagi Yoongi, liburan dua bulan berarti waktu baginya untuk memuaskan hasratnya bermusik dengan beberapa temannya dari jurusan musik.

Seminggu sudah Jin bekerja di toko roti itu, dan tiba-tiba sosok yang sangat dibenci Jin masuk ke dalam toko itu.

Kim Taehyung. Dengan sweater pink dan celana jeans panjang, kehadirannya membuat semua mata yang ada disana menatap tak berkedip ke arahnya.

Dan rutukan-rutukan mulai terputar di benak Jin.

"Ah~ Kau bekerja disini hyeong?" sahut Taehyung dengan ekspresi terkejut ketika melihat Jin bekerja disana.

Jin berusaha tersenyum. "Iya... Bagaimana kau bisa kesini?"

"Aku sedang ada urusan di dekat sini, dan aku belum sarapan, makanya aku bermaksud membeli roti. Ternyata kau bekerja disini?" sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum ke arah Jin.

"Ah~ Kebetulan yang aneh..." sahut Jin sambil memaksakan untuk tertawa.

"Kau bekerja selama liburan?" tanya Taehyung sambil memilih roti yang akan dipesannya.

"Iya... Aku bukan anak dari keluarga kaya sepertimu.. Aku harus mencukupi kebutuhanku seorang diri~" sahut Jin sambil mengambil sebuah nampan, bersiap mengambil roti yang akan dipesan Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap wajah Jin beberapa detik lamanya.

"Uh? Ada apa dengan wajahku?" tanya Jin, sadar bahwa Taehyung tengah memperhatikan wajahnya.

"Ah~ Aku mau roti keju ini satu... Dan muffin coklat ini tiga..." sahut Taehyung sambil menunjuk pesanannya.

Jin membungkus semua pesanan Taehyung. "Minumnya?"

"Uhm... Hot milk satu hyeong~"

Setelah membayar pesanan itu, Taehyung keluar dari toko roti tempat Jin bekerja dan berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Dan lagi-lagi sebuah senyuman aneh terbentuk di wajah Taehyung.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, sepulang Jin dari part time nya, ia tidak sengaja bertabrakan seorang siswa SMA.

BRUK!

"Ouchhh~" Jin memekik karena tertabrak seorang siswa SMA yang tengah berlari dan tubuh Jin terjatuh ke jalan.

"Ah~ Maaf.. Maaf..." sahut siswa SMA itu sambil segera berlari. Tak lama setelahnya, beberapa pria bertubuh besar melintas melewati Jin, sepertinya sedang mengejar siswa SMA itu.

"Ada apa dengan mereka~ Shhh~" gerutu Jin sambil memungut handphonenya yang terjatuh di jalan.

Dan sesampainya di kosan Jin malam itu, ia baru sadar, itu bukan handphonenya!

Ternyata ketika bertabrakan tadi, tidak sengaja handphone mereka tertukar!

Jin bermaksud menelpon nomornya namun handphone di tangannya itu tiba-tiba berdering. Jin hafal betul nomor yang tertera di layar handphone siswa SMA itu.

Nomor handphone Jin.

"Ah~ Dia menelpon duluan~" sahut Jin sambil segera mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo! Maaf, aku tidak tahu ini siapa tapi tolong segera kembalikan handphoneku.." sahut suara di ujung sana dengan nada yang agak kasar.

Jin tercengang mendengar suara itu. "Siswa SMA itu pasti tidak punya sopan santun!" gumam Jin.

"Halo? Halo? Apa kau tidak mendengar?" sahut suara itu lagi.

"Yaishhh~ Temui aku besok di depan toko roti dekat klinik hewan di jalan utama!" Emosi Jin naik mendengar nada bicara siswa SMA itu yang sangat tidak sopan.

"Oke, besok pagi-pagi, awas kalau kau mencuri handphoneku!"

"Yaishhhh~ Handphoneku juga ada di tanganmu!"

"Besok kukembalikan, aku tidak butuh handphone sejelek ini~"

"Yaaaaa!"

TUT~ TUT~

Panggilan terputus.

Jin terus merutuki siswa SMA yang sangat kurang ajar itu semalaman.

* * *

Malam itu Yoongi tengah memainkan sebuah piano di rumahnya sambil bersenandung. Wajah Jin tiba-tiba melintas dipikirannya.

Sahabatnya yang sangat cantik dan manis itu benar-benar membuat Yoongi tersenyum sambil terus memainkan jari-jarinya di atas tuts piano itu.

Ya, sudah cukup lama Yoongi jatuh cinta kepada sahabatnya itu. Kim Seokjin, pria paling cantik dan manis yang pernah ditemuinya.

Bahkan sebenarnya, Yoongi sengaja menggagalkan ujian masuk universitasnya demi menunggu Jin.

Yoongi ingin bisa sekelas dengan sahabatnya itu, dan karena Jin butuh waktu tiga tahun untuk bekerja mengumpulkan biaya kuliah, maka Yoongi baru mengerjakan ujian masuk universitasnya dengan benar ketika Jin mendaftar untuk ikut ujian masuk universitas.

Yoongi yakin Jin akan berhasil lulus ujian masuk dengan hanya sekali mencoba, karena Jin memang sangat cerdas sejak kecil.

Yoongi berasal dari keluarga berkecukupan, begitu juga dengan Jin.

Namun sejak ayah dan ibu Jin bercerai, tidak ada yang mau mengurus Jin,sehingga Jin terpaksa memilih hidup sendiri dan membiayai pendidikannya dengan biaya yang dikumpulkannya sendiri.

Yoongi sering menawarkan bantuan dalam bentuk uang namun Jin selalu menolak.

Jin memang pria cantik dengan kepribadian yang sangat baik, karena itulah Yoongi jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya itu.

-TBC-

* * *

 **DEAR READERS-NIM DAN READERS-CHAN... DARI KEMAREN LAPTOP NGEHANG ENTAH KENAPA KAGA BISA BUKA FFN :(**

 **Makanya baru apdet sekarang setelah diutak utik dan bisa juga kebuka alhamdulillah :)**

 **Here next chapt :) Happy reading all, jangan lupa reviewnya ya /bows/**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Guest: whoaaa~ makasih pujiannya /peluk/?/ masa masih ada typonya? thx to correct me /bows/ here next chapter :)**

 **ChiminChim : hayo siapa hayooo XD Yoongi suweg bener ya XD**

 **Tazkiyah653 : RM suka Jin kaga yaaaa /mikir sambil ngopi/?/ kamu baru pertama review ya? kalo iya, salam kenal :) /jabat tangan/ thx ganbattenya :)**

 **Chaniie97 : aku juga nongol lagi chanchanmarichan wkwkw XD JiKook nongol nunggu skenario selesai saya buat nih chan wkwkw XD here next chapt :)**

 **QQkyukyu : pembaca baru ya? welkam to FF world :) iya salam kenal kyukyu :) kalo pas sempet aja dibacanya, jgn sampe baca FF bikin pelajaran kamu keganggu hehehe :p #CeramahDikitBiarKeliatanBener XD saya aja belum tau siapa pelakunya/? wkwkw #TapiBoong XD thx pujiannya ya :)**

 **Trbbangtanboys : hayo siapa hayo saha nu ganggu jin eomma hayo XD asik saya dibilang jjajjangmyun/? XD gumawo sangat buat pujiannya /bows/**

 **celindazifan : kasian kan ya mahal atuhlah kalo beli lagi mah laptopnya wkwkw**

 **heyoyo : /jabat tangan kaga mau lepas/?/ wkwkw here next chapter :)**

 **mingyoukes : yoongi is jin's mario bross/? XD TaeJin nanti, pembuka mah YoonJin dulu ajaaa XD wkwkw makasih utk kerja kerasnya dalam mereview :)**

 **IndahIra : here next chapt :) wkwkw Namjoon selalu terpukau sama Jin y XD**

 **Aiko Vallery : here aiko :) thx to alwayas support me {}**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WHOAAAA~ Thx a lot bgttt bgttt buat selalu support saya di setiap FF yang ada :) Semua masukan, saran, kritikan, ide2, kode2/?, support2, dan semua pujian serta semangat kalian selalu jadi semangat buat saya /bows/**

 **For new readers, welkam to tae-v world :***

 **For all of my loyal readers, sini kecup satu2 :* wkwkw**

 **HAPPY READING :) /bows/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Love And Confusion**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members - #TaeJin #YoonJin #KookJin #NamJin #VHope #YoonSeok #VMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea "Cheese In The Trap".**

* * *

Jin sudah menunggu hampir setengah jam lamanya di depan toko roti, namun siswa SMA itu belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

"Yaissssh~ Setengah jam lagi aku harus mulai bekerja!" gerutu Jin menunggu siswa SMA itu.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria berseragam menghampirinya. Pria itu terhitung cukup tampan. Ah, sangat tampan tepatnya.

Wajahnya sangat tampan, dan gayanya cukup keren. Postur tubuhnya juga sangat bagus.

Jin menggelengkan kepalanya. " _Dia masih SMA!_ " gerutu Jin dalam hatinya.

"Mana handphoneku?" sahut siswa SMA itu sambil menyodorkan handphone milik Jin.

" _Yaishhhh~ Gayanya bukan keren, tapi benar-benar menyebalkan~_ " gerutu Jin dalam hatinya lagi sambil mengambil handphone milik siswa SMA itu di saku celananya.

"Ini.." sahut Jin sambil menyodorkan handphone milik siswa SMA itu dan mengambil handphonenya.

Siswa SMA itu tiba-tiba membuang permen karet yang tengah dikunyahnya ke jalan, dekat kaki Jin.

"Gumawo~" sahut siswa SMA itu sambil berjalan pergi menjauh dari Jin.

Jin menggerutu atas ketidaksopanan siswa SMA itu, dan ia masuk ke dalam toko bersiap memulai pekerjaan paruh waktunya itu.

Jin membuka handphonenya untuk menelpon Yoongi, sahabatnya, namun pulsanya tidak cukup!

"Perasaan baru dua hari yang lalu aku isi pulsaku..." sahut Jin sambil mengecek saldo pulsanya. Dan Jin nyaris pingsan melihat angka yang tertera di layar. Pulsanya kosong.

"Yaisssssh! Ini pasti ulah siswa SMA kurang ajar itu!" Jin berteriak memaki siswa SMA yang bahkan tidak diketahui siapa jati dirinya itu.

* * *

Siang itu Taehyung kembali datang ke toko roti tempat Jin bekerja.

Dengan jaket kulit berwarna coklat tua, kaos polos berwarna hitam, dan celana jeans yang berwarna agak gelap, Taehyung berjalan memasuki toko roti tempat Jin bekerja, dan auranya yang sangat kuat kembali menarik perhatian para pengunjung yang ada di toko roti itu.

Hampir semua mata tertuju pada sosok Taehyung yang sangat tampan itu.

" _Yaishhh~ Lagi-lagi kedatangan Taehyung menarik perhatian semua pengunjung toko roti ini~_ " gumam Jin dalam hatinya.

"Siang hyeong~" sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum manis ketika ia sudah berada di meja pemesanan tempat Jin berada.

"Uh~ Siang, Taehyung a~ Mau pesan apa?" tanya Jin sambil memaksakan untuk tersenyum, karena tersenyum kepada pembeli adalah keharusan baginya, walau rasanya ia sangat malas meladeni sosok menyebalkan di hadapannya itu.

"Roti pizza satu, muffin coklat tiga, dan segelas hot milk.. Jangan dibungkus ya hyeong, aku makan disini~" sahut Taehyung.

Di toko roti itu memang disiapkan beberapa meja untuk pengunjung yang berniat makan disana.

Dan Jin semakin terkejut, mengapa Taehyung ingin makan disana, bukannya dibungkus untuk dimakan di jalan?

" _Apakah ada niat busuk lagi untuk mengerjaiku?_ " tanya Jin dalam hati kecilnya.

Setelah Jin memberikan pesanannya kepada Taehyung dan Taehyung membayarnya, Taehyung membawa pesanannya itu dan duduk di sebuah meja dekat jendela.

Jin berkali-kali melirik ke arah Taehyung, sepertinya Taehyung sedang termenung. "Apa yang dipikirkannya kali ini untuk mengangguku?" gerutu Jin dengan suara pelan.

* * *

Handphone Taehyung berbunyi. Park Jimin. Nama itu tertera di layar handphone Taehyung.

Park Jimin, sahabat masa kecil Taehyung. Salah satu orang yang sangat ingin disingkirkan Taehyung dalam hidupnya.

Tapi, Taehyung terpaksa harus mengangkat panggilan itu karena jika tidak Jimin akan merengek dan itu sangat mengganggunya.

"Taetae yaaaa~ Aku sudah tiba disini~ Tugas ayahku di luar kota sudah berakhir~" seru Jimin dengan penuh antusias saat Taehyung mengangkat teleponnya.

"Uh... Lalu?" sahut Taehyung dengan nada dingin.

"Yaaaaa~ Kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Tidak."

"Kau masih terus seperti ini huh! Aku tutup teleponnya!"

Jimin memaki handphone di tangannya itu. "Kau benar-benar belum berubah, Kim Taehyung! Ah... Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa..."

Jimin segera melangkah masuk ke apartementnya yang hanya berbeda satu lantai dengan apartement Taehyung.

Dan sebuah senyuman manis terbentuk di wajah Jimin, mengingat ia akan segera bisa memandang lagi sosok yang selama ini selalu dirindukannya.

* * *

Namjoon dan Hoseok sedang asik meminum beberapa botol soju di kedai dekat rumah Namjoon.

"Namjoon a... Apa di dunia ini ada pria yang lebih keren dari Yoongi hyeong?" sahut Hoseok dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau sudah mabuk parah, Hoseok a~ Hentikan..." sahut Namjoon, berusaha menghentikan Hoseok yang berniat meminum segelas soju lagi.

"Yoongi hyeong~ Dia benar-benar menamparku dengan sangat kerennya~ Aku rasa sejak saat itu aku jatuh cinta padanya, Namjoon aaaaaaaaa~"

Ya, setelah kejadian di toilet itu, wajah Yoongi sering melintas di benak Hoseok, dan bagi Hoseok, apa yang Yoongi lakukan benar-benar sangat keren!

Hoseok jatuh cinta kepada Yoongi sejak kejadian di toilet itu!

"Bukankah kau bilang kau menyukai Taehyung?" tanya Namjoon sambil bersiap untuk menggendong tubuh Hoseok yang sudah mabuk parah itu.

"Aku suka dua-duanyaaaaa~ Hehehehe~" Wajah Hoseok benar-benar memerah dengan sempurna karena terlalu banyak meminum soju.

"Kau benar-benar mabuk parah, Jung Hoseok!" sahut Namjoon sambil membopong tubuh Hoseok ke mobil Namjoon.

* * *

Suatu sore sepulang dari toko roti, Jin mendengar ada keributan di gang dekat kosannya. Jin melihat ada seorang pria yang tengah berkelahi dengan beberapa pria berbadan besar.

"Aigooooo~ Pria itu dikeroyok!" Jin memekik pelan kemudian menelepon polisi dari handphonenya.

Tak lama kemudian, polisi berdatangan dan membekuk empat orang preman bertubuh besar yang tengah menghajar seorang pria.

Pria itu hendak dibawa ke kantor polisi juga untuk memberikan keterangan, namun keadaannya cukup parah sehingga polisi meminta Jin menghubungi rumah sakit agar mengirimkan ambulans segera.

Dan Jin terkejut melihat pria yang tergeletak nyaris tak berdaya di jalanan itu!

Itu siswa SMA yang sempat tertukar handphonenya dengan Jin!

Pria itu tergeletak lemah tak sadarkan diri dengan darah mengalir di kepalanya.

Jin langsung saja ikut masuk ke dalam ambulans dan menemani siswa SMA yang tak sadarkan diri itu ke ruang UGD rumah sakit terdekat.

"Jeon Jungkook~" sahut salah seorang perawat yang berada di dalam ambulans ketika sang perawat mengambil dompet di saku siswa SMA itu untuk mengetahui identitasnya.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Aiko Vallery : here aiko :) ne, arigato gozaimasu~ :)**

 **ChiminChim : emak Jin kasian bgt ya min? XD tae kan alien, senyumnya selalu aneh/? #abaikan XD hayo, udah ketauan kan? selamat tebakan anda benar, anda dapat kupon makan siang bareng saya tapi anda yg bayar wkwkw**

 **heyoyo : seneng deh ada yg seneng sama saya/? #gagalpaham XD here next chapt :) thx pujiannya :)**

 **Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi22 : kehebatan saya adalah, biasanya jawaban review saya justru lebih panjang dari chapternya wkwkw entah kenapa selalu gagal bikin chapter panjang, mohon dimaklumi ya :( here next chapt :) thx for support me :)**

 **celindazifan : lah emang dari awal kan udah ditunjukin kedekatannya, kirain mah udah ketebak kalo yoongi suka jin hehehe :) thx pujiannya {}**

 **Chaniie97 : nih saya apdet lagi chanchanmarichan :) yap tebakan anda benar! selamat, anda dapat kupon dinner sama saya, tapi chan yg bayarin wkwkw :p masa baru ketebak yoongi suka jin? saya kira dari chapter 1 udah ketauan sama readers-nim kalo yoongi suka jin...**

 **IndahIra : ciye yg YoonJin shipper :) lah emang baru ketebak? ini saya buat sebenernya dari chapter 1 udah ketauan harusnya kalo Yoongi suka Jin... thx for support me iraaa {}**

 **QQkyukyu : waaaaah sunbae /bows 90 degree/ emang ffn udah ada dari taun berapa? kalo saya mah main rp dari taun 2009/2010 gt dah, tau roleplayer kah sunbae? tapi baru kenal ffn 2016 ini wkwkw yap anda benar, jungkook si anak SMA nyolot wkwkw, selamat anda dapat kupon main golf sama saya tapi anda yg bayar XD caranya? saya kasihin temen saya yg jurusan IT, dikutak katik dia eh bener sendiri wkwkw laptop kamu teh kenapa emangnya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HERE NEXT CHAPT :) Semoga masih bisa menghibur kalian semua yaaaa /peluk satu2/**

 **Dan selalu saya sampaikan apresiasi terdalam dari hati saya, selalu gumawo bangettt buat semua dukungan, semangat, pujian, masukan, saran, dan review2nya :) karena kalianlah, saya masih bertahan menjadi author hingga saat ini, meski banyak rintangan di luar sana wkwkw XD**

 **Happy reading ya all :) ikutin terus sampe end ya /bows/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Love And Confusion**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members - #TaeJin #YoonJin #KookJin #NamJin #VHope #YoonSeok #VMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea "Cheese In The Trap".**

* * *

Siswa SMA yang bernama Jungkook itu segera dilarikan ke ruang UGD untuk segera mendapatkan perawatan agar luka-lukanya tidak terinfeksi. Jin duduk di bangku depan ruang UGD menunggu kabar mengenai keadaan Jungkook.

" _Apa ia baru saja berurusan dengan gangster? Mengapa kondisi tubuhnya begitu mengenaskan?_ " sahut Jin dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian seorang perawat menemui Jin dan mengabarkan bahwa kondisi Jungkook baik-baik saja.

Namun mereka butuh orang tua Jungkook untuk mengurus masalah pembayaran dan menjaganya selama berada di rumah sakit.

Setelah Jungkook dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan, Jin menghampiri Jungkook yang sudah sadarkan diri beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Namamu Jungkook?" sahut Jin. Jungkook menatap Jin sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku seperti pernah melihatmu..." gumam Jungkook masih sambil terus menatap wajah Jin.

"Aku yang sempat tertukar handphone denganmu~" sahut Jin.

"Ah~ Benar! Aku ingat sekarang! Bagaimana kau bisa disini?" sahutnya sambil terus menatap Jin.

"Aku tidak sengaja melihatmu terkapar dihajar beberapa preman, makanya aku membawamu kesini." sahut Jin sambil memandang sekelilingnya.

Sebenarnya Jin takut rumah sakit. Jin pernah dirawat di rumah sakit dan itu meninggalkan kenangan buruk baginya.

"Gumawo~" sahut Jungkook sambil memegang bibirnya. "Ouch~" gerutu Jungkook karena luka di bibirnya masih terasa perih.

"Bibirmu terluka~ Untung tidak perlu dijahit..." sahut Jin. "Oh iya, kabari orang tuamu... Pihak rumah sakit membutuhkan deposit untuk biaya perawatanmu..."

Jungkook menatap ke arah Jin dengan tatapan aneh.

"Aku... Uhm~ Aku tidak punya uang untuk membiayaimu... Maaf~" sahut Jin sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Apa aku memintamu membayari biaya pengobatanku?" sahut Jungkook dengan nada ketus.

"Aku lebih tua darimu, bodoh! Panggil aku hyeong~" Kali ini Jin sudah tidak tahan terhadap perlakuan tidak sopan siswa SMA itu.

"Hyeong?" gumam Jungkook. "Aku benci memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan hyeong" Tatapan mata Jungkook kali ini terlihat penuh dengan amarah.

"Yaisssh~" gerutu Jin. "Cepat hubungi orang tuamu sana! Aku harus pulang, maaf tidak bisa menemanimu..."

"Pergi sana~ Aku akan menelepon orang tuaku segera.." sahut Jungkook.

Jin yang merasa kesal dengan kelakuan Jungkook yang sangat tidak sopan itu segera pulang ke rumahnya sambil terus menggerutu.

* * *

"Yoongi a~ Kau ingat aku pernah cerita padamu beberapa waktu lalu? Ada anak SMA kurang ajar yang tertukar handphonenya denganku?" sahut Jin ketika menelepon Yoongi.

"Uhm~ Iya hyeong~ Kenapa?" jawab Yoongi yang sedang berbaring di kasurnya.

"Tadi aku melihatnya terkapar dihajar oleh beberapa preman~"

"Whoaaa~ Lalu bagaimana?" Yoongi terkejut mendengar cerita Jin di telepon.

"Aku membawanya ke rumah sakit, tapi kau tahu? Ia bahkan tetap bersikap kurang ajar~ Huft~"

"Kau dimana? Perlu kujemput?"

"Aku sudah di kosan, Yoongi a~"

"Oh~ Kau sedang apa? Bagaimana part time job nya?"

"Melelahkan~ Kau sedang apa?"

"Menulis lirik lagu~" sahut Yoongi sambil memainkan pulpen di tangannya.

"Whoaaaa~ Kapan kau dan band kampus akan manggung?" sahut Jin penuh antusias.

"Sekitar dua minggu lagi, di kafe depan kampus~ Kau harus nonton ya hyeong!"

"Oke~"

* * *

Taehyung tengah menonton televisi di apartementnya ketika tiba-tiba bel pintunya berbunyi.

TING TONG~

TING TONG~

Taehyung membuka pintu, dan benar saja, Jimin ada disana!

"Taehyung aaaaa~ Aku kembaliiiii~" teriak Jimin sambil memeluk Taehyung.

Taehyung refleks mendorong tubuh Jimin. "Kau benar-benar berisik..."

"Dan kau tetap sedingin es~" sahut Jimin sambil duduk di sofa. "Tidak ada minuman?"

"Ambil sana di kulkas." Taehyung duduk di sofa yang berbeda dengan sofa yang diduduki Jimin.

"Ya! Kim Taehyung! Mengapa kau tak menghubungiku selama aku di luar kota? Kau tak merindukanku?" Jimin memajukan bibirnya yang agak tebal itu.

"Aku sibuk~" sahut Taehyung sambil terus menatap layar televisi.

"Aigooo~ Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" Jimin mengangkat kedua kakinya dan dilipat, duduk bersila di atas sofa.

"Aku merindukanmu~ Sangaaaat merindukanmu~" sahut Jimin sambil menatap wajah Taehyung. Taehyung tetap terdiam dan fokus menatap layar televisi.

"Apa kuliahmu baik-baik saja?" tanya Jimin lagi. Taehyung hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau benar - benar menyebalkan!" gerutu Jimin.

Taehyung tetap terdiam, tidak bersuara sedikitpun.

"Ah~ Aku tadinya mau kuliah di kampusmu, tapi ayahku memasukanku ke kampus lain. Aku kesal!" gerutu Jimin.

"Lebih baik kau jauh-jauh dariku. Jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi." sahut Taehyung.

"Yaish~ Kau menyebalkan!" teriak Jimin sambil menatap wajah Taehyung.

* * *

Jimin kembali ke kamarnya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya itu.

Kim Taehyung.

Sahabatnya sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku SMP.

Cinta pertamanya.

Taehyung yang sangat dingin, namun penuh pesona.

Taehyung yang dingin... Namun membutuhkan kasih sayang...

Jimin sudah kebal diperlakukan secara dingin oleh Taehyung. Namun Jimin tahu betul seberapa rapuh hati cinta pertamanya itu.

Taehyung dibesarkan dalam lingkungan keluarga yang keras. Ayahnya bahkan menikah lagi ketika Taehyung baru berusia satu tahun, dan ia harus memilik adik tiri di usianya yang kedua.

Karena ibu Taehyung kesal dengan sikap ayahnya, ibu Taehyung memutuskan bercerai dan pergi meninggalkan Taehyung di rumah ayahnya.

Karena kelakuan ibu Taehyung, ayah Taehyung lebih menyayangi ibu tiri dan adik tirinya itu.

Karena ayahnya begitu menyayangi adik tirinya, Taehyung mendapat tuntutat harus menjadi seorang pria yang cerdas dan bertanggung jawab atas dirinya sendiri.

Karena kekayaan ayah Taehyung, teman-temannya di sekolah dasar hanya mendekatinya karena membutuhkan uang jajan milik Taehyung.

Karena ayah Taehyung juga memiliki saham di sekolah, maka semua teman-teman SMP nya, kecuali Jimin, hanya mendekati Taehyung karena berusaha menjilat para guru agar mereka bisa naik kelas dengan mudah.

Karena kekayaan ayah Taehyung, Taehyung tidak punya sahabat, selain Jimin, di SMA nya. Tidak ada yang tulus mau berteman dengan Taehyung di SMA nya karena mereka hanya mengincar uang Taehyung.

Karena ketampanan Taehyung, banyak yang mendekatinya dan mengajaknya berkencan hanya karena ingin pamer memiliki pacar setampan dan sekaya Taehyung.

Dan karena semua tekanan itulah, Taehyung menjadi sesosok pria yang dingin dan membatasi dirinya dari lingkungan luar disekitarnya.

Dan hanya Jimin yang terus bertahan disampingnya, walau Taehyung juga bahkan seringkali menyuruh Jimin menjauh dari kehidupannya, entah apa alasannya.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi22 : "Semakin penasaran mulu sama FF Author." saya juga selalu penasaran sama kamu wkwkw D whoaaa~ asik ada yg selalu nungguin saya, ini ya next chapt :) thx to always supporting me {}**

 **ChiminChim : jungkook magnae songong/? magnae super power/? XD lah udah kenyang aja pdhl blm makan, kan sayanya masih laper waks tamparan bikin jatuh cintrong wkwkw**

 **IndahIra : yoongi fans sejati jin/? here next chapt :)**

 **Chaniie97 : kamu dinner sama jimin? saya patah hati nih/? XD hayo, tebakan kamu langsung saya jawab di chapter ini :)**

 **celindazifan : NamJin diusahakan di chapter2 selanjutnya, harap bersabar ya :)**

 **Aiko Vallery : here again aiko :) arigato~**

 **michaelchildhood : wkwkw disini taehyung malah pemeran utama, makanya di ff yg ono dia cuma figuran/? soalnya sibuk ekting disini :p plot twist bgt ye? asek dah XD FF saya selalu cinta segi2 ye? kaga ngeh jg, pas kamu bilang saya baru nyadar kok emang kayaknya gitu ya XD THX SELALU DUKUNG SAYA {}**

 **heyoyo : selamat anada dapet kupon makan siang sama saya tapi anda yg bayar XD YoonSeok apa VHope nih endingnya? :p**

 **QQkyukyu : wah sunbae super senior ini mah berarti /bows/ hayo kira2 apa penyebab jungkook brandalan gitu hayo? :p thx to support me as always {}**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AGAIN AND AGAIN~ Thx buat semua support, masukan, dukungan, saran, pujian, kritik, dan review2nya ya :)**

 **Here next chapter :) Jangan bosen mantengin sampe end ya {} /bows/**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Love And Confusion**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members - #TaeJin #YoonJin #KookJin #NamJin #VHope #YoonSeok #VMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea "Cheese In The Trap".**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

Jungkook bosan terus-terusan mendengar ocehan ayahnya yang sudah hampir satu jam lebih tetap tidak juga berhenti menceramahi kenakalan Jungkook yang mengakibatkannya harus terbaring di kamar rumah sakit itu.

"Appa~! Aku sedang terluka dan butuh banyak istirahat! Mengapa kau justru semakin membuatku stres?" gerutu Jungkook.

"Sudah berapa kali appa bilang, jangan bermain dengan preman-preman itu! Aigoo~ Kau ingin ayah mati cepat?" sahut ayah Jungkook sambil terus memukuli punggung Jungkook.

"Appaaaaaaaaaa~ Sakiiiiit~ Mereka yang selalu cari gara-gara denganku!" gerutu Jungkook sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kalau mereka menganggumu, kau bisa lari atau menelepon polisi aigoooo~ Mengapa kau lawan?" sahut ayahnya lagi sambil memegang kepalanya. "Aigooo~ Kepala appa mau pecah aigooo~"

"Kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu... Dan aku begini karena kurang perhatianmu..." gumam Jungkook.

"Appa bekerja demi mencukupi kebutuhanmu dan keluarga kita... Berhentilah berbuat onar~ Kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagiiii~" sahut ayah Jungkook sambil terus memegang keningnya.

"Terserah appa~ Pokoknya aku jadi begini karena kurang perhatianmu..." gumam Jungkook.

Dan Jungkook terus menggerutu sambil berusaha memejamkan matanya.

* * *

Jin terlihat sangat ceria pagi ini.

Apalagi Yoongi mengunjungi toko roti tempatnya bekerja untuk memesan beberapa roti dan memakannya di dalam toko sambil mengeluarkan buku catatan kesayangan Yoongi. Buku yang berisi lirik-lirik lagu ciptaannya.

"Hyeong, toko roti ini suasananya enak untuk membuat lagu~" sahut Yoongi ketika Jin duduk di bangku sebelah Yoongi.

Pagi ini toko masih agak sepi jadi Jin bisa duduk berbincang-bincang menemani Yoongi.

"Kau sering-sering saja kesini~" sahut Jin. "Aku benar-benar kesepian tanpamu.." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum menatap Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Jin barusan.

"Kalau aku sering kesini nanti kau tidak bekerja hyeong, hehehe~" sahut Yoongi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Kau harus sering kesini, Yoongi a~ Temani aku~ Apalagi Taehyung sering datang kesini akhir-akhir ini~ Aku benar-benar takut, apalagi yang dipikirkannya kali ini untuk mengangguku.." gumam Jin.

"Taehyung makin sering main kesini? Ada apa?" tanya Yoongi sambil menatap wajah Jin.

Dan tak lama setelah Jin bercerita, Taehyung masuk ke dalam toko roti dengan menggunakan sweater berwarna biru putih dan celana jeans selutut.

"Hyeong, dia datang!" bisik Yoongi ketika melihat Taehyung masuk.

"Uh?" Jin langsung menoleh ke arah pintu masuk dan menghela nafas. "Yaissssh~" gerutunya pelan sambil berjalan ke meja kasir.

"Pagi, Jin hyeong~ Whoaaa~ Kau sangat manis pagi ini.." sapa Taehyung. Jin tersenyum kaku mendengar sapaan Taehyung. Yoongi terus menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung.

"Pesan apa hari ini Taehyung a?" tanya Jin, masih berusaha memaksakan tersenyum.

"Uhm~ Roti keju, tiga muffin coklat, dan segelas hot milk~" sahut Taehyung sambil mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya.

"Makan disini atau bungkus?" tanya Jin.

"Makan disini~" sahut Taehyung. Setelah menerima pesanannya, Taehyung mencari tempat duduk dan menyadari keberadaan Yoongi disana.

Taehyung menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan tajam yang aneh, lalu memilih duduk di dekat jendela seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa dengan bocah itu?" gumam Yoongi. Yoongi memperhatikan Taehyung yang sedang terlihat melamun memandang keluar jendela.

"Aneh~" sahut Yoongi sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa lagi yang direncanakannya kali ini?"

* * *

Namjoon membuka-buka buku pelajarannya. Liburan kali ini harus digunakannya untuk belajar karena semester lima nanti akan ada banyak pelajaran yang cukup sulit.

Namjoon juga penerima beasiswa,karena itu ia selalu berusaha belajar agar tidak mengecewakan pihak universitas yang sudah memberikan beasiswa kepadanya.

Dan ayah Namjoon adalah salah seorang dosen di kampus itu, tentu saja Namjoon juga ingin ayahnya bangga dengan nilai-nilainya.

Tiba-tiba Namjoon teringat akan wajah Jin. Dan tiba-tiba detak jantung Namjoon berdetak semakin cepat.

"Aigoo~ Jin hyeong~ Pria manis itu... Aku ingin segera masuk kuliah lagi agar bisa menatap wajah manisnya itu..." gumam Namjoon.

Namjoon jatuh cinta pada Jin sejak pandangan pertama. Dan ia semakin jatuh cinta kepada Jin ketika melihat keberanian Jin memukul Taehyung di malam acara penyambutan mahasiswa baru waktu itu.

Sebenarnya, sejak awal Namjoon sudah merasakan adanya aura arogan yang dimiliki oleh Taehyung. Dan Namjoon sangat membenci aura seperti itu!

Namun, perhatian semua orang tertuju kepada Taehyung ketika Taehyung memasuki ruangan pesta malam itu. Semua tatapan memandang ke arahnya, dan pujian-pujian terus keluar dari mulut-mulut para mahasiswa yang ada disana.

Namjoon berpikir hanya ia seorang yang tidak menyukai Taehyung. Dan tiba-tiba di depan mata Namjoon, Namjoon menyaksikan seseorang yang juga tidak menyukai pria arogan itu.

Jin yang tengah menampar wajah Taehyung malam itu langsung menarik perhatian Namjoon. Dan semakin Namjoon memperhatikan segala tingkah laku Jin di kampus, semakin besar pula rasa cinta Namjoon kepada Jin.

* * *

Sorenya, dengan sangat anehnya Taehyung tiba-tiba mampir ke toko roti, tepat ketika Jin selesai bekerja.

"Ayo hyeong, aku antar pulang~" sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

"Ah.. Maaf Taehyung a~ Aku lebih suka jalan kaki.." sahut Jin, berusaha menghindari Taehyung.

Tapi seolah langit tidak berpihak padanya, hujan deras tiba-tiba turun.

"Yaisssh~ Aku lupa bawa payung!" gerutu Jin ketika melihat hujan turun dengan sangat deras.

"Ayo, naik mobilku saja hyeong~" sahut Taehyung. Dan dengan sangat terpaksa, Jin menerima ajakan Taehyung.

Jin masuk ke dalam mobil Taehyung.

"Kita ke arah mana?" sahut Taehyung menanyakan alamat rumah Jin.

"Tidak jauh dari sini. Itu di gang depan, belok kanan, kemudian lurus terus, nanti ada kos-kosan bercat biru, disana temapt tinggalku.." jawab Jin sambil menunjukkan arah.

"Syukurlah kau mau berbicara denganku.." sahut Taehyung tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum memandang wajah Jin.

"Uh?" Jin menatap bingung ke arah Taehyung.

"Sejak semester satu, kau menjauhiku.. Aku berusaha mendekatimu tapi kau tidak pernah bisa kudekati..." sahut Taehyung.

Jin terdiam.

"Apa kau begitu membenciku?" tanya Taehyung, masih sambil menatap wajah Jin. Mobilnya bahkan belum dijalankan sama sekali.

"Uh? Uhm... Tidak.. Hanya saja... Aku.. Uhm.." Jin bingung harus berkata apa.

"Tapi kau tidak membenciku kan?" sahut Taehyung.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku menyukaimu hyeong~" sahut Taehyung tiba-tiba, dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Jin begitu tercengang.

"Awalnya aku hanya penasaran mengapa kau begitu membenciku... Namun lama kelamaan aku jadi jatuh cinta padamu hyeong... Kau berbeda dari orang-orang yang kukenal sebelumnya..." sahut Taehyung sambil mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju kosan Jin.

"Jangan bercanda... Hahaha..." Jin berusaha mencairkan suasana yang aneh itu.

"Aku serius!" sahut Taehyung sambil menatap tepat ke bola mata Jin.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi22 : nih TaeJin ada dikit lagi tuh :) iya jungkook ngeselin tapi selalu imut waks XD asek ada yg nunggu saya #gagalpaham thx to always wait my ff /bows/ :)**

 **heyoyo : jin nya udah diajak taehyung kencan tuh wkwkw XD kira2 ada apa antara tae dan chim? #TebakTebakDapetCoklat~ ini lanjutannyaaaa :)**

 **Chaniie97 : bener atau kaga nya akan terjawab di chapter yg akan datang :) /smirk/**

 **Indahira : sedih kan nasib taehyung? #TaehyungHarusSetrong/? jungkook apa bukan? hayoooo? :p thx to supoort me /bows/ here ya next chapt nya :)**

 **Aiko Vallery : here aiko :) thx to gimme power to write this ff :)**

 **ChiminChim : karena yang manis belum tentu enak/? #apadah jungkook kan preman anak jalanan/? wkwkw XD yailah, sini dah saya traktir, tp duitnya dari dompetmu wkwkw XD**

 **Tazkiyah653 : gmn try out nya taz? sukses kah? gpp ketinggalan, yg penting makasih byk udah nyempetin baca :) jungkook kan stylenya emang songong gt wkwkw XD widiiih ada yg kaga sabar waks :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HERE YA NEXT CHAPTER :)**

 **Once again, thx thx thx a lot for all support, semangat, masukan, kritik, saran, pujian, dan dukungannya /peluk cium satu2/**

 **Semoga masih tetep bisa menghibur kalian semua ya FF saya ini :) jangan bosen baca sampe end yaaaa /bows/**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Love And Confusion**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members - #TaeJin #YoonJin #KookJin #NamJin #VHope #YoonSeok #VMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea "Cheese In The Trap".**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8**

"Aku menyukaimu hyeong~" sahut Taehyung tiba-tiba, dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Jin begitu tercengang.

"Awalnya aku hanya penasaran mengapa kau begitu membenciku... Namun lama kelamaan aku jadi jatuh cinta padamu hyeong... Kau berbeda dari orang-orang yang kukenal sebelumnya..." sahut Taehyung sambil mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju kosan Jin.

"Jangan bercanda... Hahaha..." Jin berusaha mencairkan suasana yang aneh itu.

"Aku serius!" sahut Taehyung sambil menatap tepat ke bola mata Jin.

Jin menatap sejenak wajah Taehyung lalu berusaha tersenyum."Taehyung a~ Kita bahkan belum kenal dekat.. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bilang kau menyukaiku?"

"Aku memperhatikanmu hyeong~ Sejak malam kau menamparku, hingga saat ini, aku selalu mengawasimu... Dan aku yakin, aku jatuh cinta padamu hyeong..." sahut Taehyung sambil terus menatap tajam ke arah Jin.

"Taehyung a~ Kalau kau tidak berniat mengantarku, aku akan kembali ke rumah dengan berjalan kaki saja.." sahut Jin sambil berniat membuka pintu mobil.

Taehyung langsung memegang bahu Jin dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya. "Hujan deras hyeong, nanti kau sakit..." sahut Taehyung sambil mulai mengendarai mobilnya menuju kosan tempat Jin tinggal.

Hanya butuh beberapa menit, mereka sudah tiba di depan kosan Jin.

"Gumawo Taehyung a~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum kaku, berpamitan dengan Taehyung yang masih saja menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku serius dengan perkataanku hyeong.." sahut Taehyung ketika Jin sudah turun.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya dan segera masuk ke dalam kosannya dengan debaran jantung yang begitu cepat. Tatapan tajam Taehyung, dengan auranya yang begitu kuat dan ketampanannya yang nyaris tiada tanding itu, membuat Jin nyaris kehilangan nafasnya selama perjalanan tadi.

Jin selalu berusaha tersenyum agar Taehyung tidak menyadari betapa kacau debaran jantungnya tadi.

Dan keputusan Jin mengantarkan Taehyung pulang ke kosannya itu, tanpa disadarinya, akan menimbulkan masalah yang cukup besar di hari-hari berikutnya.

* * *

Malamnya, Jin menelepon Yoongi, mengajaknya bertemu di taman dekat kosan Jin.

"Kim Taehyung benar-benar gila, Yoongi a~" gumam Jin sambil duduk di ayunan, bersebelahan dengan ayunan yang diduduki Yoongi.

"Wae hyeong? Kau bilang ada yang ingin kau ceritakan, kan? Ada apa hyeong?" tanya Yoongi sambil menggigit sosis bakar di tangannya.

"Tadi Taehyung menjemputku di depan toko roti..." sahut Jin sambil menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

Yoongi langsung menatap penuh tanya ke arah Jin.

"Tepat saat hujan, aku tak punya pilihan, aku pulang naik mobilnya..." Jin kembali menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

Yoongi terus menatap bingung ke arah Jin, menunggu Jin melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dan kau tahu? Taehyung menyatakan perasaannya padaku.. Ia bilang ia menyukaiku.. Ia bilang ia jatuh cinta padaku..." sahut Jin sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Yoongi langsung tersedak mendengar ucapan Jin barusan. Yoongi terus terbatuk-batuk sampai Jin harus memukul-mukul pelan punggung Yoongi.

Setelah Yoongi bisa bernafas dengan normal, ia langsung menatap Jin. "Hyeoooong! Kau serius?"

Jin menganggukan kepalanya sambil menatap ke arah Yoongi.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Yoongi membelalakan kedua mata kecilnya.

"Aku juga bingung... Ada niat busuk apalagi di belakang ini semua?" gumam Jin dengan nada sangat tidak bersemangat. Banyak pertanyaan berputar di benaknya.

"Aku rasa Taehyung seorang psikopat...Ia benar-benar aneh.. Dan menyeramkan..." gumam Yoongi.

Yoongi langsung berdiri dari ayunannya, membuang sisa sosis bakar di tangannya yang membuatnya tersedak tadi, dan berjongkok di hadapan Jin.

Kedua lengan Yoongi memegang erat kedua bahu Jin. "Hyeong.. Kau harus berhati-hati pada pria itu.. Sungguh hyeong... Kau harus waspada... Aku punya firasat buruk..."

Jin menatap wajah Yoongi sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

* * *

Jin terbaring di kasurnya, menatap langit-langit kamar kosannya itu. Sejujurnya, ada perasaan aneh yang tidak diceritakannya kepada Yoongi tadi.

Ketika Taehyung mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Jin, ada sesuatu, entah apa itu, yang seolah memaksanya untuk menerima pernyataan cinta Taehyung.

Entah karena aura Taehyung yang begitu kuat, atau karena wajahnya yang begitu tampan, tapi debaran jantung Jin berdetak begitu cepat, membuat Jin nyaris tidak bisa bernafas mendengar pernyataan cinta Taehyung tadi kepadanya.

Dan sebuah pertanyaan seolah berputar di benaknya." _Haruskah aku menerima pernyataan cintanya?_ "

Tapi, apa yang dibicarakan Yoongi ada benarnya. Taehyung pria yang aneh. Dan menyeramkan.

Jin memastikan bahwa ia harus berhati-hati. Bisa saja pernyataan cinta Taehyung tadi hanya sebatas jebakan untuk menjatuhkannya lebih jauh ke depannya.

* * *

Jimin terus berusaha menghubungi Taehyung namun seperti biasa, teleponnya tidak diangkat. Jimin langsung berlari menghampiri apartement Taehyung dan menekan bel.

TING TONG~

TING TONG~

Hampir lima menit Jimin menekan bel namun Taehyung tetap tidak membukakan pintu apartementnya.

Kesabaran Jimin hampir habis. Ia berteriak di depan ruang apartement Taehyung.

"KIM TAEHYUNG, BUKA PINTUNYAAAAAAA"

Tak lama kemudian Taehyung membuka pintunya dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan dekat-dekat denganku lagi. Kau membuat keributan seperti ini, membuatku malu pada pemilik ruang sebelah, bodoh!"

"Mengapa kau tidak membuka pintunya saat belnya kutekan dengan sopan?" sahut Jimin sambil mengacuhkan Taehyung yang tengah marah padanya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam apartement Taehyung.

Taehyung menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Jimin yang begitu kebal terhadap semua ocehannya.

"Apa kau tidak lelah seperti ini?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap Jimin yang sudah duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi.

Jimin menatap Taehyung beberapa detik lamanya, lalu tersenyum, menampilkan eye smilenya yang sangat manis. "Melihat wajahmu saja semua kelelahanku terasa hilang~"

Taehyung benar-benar speechless setiap adu debat dengan sahabatnya satu itu. Akhirnya Taehyung duduk di sofa sebelah Jimin sambil ikut menonton televisi.

"Besok kau ada acara?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap wajah Taehyung.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayo temani aku ke lotte world Taetae yaaa~" sahut Jimin penuh antusias, dan lagi-lagi Taehyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aaaaa~ Ayolah~ Eung? Eung?" sahut Jimin sambil memohon dengan aegyo.

"Aku ingin istirahat..."

"Kau selalu saja ingin istirahat... Ini kan liburan semester, memangnya kau tidak bosan hanya mengurung diri disini terus?" gerutu Jimin.

"Jimin a~ Ada seseorang yang aku cintai saat ini..." Tiba-tiba Taehyung mengucapkan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan Jimin.

"Uh?" Jimin membelakakan kedua mata kecilnya.

"Jangan lagi ganggu aku, aku sudah menyukai seseorang... Jangan menaruh harapan lebih padaku..."

-TBC-

* * *

 **REPLY FOR REVIEW:**

 **heyoyo : TaeJin pelan2 pasti banyak/? harap sersabar menunggu saya/? #abaikan XD jimin makin cantik ye? uke abadi dia mah wkwkw**

 **Aiko Vallery : here again aiko :)**

 **IndahIra : perawan Jin banyak yang naksir nih wkwkw XD thx to support me :) nih next chapt nya :)**

 **Chaniie97 : kalo gitu biar seru ntar jin dijadiin sama jimin aja/? XD here next chapt :)**

 **celindazifan : hayo beneran suka apa pura2 suka nih #tebaktebakdapetcoklatsuperman :)**

 **QQkyukyu : hayo mereka saudara apa bukan? #tebaktebakdapetcikijaguar XD here next chapt :)**

 **Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi22 : sini atuhlah saya benerin hapenya, bayarnya pake cinta kamu/? #abaikan XD wkwkw thx for pujiannya dewicantik :) here next chaptnya ya :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MOHON MAAPKEUN YA BARU SEMPET APDET CHAPTER AKIBAT MINGGU LALU 4 HARI AMBRUK :(**

 **Anemia /untung aja bukan amnesia/ dan gejala tipes /ini kayak penyakit orang susah beli makan aja dah perasaan/ #ketauanjarangmakan XD**

 **Here next chapter :) Thx bgttt buat semua dukungan, pujian, support, masukan, dan review2nya :)**

 **Jangan bosen2 ye bacanya :) Jangan lupa review juga :)**

 **Keep reading sampe end ya /bows/**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Love And Confusion**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members - #TaeJin #YoonJin #KookJin #NamJin #VHope #YoonSeok #VMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea "Cheese In The Trap".**

* * *

"Jimin a~ Ada seseorang yang aku cintai saat ini..." Tiba-tiba Taehyung mengucapkan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan Jimin.

"Uh?" Jimin membelakakan kedua mata kecilnya.

"Jangan lagi ganggu aku, aku sudah menyukai seseorang... Jangan menaruh harapan lebih padaku..."

Jimin menatap wajah Taehyung dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Ada seseorang yang aku sukai... Jangan pernah berharap aku akan menyukaimu.. Aku tahu kau menyukaiku, tapi maaf, aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku, tidak lebih..." sahut Taehyung sambil menatap tajam ke arah Jimin.

"Lalu? Kau ingin melihatku menangis? Atau menjauh darimu?" sahut Jimin dengan wajah datar.

Taehyung menatap wajah Jimin. "Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, ada seseorang yang aku sukai, di kampusku..."

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya sambil menatap wajah Taehyung. "Apa orang itu tahu bagaimana masa lalumu? Apa ia tahu persis bagaimana sifat kerasmu? Apa ia tahu seberapa menyeramkannya seorang Kim Taehyung?"

"Uh?" Kali ini Taehyung yang kebingungan menghadapi pertanyaan Jimin.

"Kau boleh menyukainya... Pertanyaanku, apakah ia juga menyukaimu?" sahut Jimin sambil terus menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung.

"Ah~ Tentunya ia menyukaimu juga. Kau cerdas, tampan, kaya... Tapi apakah ia bisa bertahan berada disampingmu dalam kurun waktu yang cukup panjang? Apa ia tetap bisa bertahan denganmu jika mengetahui karaktermu yang sesungguhnya?" sahut Jimin lagi.

Taehyung membuang pandangannya dari tatapan Jimin. Sementara otaknya mulai berpikir dengan cukup keras.

Apa yang Jimin katakan cukup masuk akal.

* * *

Keesokan siangnya, Hoseok tengah bermain di rumah Namjoon.

"Namjoon a... Mengapa liburan dua bulan begitu lamaaaaa~" gerutu Hoseok sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Wae?" sahut Namjoon, menahan tawa, melihat sahabatnya dari pagi datang ke rumahnya hanya untuk terus-terusan mengeluh.

"Aku kan jadi tidak bisa melihat Taehyung... Dan Yoongi hyeong..." gumam Hoseok.

"Bukankah biasanya kau paling menyukai liburan semester?" tanya Namjoon sambil tersenyum.

"Dulu kan aku belum mengenal mereka berdua... Arghhhh~ Mengapa harus ada liburan huft~" gerutu Hoseok lagi.

" _Aku juga merindukan senyuman Jin hyeong_ " gumam Namjoon dalam hati.

* * *

Yoongi tengah merenung di dalam kamarnya.

Ada sebuah lagu yang tengah dibuatnya untuk pertunjukan bandnya minggu depan, namun ia tidak bisa fokus.

Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Pernyataan cinta Taehyung kepada Jin.

Pernyataan cinta Taehyung kepada sahabatnya yang sangat dicintainya itu.

" _Mengapa Taehyung tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya kepada Jin hyeong? Apa yang tengah direncanakannya kali ini?_ " gumam Yoongi dalam hatinya.

Yoongi yakin bahwa selama ini, selain Hoseok, pasti Taehyung lah yang sering menganggu kehidupan Jin selama di kampus.

Yoongi yakin betul kalau Taehyung menyimpan dendam kepada Jin, namun ia bermuka dua, sehingga berpura-pura mendekati Jin agar mahasiswa lainnya menganggap Taehyung adalah sosok yang baik.

Tapi tiba-tiba Taehyung menyatakan cinta kepada Jin!

Dan tiba-tiba ada sebuah firasat yang tidak enak yang dirasakan oleh Yoongi.

* * *

Jungkook sudah diijinkan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit.

Ayahnya ada urusan keluar kota di sore hari sehingga ketika ayahnya pergi, Jungkook bisa kabur dari rumah dan berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumahnya mencari udara segar.

"Aigoooo~ Sudah lama aku tidak menghirup udara luar~" teriak Jungkook sambil menghirup udara sore itu sebanyak-banyaknya.

Dan tanpa sengaja Jungkook berpapasan dengan Jin yang baru saja keluar dari toko roti, menyelesaikan part time jobnya hari itu.

"Uh? Jungkook?" tanya Jin saat berpapasan dengan Jungkook di depan toko roti.

"Ah~ Kau lagi..." gumam Jungkook sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Hai~"

"Yaisssh~ Aku jauh lebih tua darimu, bodoh~" sahut Jin sambil mengangkat tangan seolah mau memukul kepala Jungkook.

"Jangan suruh aku memanggilmu hyeong.. Aku benci kata itu!" gerutu Jungkook.

"Kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit?" tanya Jin, sekedar basa basi.

"Apa aku bisa seenaknya mondar-mandir disini jika aku belum keluar dari rumah sakit?" tanya Jungkook dengan gaya premannya.

"Yaissshhh! Kau memang menyebalkan!" gerutu Jin sambil berjalan menjauhi Jungkook.

Namun tiba-tiba tangan Jungkook memegang bahu Jin. Jin refleks membalikan badannya dan menatap Jungkook.

"Wae?" tanya Jin dengan nada penuh emosi.

"Gumawo... Sudah menolongku... Waktu itu..." gumam Jungkook sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Memang, mengucapkan terima kasih sama sekali bukan style Jungkook, tapi entah mengapa ketika melihat wajah Jin, Jungkook ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

"Uh?" Jin tentu saja terkejut mendengar perkataan Jungkook barusan.

"Gumawo,yaishhh~" Kali ini Jungkook mengulang ucapan terima kasihnya dengan nada agak kesal karena Jin tidak mendengarnya tadi.

Jin tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aigooooo~ Sesulit itukah mengucapkan terima kasih?" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum. Jin menepuk pelan bahu Jungkook. "Aku terima ucapan terima kasihmu~"

Jungkook terlihat agak salah tingkah terhadap perlakuan Jin padanya.

"Aku pergi dulu~" gumam Jungkook sambil berjalan meninggalkan Jin.

Jin tersenyum menatap punggung Jungkook yang berjalan menjauh darinya. "Ternyata ia punya sisi yang imut juga~"

* * *

Ketika Jin tiba di depan kosannya, Taehyung sudah ada disana, berdiri tepat di depan kosan Jin.

"Hai hyeong~" sapa Taehyung sambil tersenyum melihat kedatangan Jin.

"Uh? Ada apa kau disini Taehyung a?" Jin bingung melihat keberadaan Taehyung sore itu.

"Mengajakmu berkencan~" sahut Taehyung, masih sambil tersenyum.

"Taehyung a~ Mian... Kan sudah kubilang, aku.."

Sebelum Jin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Taehyung memotong ucapan Jin. "Aku masih akan memberikanmu waktu untuk berpikir hyeong~ Tapi sore ini temani aku ya..."

"Aku lelah Taehyung a~ Mian..." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum kaku.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung menghampiri Jin dan memegang kedua bahu Jin. "Temani aku sore ini hyeong..."

"Taehyung a~ Mian.. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa..."

"Hyeong!" Taehyung semakin erat menggenggam kedua bahu Jin.

"Taehyung a, lepaskan, sakit..." gumam Jin sambil meringis kesakitan.

Taehyung masih terus memegang erat kedua bahu Jin dan memohon pada Jin untuk menemaninya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Tiba-tiba Jin berteriak dan tak lama kemudian ada seseorang yang memukul Taehyung dari belakang sehingga Taehyung sedikit terpental ke samping dan melepaskan genggamannya di bahu Jin.

Ternyata ketika Jin meringis kesakitan, tidak sengaja Jungkook sedang lewat di ujung gang dan melihat ada seseorang yang sedang berusaha menyakiti Jin.

Dan anehnya, Jungkook tiba-tiba merasa harus berlari untuk menyelamatkan Jin dari pria itu.

"Jungkook a..." Jin terkejut melihat Jungkook yang tiba-tiba memukul Taehyung dari belakang.

Dan tatapan Taehyung membulat dengan sempurna ketika ia melihat siapa yang baru saja memukulnya. "Yaishhh~ Jeon Jungkook?!"

Jungkook juga terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang baru saja dipukulnya.

Kini Taehyung dan Jungkook saling membelalakan kedua matanya dan beradu pandang.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **meede : mbak gundul -_- om ganteng weh/? XD btw thx ye mak udeh selalu nyempetin baca ff gaje ciptaan gw :) marathon di primajasa? wetsah keren mak! terhura gw, untung u kaga takut ye? baca misteri gituan di bus ckckck~ emak jaat the marriage kaga dibaca :( bahasa u mak, terhura dah kan gw sini peluk atuhlah {} FTV? wkwkw XD walaikumsalam mak :) gpp jarang review yg penting mah nyempetin baca, maapkeun mak saya durhaka beloman sempet baca FF u mak :( /sungkeman/**

 **Chaniie97 : dan Jin di trailer baru tiba2 nunjukin kharisma ke-seme-an nya dengan blonde hair dan jidat jenong hmmm~ gw jg jd pengen makan sosis bakar bandung dah chan~ RapMin udeh gw bikin kan chan? dah baca belom? :) manggil tae-v ae gpp, iklas kok chan wkwkw**

 **ChiminChim : hayo, maunya TaeMin apa TaeJin hayo? /smirk/ ealah ada yg typo, thx to correct me /bows/ here next chapt :)**

 **Senashin0817 : seems ini first time kamu review ya? salam kenal dulu /jabat tangan/ :) here next chapt ya :) azek ada yg cinta mati sama saya #gagalpaham XD whoaaa~ thx thx thx a loooooot buat pujiannya, terharu bgt asli baca review kamu {}**

 **IndahIra : terima kaga? terima kaga? hayooo~ jin udah pasti uke lah, itu kan udah digambarin seberapa cantiknya dia XD here next chapt :) thx for fightingnya :)**

 **princess jinnie : salam kenal ya princess :) whoaaa~ thx a lot pujiannya {} iya nih jin laris manis wkwkw XD thx to support me :)**

 **Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi22 : dewicantik apa kabar? /wink/?/ gpp sama ajapun saya seneng liat nama kamu di review hehehe :) azekkk ada yg penasaran /angkat kerah/?/ xD ntar Jin dijadiin sama Jimin aja kalo gt okesip/? XD**

 **Tazkiyah653 : hayooo~ atau jangan2 jimin juga jadi ikutan naksir Jin/? XD azek ada yg penasaran /kibas poni/ wkwkw XD thx semangatnya zki :)**

 **heyoyo : pelan2 tp pasti... pasti mumet/? XD hayo kenapa hayo taetae sama chimchim hayo XD thx supportnya yo~ here next chapt :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WHOAAAAA~ TERHARU BACA REVIEW KALIAN SEMUA {}**

 **Thx to alwaaaaays support me and gimme "semangat!" :)**

 **Thx review2nya, masuka, saran, kritikan, koreksi, dan semua dukungan serta pujiannya, i love u all readers-nim dan readers-chan :)**

 **Here next chapt :) keep reading sampe end ya~ /bows/**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Love And Confusion**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members - #TaeJin #YoonJin #KookJin #NamJin #VHope #YoonSeok #VMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea "Cheese In The Trap".**

* * *

"Jungkook a..." Jin terkejut melihat Jungkook yang tiba-tiba memukul Taehyung dari belakang.

Dan tatapan Taehyung membulat dengan sempurna ketika ia melihat siapa yang baru saja memukulnya. "Yaishhh~ Jeon Jungkook?!"

Jungkook juga terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang baru saja dipukulnya.

Kini Taehyung dan Jungkook saling membelalakan kedua matanya dan beradu pandang.

"Kauuu..." Taehyung menatap tajam ke arah Jungkook dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

"Mengapa kalian bisa saling kenal?" tanya Jin sambil menatap bergantian ke arah kedua pria di hadapannya itu sambil membelalakan kedua bola mata indahnya.

"Hah! Kau bahkan membuat keonaran lagi setelah terdiam untuk beberapa saat?" sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum licik seolah tengah menganggap rendah Taehyung.

"Apa urusanmu dengan Jin hyeong?" sahut Taehyung sambil menatap tajam ke arah Jungkook.

Jungkook langsung mendekati Jin dan merangkul bahunya dengan ekspresi santai. "Aku dan Jin bersahabat baik. Kau baru tahu? Lalu bagaimana kau bisa melakukan tindakan kasar kepada Jin?"

"Jin?" sahut Taehyung. "Ia jauh lebih tua diatasmu!"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang ada satu kata yang paling kubenci di dunia ini?" gumam Jungkook sambil menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung.

Hyeong. Kata itulah yang paling dibenci oleh Jungkook.

"Jin hyeong adalah orang yang paling aku sayangi, menjauhlah darinya. Aku serius memperingatkanmu!" gertak Taehyung.

Tatapan mata Taehyung sangat menyeramkan. Jin bergidik, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat sisi karakter Taehyung yang seperti ini. Ah bukan, ini kedua kalinya. Pertama kalinya adalah saat malam itu, malam penerimaan mahasiswa baru, ketika Taehyung berbisik di telinganya.

"Apa hakmu mengatur dengan siapa aku boleh dekat?" sahut Jungkook sambil terus merangkul bahu Jin.

"Aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu nanti." gumam Taehyung sambil pergi menjauh, meninggalkan Jin dan Jungkook.

Jin langsung menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya dan menghembuskannya. Kakinya terasa lemas dan Jin nyaris jatuh terduduk.

Jungkook refleks memegang bahu Jin agar Jin tidak terjatuh.

* * *

Jimin merenung di dalam kamarnya. Taehyung menyukai orang lain. Dan hal itu sangat mengganggu pikirannya.

Ini memang bukan yang pertama. Taehyung juga pernah menyukai seseorang ketika Jimin dan Taehyung duduk di bangku SMA.

Taehyung bilang itu cinta pertamanya. Dan Jimin sangat terluka saat itu. Namun sebelum Taehyung dan cinta pertamanya itu sempat berpacaran, cinta pertamanya pergi ke luar negeri, dan akhirnya lose contact dengan Taehyung.

Kali ini Taehyung jatuh cinta lagi, dan bukan kepada Jimin yang selalu setia menemaninya.

"Arghhhhh!" Jimin terus berteriak dalam kamarnya. "Apakah orang itu sanggup menerima Taehyung seperti aku yang selalu menunggunya selama ini?"

Jimin mencoba menghubungi handphone Taehyung, dan seperti biasanya, Taehyung tidak menjawab panggilannya.

* * *

Tanpa sengaja Yoongi bertemu dengan Hoseok di sebuah toko buku yang berada dekat dengan kampus mereka.

Yoongi sedang mencari buku tentang musik, sementara Hoseok tengah mencari beberapa buku untuk bahan dalam menyelesaikan sebuah project di kampusnya.

"Oh? Yoongi hyeong!" sahut Hoseok sambil terkejut ketika melihat Yoongi yang sangat dirindukannya selama liburan kini ada tepat di depan matanya.

"Uh..." sahut Yoongi ketika Hoseok memanggilnya.

"Whoaaa~ Kita bisa bertemu disini..." sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

Yoongi tentu saja terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Hoseok.

Bukankah terakhir mereka bertemu, Yoongi membentaknya di kamar mandi? Mengapa sekarang ia justru terlihat senang bertemu dengannya?

"Kau sedang mencari apa hyeong?" tanya Hoseok, bingung mengapa Yoongi terus menatapnya.

"Uh... Uhm... Aku sedang mencari buku musik.. Kau?" jawab Yoongi dengan nada agak canggung.

"Apa kau begitu canggung berbincang denganku?" sahut Hoseok.

"Uh?" Yoongi membelalakan kedua mata kecilnya.

"Kejadian waktu itu... Aku benar-benar minta maaf..." sahut Hoseok sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Ah~ Iya..." gumam Yoongi pelan.

"Aku memang keterlaluan.. Tapi aku janji aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.." sahut Hoseok.

"Baguslah kalau begitu..."

"Aku mau mengenalmu lebih dekat, Yoongi hyeong..." sahut Hoseok tiba-tiba.

"Uh?" Yoongi kembali membelalakan kedua mata kecilnya.

"Aku tertarik kepadamu sejak kau memarahiku waktu itu.. Kau terlihat.. Uhm.. Sangat keren..."

Kali ini wajah Hoseok memerah dengan sempurna setelah mengucapkan isi hatinya kepada Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya bisa terkejut mendengar ucapan Hoseok.

"Bertemanlah denganku, hyeong..." gumam Hoseok tiba-tiba.

"Uh? Uh... Iya..." Yoongi hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum canggung.

* * *

Jimin mencoba kembali menghampiri kamar apartement Taehyung karena sejak tadi Taehyung tidak mengangkat panggilannya.

Berkali-kali Jimin menekan bel namun tetap tidak dibukakan. Jimin kembali berteriak memanggil nama Taehyung, namun tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Tak lama kemudian, tetangga sebelah kamar apartement Taehyung keluar dan memperingatkan Jimin agar berhenti berteriak.

Jimin meminta maaf dan akhirnya berjongkok di depan pintu kamar apartement Taehyung.

"Apa ia benar-benar tidak ada di dalam? Ia sedang dimana sekarang?" gumam Jimin. entah kepada siapa ia berbicara.

Hampir setengah jam lebih Jimin menunggu namun Taehyung tidak juga terlihat batang hidungnya.

* * *

"Ada apa denganmu dan Taehyung? Mengapa kalian bisa saling mengenal?" tanya Jin sambil menatap Jungkook dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Setelah Taehyung pergi, Jin meminta Jungkook menemaninya duduk sejenak di taman dekat kosan nya.

"Bagaimana kau kenal dengan Taehyung?" Bukannya menjawab, Jungkook justru bertanya balik.

"Yaishhh~ Aku bertanya duluan padamu..." gerutu Jin.

"Kau jawab dulu, baru kujawab." sahut Jungkook.

" _Pria ini memang menyebalkan!_ " gerutu Jin dalam hatinya.

"Taehyung teman sekelasku di kampus. Jadi tentu saja kami saling mengenal. Lalu kau?" tanya Jin.

"Sekelas? Ia memanggilmu hyeong, berarti kau lebih tua darinya." sahut Jungkook.

"Aku terlambat masuk kuliah karena harus bekerja menabung biaya masuk kuliahku." sahut Jin sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya, ia berbahaya." sahut Jungkook tiba-tiba. Jin menatap wajah Jungkook, dan wajah Jungkook benar-benar terlihat sangat serius.

"Bagaimana kau mengenalnya?" tanya Jin lagi.

"Ia... Kakak tiriku... Ayahnya menikahi ibuku ketika Taehyung berusia satu tahun... Dan aku lahir ketika ia berusia dua tahun... Dan ia begitu membenciku..." sahut Jungkook sambil menatap langit.

Jin membelalakan kedua matanya.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **ChiminChim : selamat tebakan anda tepat {} wih kalian jodoh berarti sama2 2 bulan/? XD remet2, bahasamu mengalihkan duniaku XD here next chapt :)**

 **Chaniie97 : Jimin keliatan kalem ya? kan belum keluar tuh karakter aslinya gimana wkwkw XD ASLI CHAN SAYA NGAKAK BACA " _Tukang jualan sosis bakar yang waktu itu dibeli Yoongi :v_ " wkwkw XD kamu mah ingetnya sama sosis mulu XD here next chapt chan :)**

 **Senashin0817 : /jabat tangan sambil senyum dikulum/?/ #abaikan XD waduh tangan saya diremes /mikir keras/ jimin kan anti patah hati/? wkwkw " _kalo gitu tarik jempol bangPDnim deh buat chapter kali ini _ Daebak !_ " TERHARU BACA INI SENA {} sini saya peluk2 manja/? XD**

 **princess jinnie : HAYO GIMANA KARAKTER ASLINYA V? #tebaktebakdapetcoklatsuperman :) terus terus terus? monggo dilanjut sampe end ya princess :)**

 **Aiko Vallery : here next chapt aiko :)**

 **heyoyo : nih saya kasih yoonseok lagi :) whoaaa~ dibilang makin keren~ jadi terharu #gagalpaham XD**

 **IndahIra : kan udah dijelasin kan? ayahnya cerai sama ibunya, nikah lagi :) here next chapt :)**

 **Guest : endingnya siapa ya? /pura2 mikir/?/ XD thx pujiannya :)**

 **Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi22 : masa sih penuh misteri? jadi malu kan dipuji cewe scantik dewi /kibas poni/?/ here next chapt dewicantik :) jimin udah berapa kali nongol kan~ wah kurang fokus, ada aq*a? XD makin panjang komen kamu, makin semangat saya lanjut nulis ff kok :)**

 **taejinluv : kayaknya baru muncul di ff saya ya ini id? salam kenal ya :) /jabat tangan/ whoa~ makasih bgt pujiannya {}**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WHOAAAAA~**

 **Ternyata makin kesini makin banyak yang suka :) Alhamdulillah :)**

 **Kirain udah pada bosen baca FF saya hehehe :)**

 **Selalu makasih sebanyak-banyaknya ya buat semuaaaaa pujian2 yang kalian kasih, semua dukungan2 kalian buat saya, semua masukan saran dan kritikannya. Makasih selalu karena sempet2in baca dan review FF ini /deep bows/**

 **Keep reading sampe end ya :) /bows/**

 **Btw, numpang promote, gara2 liat rambut blonde Jin dan rambut orange gonjreng taehyung, saya jadi nemu ide gaje bikin FF One Shoot tentang mereka. Judulnya "ICE PRINCE FOR MY HEART", cast JinMin VMin, silakan dibaca juga kalau ada waktu ya all :) /bows/**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Love And Confusion**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members - #TaeJin #YoonJin #KookJin #NamJin #VHope #YoonSeok #VMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea "Cheese In The Trap".**

* * *

"Ia... Kakak tiriku... Ayahnya menikahi ibuku ketika Taehyung berusia satu tahun... Dan aku lahir ketika ia berusia dua tahun... Dan ia begitu membenciku..." sahut Jungkook sambil menatap langit.

Jin membelalakan kedua matanya.

"Jangan pernah mencoba mendekatinya, karena ia pria yang sangat berbahaya. Kau bahkan tidak akan bias menebak apa yang tengah ada dipikirannya ketika ia menatapmu…" gumam Jungkook, kali ini sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa ada masalah yang pernah dibuatnya?" tanya Jin, mengingat kecurigaannya selama ini bahwa Taehyung lah dalang yang diam-diam sering mengerjainya.

Jungkook menatap wajah Jin. "Ada terlalu banyak hal jika harus kuceritakan semuanya. Dan itupun sebenarnya bukan urusanku. Hanya saja, karena aku berhutang nyawa padamu, aku bermaksud kali ini membantumu agar kau tidak terlibat dalam garis kehidupan Taehyung."

"Maksudmu?" Jin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Satu hal yang bisa kuceritakan padamu saat ini adalah, terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak…" Jungkook terdiam sejenak.

Jin terus menatap Jungkook penuh tanda Tanya.

"Taehyung sering menyiksaku saat aku masih kecil…. Saat kami masih kanak-kanak, ia sering menyiksaku… Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan appa dan eomma….." Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya, memandangi tanah yang ada di sekitar sepatunya.

"Menyiksamu?" Jin membelalakan kedua matanya, membulat dengan sempurna.

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kedua bola mata Jin yang tengah membulat dengan sempurna itu. "Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak…. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mencapai mimpiku karena ulahnya…"

Jin berusaha menanyakan lebih banyak namun Jungkook hanya menjawab dengan beberapa kata yang misterius.

"Intinya, berhati-hatilah padanya. Jangan pernah dekat dengannya. Jangan dengarkan apapun perkataannya, karena apa yang dikatakannya belum tentu sesuai dengan apa yang ada di benaknya." sahut Jungkook sambil berjalan meninggalkan Jin di taman.

* * *

"Yoongi aaaa~" Jin segera menelepon Yoongi setelah ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Yo hyeong, ada apa?" sahut Yoongi.

"Tadi Taehyung menungguku di depan kosanku.. Dan memaksaku menemaninya pergi… Aku menolak namun ia mencengkram bahuku begitu erat dan tatapannya berubah menjadi sangat menyeramkan….." Jin menceritakan kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya itu.

"Mwoya? Kau tidak apa-apa kan hyeong sekarang? Kau baik-baik saja?" Yoongi panic mendengar cerita Jin.

"Siswa SMA yang kutolong itu, tiba-tiba ia memukul Taehyung dari belakang, dan menyelamatkanku…." sahut Jin.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu….. Kau dimana sekarang?"

"Di dalam kosanku, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa takut…. Aku takut Taehyung nekat datang kesini lagi…" gumam Jin dengan suara lirih, masih trauma dengan apa yang baru saja dihadapinya.

"Bagaimana siswa SMA itu bisa menolongmu hyeong?"

"Ia bilang tidak sengaja sedang lewat dan melihatku menjerit, jadi ia refleks menolongku, dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya?" sahut Jin.

"Ada apa hyeong?" Yoongi menjadi semakin penasaran.

"Siswa SMA itu bernama Jungkook, dan ia ternyata adik tiri dari Taehyung!" sahut Jin, yang tentu saja membuat Yoongi sangat terkejut mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana bisa dunia sesempit ini?" sahut Yoongi dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Dan kau tahu apa lagi yang mengejutkan?"

"Apa hyeong?"

"Jungkook berpesan padaku agar aku jangan pernah mendekatinya…. Karena Taehyung sangat berbahaya, dan Jungkook pernah disakiti oleh Taehyung saat mereka masih kecil….." suara Jin semakin lirih saat bercerita kepada Yoongi.

"Sesuai dugaanku, aura Taehyung sangat tidak biasa… Aku bisa merasakan ada aura menyeramkan yang dipancarkannya hyeong…. Sesuai dengan apa yang selalu kukatakan kan? Berhati-hatilah padanya….."

"Iya, Yoongi a~ Aku takut…"

"Besok kau ijin saja pulang agak cepat, setengah hari, aku akan menemanimu mencari kosan baru. Kau harus segera pindah, ke tempat dimana Taehyung tidak mengetahui keberadaanmu…." sahut Yoongi.

Jin mengiyakan dan akhirnya mereka mengakhiri panggilan itu.

Jin terbaring di kasurnya, menatap langit-langit, masih mencoba mencerna apa saja yang telah dilaluinya seharian itu.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Jin pulang agak awal dan Yoongi menjemputnya di depan toko roti.

"Pakai helm nya hyeong~" sahut Yoongi sambil menyerahkan helm kepada Jin.

Jin memakai helm itu dan langsung naik ke motor Yoongi.

"Ayo cari kosan yang berlawanan arah dengan kosanmu sekarang…" sahut Yoongi.

"Andwe~ Nanti kalau ia membuntutiku, akan ketahuan kalau aku pindah.. Bagaimana kalau mencari kosan yang arahnya masih searah dengan kosanku sekarang, tapi sedikit agak jauh kesana?" sahut Jin.

"Benar juga apa yang kau katakan hyeong… Oke, kita cari yang searah dengan kosanmu dulu hyeong~" sahut Yoongi sambil menyalakan mesin motornya dan melaju mencari kosan yang baru untuk Jin, pria yang sangat dicintai Yoongi itu.

* * *

"Namjoon aaaaaaaa~" teriak Hoseok ketika Namjoon membukakan pintu rumahnya.

"Yaishhh~ Masih siang dank au sudah begitu berisik.. Ada apa Hoseok a?" sahut Namjoon.

"Kau tahu? Aku bertemu Yoongi hyeong kemarin~ Di toko buku~ Aigoooo~ Ia terlihat semakin tampan~" sahut Hoseok dengan penuh semangat dan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Whoaaa~ Daebak…." sahut Namjoon, dan tiba-tiba wajah Jin kembali melintas pikirannya.

" _Seandainya aku bisa berpapasan dengan Jin hyeong~"_ sahutnya salam hati.

"Liburan masih cukup lama~ Yaishhhh~" gerutu Hoseok sambil berjalan menuju dapur, membuka kulkas milik Namjoon, dan meminum sekaleng soda yang ada disana.

"Semua tugasmu sudah selesai?" tanya Namjoon.

"Belum… Bantu aku Namjoon a~ Oke oke oke?" sahut Hoseok dengan mata memelas. "Kau kan paling cerdas di angkatan kita~ Euuung~"

Namjoon hanya bisa tertawa melihat aegyo sahabat baiknya itu.

"Ayo kita kerjakan bersamaaaa~" sahut Namjoon sambil merangkul bahu Hoseok dan mengajaknya berjalan ke kamar untuk memulai mengerjakan semua project liburan mereka.

* * *

Jimin tengah terduduk di ruang tamu apartement Taehyung, sementara Taehyung sedang mandi di dalam kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya.

Jimin mengganti channel televisi namun tidak ada satupun acara yang menarik perhatiannya.

Tiba-tiba handphone Taehyung yang tergeletak di meja menarik perhatiannya.

" _Jika aku melihat handphonenya, aku bisa mencari tahu identitas pria yang dicintai Taehyung kan?"_ bisik suara hati kecilnya.

Jimin segera mengambil handphone Taehyung yang tergeletak di hadapannya itu dan segera mengecek handphonenya.

Passwordnya masih sama seperti dulu. Tanggal lahir ibu kandungnya.

Dan Jimin sangat terkejut ketika membuka galeri di handphone Taehyung.

Ada sangat banyak foto seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan berbibir merah, hanya saja semua foto itu jelas-jelas bukan foto yang diambil dengan diketahui oleh orang yang ada di dalam foto itu! Ini seperti seorang sasaeng fans yang tengah membuntuti idolanya!

" _Taehyung.. Apakah ia menjadi seorang stalker dari pria yang dicintainya itu? Ini sangat mengerikan..._ " gumam Jimin dalam hatinya.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Indahira : hayo mau buat perhitungan apa coba? :)**

 **Chaniie97 : dibikin jahat jangan yaaa /sok2 mikir/?/ fb? ada, fb rp tapi udah lupa password wkwkw XD selamat, tebakan anda benar, sini saya cium/? #abaikan XD**

 **uuuu : whoaaaa~ thx atas pujiannya :) btw salam kenal ya :) kamu baru pertama kali review ya?**

 **Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi22 : " _kurang fokus. habisnya FF yang Author buat banyak, jadi agak sedikit sulit menngingat jalan cerita chapter sebelumnya_ " wkwkw sering ketuker2 gitu ya ini alur FF yang mana gitu? saya aja pas ngetik ceritanya jg suka bingung ini lg mau apdet yg FF mana XD lah dragon ball mana nyambung dewicantikkkkk -_- alhamdulillah ada yg semangat baca FF saya ini :) lah kok fakum knp? **

**Aiko Vallery : here again aiko :)**

 **princess jinnie : waduh saya ngakak baca reviewnya XD boleh juga tuh kapan2 bikin taejin, tae jual jin ke perbudakan/? terus diselamatin namjoon/? XD udah kejawab kan pertanyaanmu di chapter ini? :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THX THX A LOT YA ALL BUAT SEMUA PUJIAN DAN SUPPORT2NYA :)**

 **Thx udah nyempetin baca dan review... Thx buat semua masukan, kritik, dan semua review kalian yang bikin saya semakin semangat buat nulis FF :)**

 **Here next chapter, happy reading ya all :) Keep reading sampe end ya /bows/**

* * *

 **Note: Weekend ini mulai jumat saya hiatus ya, ada urusan ke surabaya... Jadi mohon ditunggu next chapter FF ini di hari selasa tgl 3 mei 2016 ya all :) Jangan lupa baca juga FF One Shoot terbaru saya yang "Ice Prince For My Heart", with cast: VMin JinMin, based on rambut orange gonjrengnya taehyung plus kim seokjin, dan si hitam pekat park jimin :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Love And Confusion**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members - #TaeJin #YoonJin #KookJin #NamJin #VHope #YoonSeok #VMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea "Cheese In The Trap".**

* * *

Waktu berlalu dengan cukup tenang akhir-akhir ini.

Taehyung belum menunjukkan wajahnya lagi di hadapan Jin sejak kejadian sore itu.

Setelah selesai mengerjakan pindahan kos, Jin dan Yoongi berjalan menuju mini market yang ada di dekat kosan baru Jin, dan membeli es krim untuk menyegarkan dahaga mereka.

"Besok kau harus datang pokoknya hyeong! Aku besok manggung..." sahut Yoongi.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya sambil menjilati es krim di tangannya.

"Awas kalau telat~ Atau kau mau berangkat denganku?" tanya Yoongi.

"Kau kan harus gladi bersih dulu~" gumam Jin.

"Kau kan bisa menemaniku gladi bersih jadinya hyeong~" sahut Yoongi sambil memasukan es krim di tangannya ke mulutnya.

"Aniya~ Aku tidak enak dengan teman-teman bandmu, Yoongi a~ Aku kan tidak dekat dengan mereka..." gumam Jin.

"Terserah kau saja kalau begitu hyeong, yang pasti kau harus datang~ Araseo?" sahut Yoongi sambil menatap wajah Jin.

"Oke~ Call~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

Dan debaran di dada Yoongi kembali berdetak kencang melihat betapa manis senyuman yang barusan terbentuk di wajah Jin.

* * *

Namjoon tengah termenung menatap langit malam itu. Akhir-akhir ini Jin sering mampir ke dalam mimpi-mimpinya.

Entah karena Namjoon merindukan wajah Jin, atau karena perasaan Namjoon kepada Jin semakin bertambah akhr-akhir ini.

Namjoon tiba-tiba teringat, ada titipan paket dari ayahnya untuk diberikan kepada teman ayahnya di daerah yang sedikit agak jauh dari rumahnya.

Namjoon menaiki sepeda motornya dan menuju ke rumah teman ayahnya, dan sebuah pemandangan mengejutkannya!

Jin. Sosok seorang Kim Seokjin yang selama liburan ini begitu dirindukannya ada disana! Sedang mengobrol dan tertawa dengan teman ayahnya! Di depan teras rumah teman ayahnya itu!

"Uh? Jin hyeong?" Namjoon menatap wajah Jin dengan kebingungan.

"Uh? Namjoon a~ Annyeong~" sahut Jin sambil terbelalak melihat kedatangan Namjoon.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini hyeong?" tanya Namjoon.

"Justru itu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Namjoon a~" sahut Jin.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya teman ayah Namjoon yang berusia sekitar empat puluh tahunan itu.

"Dia teman sekampusku, ahjussi.. Ah, maksudku, aku hoobae nya, ia sunbae ku di kampus.." jawab Jin sambil menatap wajah teman ayah Namjoon itu.

"Lalu ada apa kau kesini, Kim Namjoon?" tanya teman ayahnya kepada Namjoon.

"Ah, ini ahjussi, ada titipan paket dari ayahku..." sahut Namjoon sambil menyerahkan sebuah paket kepada teman ayahnya itu.

"Oh~ Sampaikan terima kasih pada ayahmu ya.." sahut teman ayah Namjoon itu sambil tersenyum. "Kalian silakan berbincang, aku masuk duluan ke dalam..."

Namjoon duduk disamping Jin dan mereka saling bertatapan.

"Kau sedang apa disini? Dia teman ayahmu?" tanya Jin.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Lalu mengapa kau bisa disini hyeong?"

"Aku pindah kos kesini Namjoon a~" sahut Jin sambil menunjuk sebuah kamar di lantai atas di rumah sebelah.

"Ah! Aku lupa kalau ahjussi memang mempunyai kos-kosan... Kau sudah lama disini?"

"Baru tadi pagi pindah. Ah Namjoon a, apa aku bisa minta bantuanmu?" tanya Jin.

"Ne, ada apa hyeong?"

"Jangan sampai ada siapapun yang tahu aku tinggal disini sekarang ya..."

"Waeyo?" Namjoon menatap Jin dengan oenuh tanda tanya.

"Ada stalker yang terus mengikuti sampai aku harus pindah kosan hyeong~" sahut Jin sambil memajukan bibirnya yang tebal dan kemerahan itu, memuat Namjoon rasanya ingin melumat bibir indah yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Benarkah? Whoaaa~ Itu berbahaya, hyeong!" Namjoon mulai merasa cemas.

"Karena itu jangan beritahu siapa-siapa kalau aku disini ya~"

"Oke hyeong~" sahut Namjoon.

Dan akhirnya mereka berbincang-bincang cukup panjang akan banyak hal malam itu.

Dan setibanya di rumah, Namjoon merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya, sambil tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya, mengingat kembali kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Senyuman Jin membuat jantung Namjoon terus berdetak dengan cepat.

* * *

Yoongi berdiri di depan kaca sambil merapikan rambut dan pakaiannya.

Bukan karena ia akan tampil dengan bandnya hari ini, tapi karena Jin akan datang dan melihatnya manggung.

Ini pertama kalinya Jin menonton Yoongi manggung membawakan lagu ciptaan sendiri, karena itu Yoongi memastikan dirinya harus terlihat dengan sempurna hari ini dihadapan Jin.

Dan sebuah lagu, yang selama ini diam-diam diciptakannya, khusus untuk Jin seorang, akan dibawakannya siang ini, dihadapan Jin secara langsung.

Dengan sebuah harapan, bahwa ketulusan hati Yoongi dapat menyentuh hati pria manis yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Semoga Jin hyeong menyukai lagu yang kuciptakan untuk menyemangatinya..." gumam Yoongi pelan sambil menatap pantulan dirinya yang sudah terlihat rapi dengan sempurna.

* * *

Jin sudah berdandan rapi. Dengan kaos lengan panjang berwarna ungu cerah, celana jeans selutut, dan sepatu puma hitam ungu kesayangannnya, ia bersiap berangkat menuju tempat Yoongi akan manggung siang ini.

Poninya dirapikan kembali sebelum ia mengunci pintu kosannya, dan kemudian berjalan menuju tangga untuk turun ke bawah, dan baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan dari kosannya itu, di tengah jalan ia berpapasan dengan Jungkook.

"Hai, Jinnie~" sapa Jungkook sambil tersenyum melihat Jin.

"Yaish! Panggil aku hyeong!" gerutu Jin.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Jungkook, mengabaikan celotehan Jin.

"Nonton acara konser kecil, sahabat dekatku manggung dengan bandnya siang ini~" sahut Jin.

"Mengapa kau ada di daerah ini?" tanya Jungkook, masih bingung.

"Ah~ Kau tutup mulutmu ya!" sahut Jin sambil tiba-tiba menutup mulut Jungkook dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Wae?" sahut Jungkook sambil menyingkirkan tangan Jin di mulutnya.

"Jangan sampai Taaehyung tahu aku ada disini... Aku pindah karena takut dengannya..." gumam Jin.

"Kau? Takut dengan Taehyung? Karena ceritaku waktu itu?" sahut Jungkook sambil menatap wajah Jin.

"Apa kau waktu itu hanya bercanda? Apa kau hanya membohongiku waktu itu kalau ia berbahaya?" sahut Jin, tidak mengerti mengapa Jungkook bertanya seperti itu kepadanya.

"Aniya~ Aku serius~" sahut Jungkook sambil terus menatap wajah Jin.

"Intinya, aku tidak mau ia tiba-tiba berkunjung ke kosanku lagi dan memaksaku untuk kencan dengannya!" gerutu Jin.

"Ia mengajakmu berkencan?" tanya Jungkook lagi, kali ini matanya sedikit terbelalak.

"Ia bahkan mengatakan padaku bahwa ia menyukaiku dan ingin menjadi kekasihku!" sahut Jin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Taehyung? Mengatakan ia menyukaimu? Taehyung memintamu berkencan dengannya?" Kali ini ekspresi Jungkook dipenuhi rasa terkejut yang sangat terlihat jelas.

"Iya~ Makanya aku takut.. Ia sedikit menyeramkan dimataku... Memangnya ada apa? Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu kepadaku?" Jin bertanya kepada Jungkook.

"Jangan pernah menerima cintanya jika kau masih ingin selamat!" sahut Jungkook tiba-tiba.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Aiko Vallery : here next chapter, aiko :)**

 **Chaniie97 : kalo jimin jahat emang kenapa? /ceritanya agak songong/?/ wkwkwk maapkeun ya chanchanmarichan~**

 **Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi22 : gimana olimpiadenya dewicantik? sukses kah? wkwkw maksiat XD liat BTS emang bisa jadi maksiat? hayooooo~ nangis2 kenapa gitu wi? baru denger suka kpop bisa nangis2... waduh kalo jepang2an saya nyerah, kaga tau apa-apa wkwkw :)**

 **heyoyo : hayo mau percaya jungkook apa taehyung hayooo? :p wkwkw disini kaga ada yoonseok tapi adanya namjin :) asek dah dibilang keren #gagalpaham/? XD**

 **princess jinnie : nih apdet lagi :) wkwkw :) wayolo, budak? serem amet waks nih udah balik tapi mungkin besok long weekend hiatus lagi deh :(**

 **Indahira : hayo taehyung kenapa gitu hayolo? #tebaktebakdapetcoklat ini udah balik, tp besok long weekend ilang lagi nih saya kayaknya waks**

 **Senashin0817 : annyeong juga {} gpp ga sempet review yang penting nyempetin baca :) asik, dapet cintaaaa /bungkus cintanya, taro di bantal buat dipeluk/?/ widiiih jempol army, byk bgt dong? jadi malu saya :)**

 **uuuu : welkam to ff world kalo gt uuuu :) wah dibilang seru, jd terharu /nangis bareng jimin/?/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WHOAAAAAH~ MAKASIH BANYAK BGT BUAT SEMUA PUJIAN, SUPPORT, DAN DUKUNGAN SERTA SEMUA SEMANGATNYA BUAT SAYA :)**

 **Thx udah pada baca dan nyempetin review :) Thx karena masih setia baca FF ini dan FF saya lainnya /deep bows/**

 **Here next chapter, dan untuk next chapter mungkin baru dipost minggu depan, yang The Marriage juga next chapter mungkin baru dipost minggu depan, karena besok kamis-minggu long holiday dan saya kemungkinan susah apdet chapter krn banyak acara keluarga :(**

 **Btw, happy reading and keep reading sampe end ya all, please waiting for next chapter yaaa /bows/**

* * *

 **Note: Dan sebagai permintaan maaf saya karena baru bakal apdet chapter minggu depan, saya udah buat ini satu FF One Shoot "Bcoz I Love You (Psycho vs Lover) -** **#NamV #YoonV #JinV" tapi besok baru saya postnya ya biar selama liburan 4 hari besok bisa baca FF One Shoot saya ini. Jadi FF One Shoot yang ini terdiri dari 4 chapter. Prologue, 2 Months Ago, Blood War, sama Epilogue, dan semoga FF One Shoot yang**  
 **"Bcoz I Love You (Psycho vs Lover)" ini masih bisa menghibur kalian selama 4 hari saya hiatus ya :) annyeong all, see u in my next FF /bows/  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Love And Confusion**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members - #TaeJin #YoonJin #KookJin #NamJin #VHope #YoonSeok #VMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea "Cheese In The Trap".**

* * *

"Jangan pernah menerima cintanya!" sahut Jungkook tiba-tiba.

"Waeyo?" Tanpa sadar Jin refleks bertanya kepada Jungkook.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Jungkook dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Aniya~"

"Lalu mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" sahut Jungkook sambil menatap tajam ke arah Jin.

"Aku ingin tahu saja mengapa aku tidak boleh menyukainya..." sahut Jin.

"Sudah kubilang, ia berbahaya~" gumam Jungkook.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau terlihat manis hari ini~" sahut Jungkook sambil menatap Jin dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakinya.

"Aigooooo~" sahut Jin sambil mengacak rambut Jungkook.

"Jangan sentuh rambutku! Jadi berantakan kan~" gerutu Jungkook sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan merapikan rambutnya, dan ekspresi Jungkook saat itu benar-benar terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Jin.

Sesosok anak SMA yang masih polos dan lugu terpancar dari wajah Jungkook saat itu.

"Kau mau berkencan, Jinnie a?" sahut Jungkook sambil menatap wajah Jin.

"Jinnie.. Jinnie... Siapa yang mengijinkanmu memanggilku begitu?" gumam Jin sambil memukul pelan bahu Jungkook.

"Apa aku butuh ijinmu jika ingin memanggilmu Jinnie? Haruskah aku memanggilmu Jinderella?" sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum menggoda Jin.

"Aigoooo~ Terserah kau saja.. Sudah! Aku harus segera berangkat~ Nanti aku terlambat..." sahut Jin.

"Benar kau mau berkencan?" sahut Jungkook.

"Bukan urusanmu~" sahut Jin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ternyata ada juga yang menyukai pria segalak dirimu~"

"Aigoo~ Aku mau menonton sahabatku.. Ia dan bandnya akan manggung... Ckckck~" gerutu Jin mendengar celotehan Jungkook yang menyebalkan itu.

"Konser band? Aku suka band~ Boleh aku ikut?" sahut Jungkook tiba-tiba, mengagetkan Jin, dan spontan membuat Jin membelalakan kedua matanya yang indah itu.

"Kau suka band? Kau mau ikut denganku?"

"Ne~ Andwe?" tanya Jungkook sambil menunjukkan ekspresi seperti sedang memohon.

"Uhm~ Baiklah~" sahut Jin sambil menatap Jungkook.

Pakaian Jungkook saat itu memang cukup rapi. Kaos putih polos, celana jeans, dan sepatu kets merah.

"Kajja, Jinnie a~" sahut Jungkook sambil menarik tangan Jin.

"Yaishhh~ Aku yang tahu arahnya, mengapa justru kau yang menarikku?" sahut Jin.

"Oh iya~ Aku lupa~ Mian~" sahut Jungkook dengan ekspresi sok cool, seperti ekspresi sombong yang biasa ditunjukkannya pada Jin.

" _Dia berulah lagi~_ " gerutu Jin dalam hatinya.

* * *

Sebuah chat masuk ke handphone Yoongi.

 ** _Jin: Yoongi aaa~ Aku mengajak seorang teman yaaa... Bocah SMA itu, ia merengek minta diajak menonton bandmu..._**

Yoongi terkejut ketika membaca chat dari Jin.

 ** _Yoongi: Adik tiri Taehyung? Mengapa ia bisa ikut?_**

 ** _Jin: Kami berpapasan di jalan.. Ia bertanya aku mau kemana~ Aku menjelaskan padanya dan kau tahu apa jawabannya? Ia justru begitu antusias untuk ikut..._**

 ** _Yoongi: Kau harus berhati-hati juga padanya hyeong~ Aku takut ini jebakan yang direncanakan Taehyung lagi untuk mengerjaimu hyeong..._**

 ** _Jin: Maksudmu? Bukankah ia yang menyelamatkanku dari Taehyung...? Dan ia sangat membenci Taehyung juga~_**

 ** _Yoongi: Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan ya hyeong~ Jangan sampai telat... :)_**

 ** _Jin: Araseooo~ :) Hwaiting Min Yoongi :)_**

 ** _Yoongi: Ne~ :)_**

Yoongi menghela nafasnya. "Padahal aku berharap ia datang seorang diri untuk melihatku~"

* * *

Taehyung membuka galeri di handphonenya, dan terus menatap foto-foto Jin yang ada disana.

Foto Jin yang seringkali diam-diam diambilnya dari kejauhan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatnya mempercayaiku?" gumam Taehyung.

Tak lama kemudian handphonenya berbunyi. Dan nama itu lagi-lagi tertera di layar handphonenya.

Jimin.

Dan tentu saja, Taehyung tidak akan mengangkat panggilan itu. Tak lama kemudian sebuah pesan masuk ke handphonenya.

.

 ** _From: Noisy Chim_**

 ** _Taetae yaaaaa~ Pria yang kau sukai itu... Haruskah aku mencari tahu tentangnya? Sehebat apa sampai ia bisa membuatmu menjadi seorang stalker?_**

.

Taehyung terbelalak membaca pesan dari Jimin itu. "Mengapa ia tahu aku sering menjadi stalkernya?" gumam Taehyung.

"Yaissssshhh~ Dia pasti mengecek handphoneku! Sialan..." gerutu Taehyung.

* * *

Jin dan Jungkook sudah tiba di tempat dimana Yoongi akan manggung. Mereka mendapat tempat duduk agak depan karena Yoongi sudah memesan kursi itu terlebih dahulu, dan untung saja untuk Jungkook masih bisa ditambahkan satu kursi lagi disamping Jin.

Tak lama kemudian Yoongi dan kawan-kawannya naik ke stage dan memulai penampilan mereka.

Yoongi memainkan gitar sambil menyanyikan part rap dari lagu itu.

Tiga lagu sudah dibawakan, dan antusias penonton sangat luar biasa. Sampai akhirnya tiba-tiba Yoongi mengambil mic dan memulai ucapan yang sudah direncanakannya dari jauh-jauh hari.

"Kali ini kami akan membawakan sebuah lagu ciptaanku sendiri.. Dan lagu ini kupersembahkan untuk seseorang.. Seorang sahabat terbaik yang hadir dalam kehidupanku.. Seseorang yang sangat aku sayangi, dan selalu menjadi kekuatan bagiku setiap aku merasa lelah atas kehidupan ini.."

Yoongi terdiam sejenak, kemudian menatap tepat ke mata Jin yang terduduk di bangku penonton.

"Terima kasih karena selalu menjadi semangat setiap aku lelah, dan terima kasih sudah selalu berada disampingku tanpa pernah jenuh dan mengeluh~ Terima kasih selalu mengingatkanku untuk tidak menyerah terhadap semua impian yang aku miliki~ Dan lagu ini untukmu, untuk menyemangatimu dalam meraih semua impian yang kau miliki~"

Dan alunan nada pun mulai terdengar. Yoongi memejamkan matanya, dan sang vokalis mulai menyanyikan lagu ciptaan Yoongi untuk Jin itu.

.

 ** _Same day, same moon  
24/7 every moment repeats  
My life is in between jobless twenty-somethings are afraid of tomorrow  
It's funny, you think anything is possible when you're a kid  
When you feel how hard it is to get through a day  
Keep feeling like the "Control" beat, keep downloading it  
Every single day is a repetition of ctrl+c, ctrl+v _**

**_I have a long way to go but why am I running in place?  
I scream out of frustration but the empty air echoes  
I hope tomorrow will be different from today  
I'm just wishing_**

 ** _Follow your dream like breaker  
Even if it breaks down, oh better  
Follow your dream like breaker  
Even if it breaks down,  
don't ever run backwards, never_**

 ** _Because the dawn right before the sun rises is the darkest  
Even in the far future, never forget the you of right now  
Wherever you are right now, you're just taking a break  
Don't give up, you know_**

 ** _Don't get too far away, tomorrow  
Don't get far away, tomorrow  
Don't get too far away, tomorrow_**

 ** _The tomorrow we've been waiting for becomes the name of yesterday at some point  
Tomorrow becomes today, today becomes yesterday,  
tomorrow becomes yesterday and is behind me  
Life isn't about living along but living through  
As you live through, you'll disappear some day  
If you keep spacing out, you'll be swept away,  
if you ain't no got the guts, trust  
It'll all become yesterday anyway so what's the use?  
I wanted to become happy and strong but why am I getting weaker?  
Where am I going? I'm going here and there but I always come back here  
Yeah, I'll probably flow somewhere, is there an end to this maze?_**

 ** _I have a long way to go but why am I running in place?  
I scream out of frustration but the empty air echoes  
I hope tomorrow will be different from today  
I'm just wishing_**

 ** _Follow your dream like breaker  
Even if it breaks down, oh better  
Follow your dream like breaker  
Even if it breaks down,  
don't ever run backwards, never_**

 ** _Because the dawn right before the sun rises is the darkest  
Even in the far future, never forget the you of right now  
Wherever you are right now, you're just taking a break  
Don't give up, you know_**

 ** _Don't get too far away, tomorrow_**

 ** _Tomorrow, keep walking, we're too young to stop  
Tomorrow, open the door, we see too much to shut the door  
When the dark night passes, a bright morning will come  
When tomorrow comes, the bright light will shine so don't worry  
This isn't a stop but just a pause in your life for a break  
Turn up your thumbs and press play  
so everyone can see_**

 ** _Follow your dream like breaker  
Even if it breaks down, oh better  
Follow your dream like breaker  
Even if it breaks down,  
don't ever run backwards, never_**

 ** _Because the dawn right before the sun rises is the darkest  
Even in the far future, never forget the you of right now  
Wherever you are right now, you're just taking a break  
Don't give up, you know_**

 ** _Don't get too far away, tomorrow_**

 ** _Don't get far away, tomorrow  
Don't get too far away, tomorrow_**

 _._

Musikpun berhenti, dan tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah memenuhi tempat itu.

Dan tanpa sadar air mata menetes dari sudut mata Jin, terharu akan semangat yang Yoongi berikan dari lagu ciptaan Yoongi untuknya itu.

Jungkook menatap wajah Jin dari samping. Dan entah mengapa ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang menghinggapinya.

Sebuah perasaan iri, karena melihat persahabatan yang sangat kuat antara Yoongi dan Jin lewat lagu yang baru saja dibawakan oleh Yoongi untuk Jin.

Dan tiba-tiba saja muncul keinginan dalam hatinya, keinginan untuk bisa menjadi dekat dengan sosok pria manis disampingnya itu.

Entah mengapa, seperti ada aura yang keluar dari tubuh Jin, yang seolah memaksa Jungkook untuk mendekat kepadanya.

Seorang Jeon Jungkook yang selalu menyendiri selama ini, Jungkook yang menjadi berandalan karena pelariannya dari semua masalah keluarga yang menghimpitnya selama ini, entah mengapa tiba-tiba merasa ingin sekali bisa menjadi dekat dengan sosok seorang Kim Seokjin.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **JeonJeonzKim : lah sibuk kaga baca tapi bs riview? hebat bener u jeonz :* #tae-valwaysnotisjeonz XD tumben reviewnya pendek jono~**

 **princess jinnie : wkwkw namjoon masuk rsj ntar/? XD walah ntar jungkook singlet eh single dong? i am back nih :)**

 **Jiminaddict : udah baca blom ff yang baru? yg psycho vs lover itu... ini chanchanmarichan ye?**

 **Indahira : hayo ira coba tebak knp jungkook ngomong gt ke jin hayo? :)**

 **Aiko Vallery : as always, here aiko :)**

 **Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi22 : suka sih dewicantik, tapi gmn ya? idenya agak susah kalo ditulis dengan kata2 wkwkw XD whoaaa~ thx pujiannya ya deewii /peluk/?/ :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HERE NEXT CHAPTER :) Makasih buat semua yg udah setia nungguin lanjutan chapter ff ini /deep bows/**

 **selalu thx a lot buat semua masukan, dukungan, semangat, support, dan pujian2nya :)**

 **Keep reading sampe end ya all /bows/**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Love And Confusion**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members - #TaeJin #YoonJin #KookJin #NamJin #VHope #YoonSeok #VMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea "Cheese In The Trap".**

* * *

Setelah acara berakhir, Jin mengajak Jungkook untuk menemui Yoongi dan memperkenalkan Yoongi pada Jungkook.

"Ini, siswa SMA yang kuceritakan itu..." sahut Jin kepada Yoongi.

"Namaku Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook!" gerutu Jungkook karena Jin menyebutnya sebagai siswa SMA dihadapan Yoongi.

Yoongi tertawa melihat kelakuan Jungkook. "Min Yoongi" sahutnya sambil mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke hadapan Jungkook.

Yoongi memperhatikan Jungkook dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakinya. "Kau cukup tampan~"

"Dan lebih tinggi darimu..." sahut Jungkook dengan nada agak ketus.

"Yaish~ Yang sopan! Dia sahabat terbaikku..." sahut Jin sambil memukul pelan kepala Jungkook.

Yoongi tersenyum melihat perdebatan kecil dihadapannya itu.

"Ah, bagaimana tadi hyeong? Performanceku..." tanya Yoongi sambil menatap Jin.

Jin tersenyum begitu manis. "Itu sangat luar biasa Yoongi a~ Dan lagumu untukku, sangat bagus~ Aku menyukainya... Gumawooooo~"

Yoongi ikut tersenyum melihat Jin menyukai lagu ciptaannya itu, sementara Jungkook, entah kenapa, mulai merasa terpukau melihat senyuman yang terbentuk di wajah Jin.

* * *

Tanpa terasa waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Liburan berakhir, dan ini adalah hari pertama semester baru dimulai.

Hoseok begitu bersemangat di hari pertama semester limanya itu. Tentu saja, karena ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Taehyung. Dan Yoongi.

Begitu pula dengan Namjoon. Akhirnya ia bisa berduaan dengan Jin di perpustakaan dengan alasan belajar.

"Namjoon a, apa rambutku sudah rapi?" sahut Hoseok, memamerkan rambut barunya yang dicat berwarna coklat keemasan itu.

Namjoon, yang juga ikut mengecat warna rambutnya, menjadi berwarna hijau soft mint, menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau terlihat manis dengan rambut barumu..."

"Kyaaaa~" sahut Hoseok sambil berteriak kecil, begitu antusias di hari pertama semester itu.

Dan sebuah pemandangan yang lebih mengejutkan terjadi!

Sosok pria tampan yang nyaris sempurna itu mulai terlihat, turun dari mobilnya, memasuki gedung kampus, dan kali ini lebih menarik perhatian daripada ketika ia pertama kali masuk sebagai mahasiswa baru disana.

Kim Taehyung, ia mengecat rambutnya menjadi warna orange terang, dan hal itu semakin membuat aura ketampanannya terpancar.

Seluruh mahasiswa disana langsung saling berbisik satu sama lain, membicarakan betapa semakin tampannya sosok seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Whoaaaa~ Namjoon a! Lihat!" teriak Hoseok ketika melihat sosok berambut orange terang itu dari kejauhan.

Namjoon tertegun menatap Taehyung dengan rambut barunya itu. Sisi arogannya jadi semakin terpancar di mata Namjoon. Dan Namjoon semakin membenci sosok seorang Kim Taehyung.

Dan tak lama kemudian, lagi-lagi kehebohan terjadi. Jin dan Yoongi masuk ke gedung kampus tak lama setelah Taehyung berjalan masuk.

Jin, kini rambutnya dicat berwarna blonde, begitu kontras dengan bibirnya yang sangat merah, membuat sosok seorang Jin semakin terlihat begitu manis di mata Namjoon.

Dan Yoongi yang berjalan disamping Jin, ikut merubah warna rambutnya menjadi abu-abu pucat, dan membuat aura Yoongi terlihat semakin tampan di mata Hoseok.

"Whoaaaa~ Namjoon a~ Namjoon a! Aku semakin bingung memilih antara Taehyung dan Yoongi hyeong!" Hoseok berteriak kecil sambil memukul-mukul pelan bahu Namjoon.

Sementara Namjoon, masih terdiam dan terpaku menatap sosok seorang Kim Seokjin yang terlihat semakin anggun dan manis dihadapannya itu, mengacuhkan semua kehebohan yang dibuat Hoseok.

* * *

Taehyung terpaku ketika melihat Jin berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas. Terpaku, karena rambut blonde Jin benar-benar membuat sosok Jin terlihat begitu anggun di mata Taehyung.

Sementara Jin justru memekik kecil melihat warna orange terang menghiasi ruangan kelasnya itu.

"Aigoo! Taehyung a, ada apa dengan rambutmu?" sahut Jin tiba-tiba ketika melihat rambut baru Taehyung. Jin lupa bahwa ia sedang menghindar dari Taehyung!

"Ah~ Ini?" sahut Taehyung sambil menunjuk rambutnya. Jin mengangguk pelan.

"Kau tidak suka warna ini?" tanya Taehyung.

Dan tiba-tiba Jin tersadar, bahwa ia sedang menghindari Taehyung!

"Ah~ Lupakan.." sahut Jin sambil segera duduk di kursi yang agak jauh dari tempat Taehyung duduk.

Taehyung kembali menatap tajam ke arah Jin, dengan tatapan aneh seperti biasanya.

Jin mengacuhkan tatapan Taehyung dan fokus mempersiapkan laptopnya, bersiap memulai semester tiganya itu.

* * *

Bel tanda jam istirahat berbunyi.

Jin sesegera mungkin berkemas, mencoba menghindari Taehyung, namun ia kalah cepat dibandingkan Taehyung, karena sekarang pria berambut orange terang itu sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Jin hyeong... Ayo, makan siang denganku..." sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang menunjukkan auranya yang kuat, menunjukkan betapa tampannya sosok seorang Kim Taehyung.

Lagi-lagi semua teman sekelas mereka saling berbisik. Beberapa merasa sangat iri karena Taehyung mengajak Jin makan bersama.

"Taehyung a, mian~ Aku sudah ada janji dengan Yoongi.. MIan..." sahut Jin, kemudian sesegera mungkin ia berlari menuju kantin.

Yoongi sengaja kabur dari kelas pertamanya hari itu karena ia ada urusan dengan anak-anak dari klub musik, dan saat itu posisi Yoongi sudah ada di kantin menunggu Jin.

Nafas Jin terengah-engah ketika ia duduk tepat dihadapan Yoongi.

"Wae,hyeong? Kau terlihat begitu tergesa-gesa..." Yoongi menatap bingung memandangi wajah Jin yang dibanjiri keringat.

"Gwenchana, Yoongi a~ Aigooo~ Huftttt~" sahut Jin sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Ada apa denganmu hyeong? Ini baru hari pertama semester ini, dan kau sudah terengah-engah seperti ini..." tanya Yoongi.

"Taehyung.. Ia mengajakku makan bersama, makanya aku segera berlari kesini... Huftt~~" jawab Jin, masih mencoba membenahi nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Sial! Aku tidak masuk satu kelas saja dia sudah berani mengganggumu lagi.." gumam Yoongi.

* * *

Sore itu Jin harus mengerjakan beberapa tugasnya di perpustakaan, sementara Yoongi harus pulang duluan karena ada urusan dengan anak-anak bandnya.

Namjoon yang sudah berada duluan di perpustakaan segera menghampiri Jin ketika melihat Jin duduk di meja yang tak jauh dari tempat Namjoon duduk.

"Annyeong, hyeong~ Long time no see~" sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum, menunjukkan kedua lesung pipinya.

"Ah~ Namjoon a~ Annyeong~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

"Uh?" Jin terkejut melihat penampilan baru Namjoon. "Soft mint~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

"Waeyo, hyeong? Aneh di wajahku?" tanya Namjoon.

"Aniya~ Itu membuatmu semakin keren, Namjoon a~" sahut Jin, sambil terus tersenyum.

"Gumawo~" Namjoon salah tingkah mendengar pujian Jin. "Rambutmu juga sangat cocok denganu, hyeong~"

"Jinjja? Ah~ Gumawo Namjoon a~ Hehehe~"

"Tugas, hyeong?" tanya Namjoon sambil memperhatikan setumpuk buku yang diambil Jin dari rak perpustakaan.

"Iya... Aku harus mengejar beasiswa lagi, Namjoon a~" jawab Jin sambil mulai menyalakan laptopnya.

Jin dan Namjoon belajar bersama hingga pukul 07.00 PM.

"Ayo pulaaaang~" sahut Jin sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, menstreching tubuhnya yang lelah karena terlalu banyak belajar.

"Mau kuantar, hyeong?" tanya Namjoon.

"Aniya~ Gwenchana, Namjoon a~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

Jin pun menaiki bus di halte dekat kampus, kemudian turun di halte dekat tempat kos barunya, tanpa ia sadari bahwa sejak dari kampus tadi ada seseorang yang diam-diam mengikutinya.

Jin berjalan sendirian di lorong yang agak gelap yang tak jauh dari tempat kos barunya. Dan tiba-tiba, aura yang tidak enak terasa di belakang punggung Jin.

Jin tiba-tiba baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada yang tengah mengikutinya.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Aiko Vallery : here aiko :)**

 **Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi22 : utarakan saja cintamu padaku dewicantik XD #abaikan wkwkw iya FF action diksinya agak rumit, otak saya belom sampe sana wii XD**

 **Jung Nara520 : annyeong, kamu baru pertama kalikah review ff saya? kalo iya, salam kenal ya :) thx udah nyempetin baca dan review /bows/ hayo psiko bukan hayoooo? #tebaktebakdapetcoklatsupermen**

 **Tiffietweety: btw, uname mu sebelum ini apa ya? kalo uname ini kayaknya baru pertama kali liat deh hmmmm~ /mikir keras/ LAH CHANCHAN TERNYATA! ganti uname lg chan? ff kejiwaan? saya belom terlalu ngeh sama istilah2 kejiwaan chan :( wah pantesan tadi mau adzan ga nemu toanya, kamu yg bawa toh hmmmm~**

 **princess jinnie: sini saya terangin pake cahaya cinta/? XD wkwkw sengaja dibikin rumit biar pada penasaran sama saya eh sama ff saya XD saya kambek nih :)**

 **Indahira : as sweet as sugar XD here next chapter ira :)**

 **Samuel903 : annyeong sam, baru pertama mampir ke lapak sayakah? salam kenal ya /jabat tangan/ thx udah nyempetin baca dan review ya :) iya jin lagi center bgt nih, emak2 rempong lg laku wkwkw XD iya, aura taehyung klo lg diem itu aura2 psiko, cocok bgt kalo cheese in the trap dibuat versi BTS nah taehyung yg meranin yoojung sunbae hmmm XD whoaaaa~ ngegigit XD thx bgt ya sam buat pujiaanya /terharu bareng jin/ eomma nya tae terlanjur kitati XD here next chapt :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HERE NEXT CHAPTER~**

 **Thx a lot masih stay buat nyimak FF ini dari awal sampe sekarang /deep bows/**

 **Thx buat selalu support dan mendukung saya dalam menulis ff, thx buat semua masukan saran kritik pujian dan semangatnyaaa /hug all/**

 **Jangan lupa review ya :) Keep reading sampe end :)**

 **Btw, besok saya bakal post 1 FF One Shoot "I'M A BASTARD ONE - #JinKook #NamKook #YoonKook" jangan lupa besok pada baca FF One Shoot terbaru saya ya /bows/**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: Love And Confusion**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members - #TaeJin #YoonJin #KookJin #NamJin #VHope #YoonSeok #VMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea "Cheese In The Trap".**

* * *

Jin berjalan sendirian di lorong yang agak gelap yang tak jauh dari tempat kos barunya.

Dan tiba-tiba, aura yang tidak enak terasa di belakang punggung Jin.

Jin tiba-tiba baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada yang tengah mengikutinya.

Jin dapat melihat bayangan yang mengikutinya. Sesosok pria bertubuh agak tinggi.

Perasaan Jin mulai tidak enak.

" _Kim Taehyung?_ " bisik hati kecil Jin.

" _Pria itu terus mengikutiku... Aku takut..._ " sahut Jin lagi dalam hatinya. Jin terus berjalan di lorong yang gelap itu tanpa berani menoleh sedikitpun.

Jin berlari, dan pria di belakangnya itu berlari. Jin berhenti, dan pria itu juga berhenti.

Jin berjalan, pria dibelakangnya itu ikut berjalan.

Jin segera membalikkan tubuhnya dengan penuh keberanian, dan benar saja, sosok itu ada disana dengan rambut orange terangnya yang terlihat menyala dalam kegelapan .

Kim Taehyung. Sesosok Kim Taehyung yang semakin hari semakin terobsesi dengan sosok seorang Kim Seokjin.

"Mengapa kau terus mengikutiku!" teriak Jin kepada Taehyung.

Taehyung terdiam, menatap Jin dengan tatapan tajam dan senyuman mautnya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu rumahmu, hyeong..." sahutnya dengan nada dingin. "Kau pindah kosan tanpa memberitahuku... Kau mencoba menghindariku?"

"Kalau kau tahu rumahku, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Kali ini Jin tidak kalah tajam menatap ke wajah Taehyung.

"Mengencanimu..." sahut Taehyung dengan senyuman sadis di wajahnya.

"Kau benar-benar gila, Taehyung a!" Jin segera berlari sangat kencang. Untungnya, kali ini Taehyung tidak lagi mengejarnya.

Jin segera masuk ke dalam tempat kosnya itu dan mengunci pintu sesegera mungkin.

Jin terus berjongkok sambil mengatur nafasnya. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, dipenuhi rasa takut.

* * *

Handphone Yoongi berbunyi ketika Yoongi sedang mandi.

Setelah Yoongi selesai mandi dan memakai pakaian, ia segera mengecek handphonenya yang daritadi tidak berhenti berbunyi.

 ** _23 missed call._**

 ** _Seokjinnie hyeongie._**

"Jin hyeong? Wae?" tanya Yoongi dalam hatinya sambil mencoba menghubungi handphone Jin.

"Yoongi a~ Kau darimana? Mengapa panggilanku tidak kau angkat?" sahut Jin tanpa titik koma ketika Yoongi menghubunginya.

"Maaf hyeong aku habis mandi.. Wae? Mengapa kau terdengar begitu cemas?"

"Taehyung... Ia benar-benar gila, Yoongi a!" Jin memekik pelan.

"Ada apa lagi dengannya?" tanya Yoongi.

Jin menceritakan semua yang terjadi barusan kepada Yoongi. Rasanya Jin ingin menangis karena terlalu takut.

"Kau ada di kosanmu kan sekarang? Tunggu sebentar, aku segera kesana..." sahut Yoongi setelah mendengar semua cerita Jin akan kelakuan Taehyung yang semakin menyeramkan itu.

Setelah panggilan terputus, Yoongi segera bergegas mengambil jaket dan helmnya, kemudian dengan kecepatan yang tinggi ia segera meluncur dengan motor kesayangannya menuju ke tempat Jin.

* * *

Namjoon dan Hoseok sedang berkumpul dengan beberapa teman sekelas mereka untuk mengerjakan tugas group project yang harus dikumpulkan minggu depan.

"Ya, Namjoon a~ Rambut orange terang milik Taehyung benar-benar super keren whoaaaa~" sahut Hoseok sambil memejamkan matanya, membayangkan betapa coolnya Taehyung dengan rambut barunya itu.

Namjoon hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sahabat baiknya itu, sementara teman-teman mereka yang lain hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah Hoseok yang seperti anak kecil.

Hoseok membuka matanya dan memegang tangan Namjoon sambil menatap tajam ke arah Namjoon. "Tapi rambut baru Yoongi hyeong juga tak kalah keren, Namjoon a! Aku bingung... Aku harus memilih yang mana?"

"Yaishhh, Jung Hoseok, sebelum kau bingung memilih antara Taehyung dan Yoongi hyeong, lebih baik kau membantu kami mencari bahan untuk tugas presentasi grup kita, aigooooo~" sahut Namjoon sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Hoseok langsung memajukan bibirnya beberapa milimeter ke depan sambil mulai menyentuh laptopnya, terpaksa, harus ikut berpartisipasi mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka.

* * *

"Argggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh~" Jungkook berteriak kecil di dalam kamarnya.

Sudah berulang kali Jungkook berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya dan tertidur, namun ia tetap juga tidak bisa tertidur, karena bayangan wajah Jin terus menghantui pikirannya.

Jungkook segera duduk di kasur, karena berbaring tidak juga membuatnya tertidur, lalu menendangi selimutnya.

"Wae? Wae? Wae?" Jungkook terus meneriaki dirinya karena sekeras apapun Jungkook mencoba menghapus bayangan wajah Jin dari benaknya namun bayangan wajah Jin tetap tidak juga mau menghilang dari benak Jungkook.

"Ada apa denganku? Arghhhhh!" Jungkook menjambaki rambutnya, frustasi.

"Aku harus tidur.. Aku harus tidur.." gumam Jungkook sambil kembali berbaring dan memejamkan matanya.

Semenit.

Dua menit.

"Arghhhhh!" Jungkook kembali terduduk dan menggerutu karena tetap saja ia tidak bisa tertidur.

* * *

Yoongi sudah berada di dalam kamar Jin, dan tengah memeluk tubuh Jin begitu erat karena Jin masih sangat ketakutan.

"Apa sebaiknya kau pindah ke tempatku saja hyeong? Agar aku bisa menjagamu..." gumam Yoongi, masih terus memeluk tubuh Jin yang gemetaran itu.

"Tidak, Yoongi a~ Aku tidak bisa merepotkanmu lebih jauh lagi..." sahut Jin dengan suara sangat pelan.

"Kalau kau begini terus aku yang cemas, hyeong..." sahut Yoongi.

"Aku rasa aku harus lebih berhati-hati lagi mulai sekarang, Yoongi a..." gumam Jin.

Setelah ketakutan Jin mereda, Yoongi mengajak Jin untuk makan di kedai ramen dekat tempat kos Jin.

"Ayo makaaaaan~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum menatap semangkuk ramen kesukaannya yang sudah terhidang dihadapannya.

"Aku rasa kondisimu sudah kembali normal hyeong~ Hahaha..." Yoongi ikut tersenyum kondisi Jin sudah membaik.

* * *

Taehyung menatap dirinya di depan kaca di dalam kamarnya.

"Apa ada yang menakutkan dariku?" gumamnya, karena sebenarnya Taehyung sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Jin yang begitu ketakutan tadi saat mengetahui bahwa Taehyung mengikuti Jin.

Taehyung terus memandangi pantulan dirinya yang terpampang di cermin dihadapannya itu.

"Selain ketampananku, aku rasa tak ada aneh dariku..." gumamnya pelan.

Tiba-tiba ucapan Jimin mengiang kembali di telinga Taehyung.

 _"Apa orang itu tahu bagaimana masa lalumu? Apa ia tahu persis bagaimana sifat kerasmu? Apa ia tahu seberapa menyeramkannya seorang Kim Taehyung?"_

 _"Kau boleh menyukainya... Pertanyaanku, apakah ia juga menyukaimu?"_

 _"Ah~ Tentunya ia menyukaimu juga. Kau cerdas, tampan, kaya... Tapi apakah ia bisa bertahan berada disampingmu dalam kurun waktu yang cukup panjang? Apa ia tetap bisa bertahan denganmu jika mengetahui karaktermu yang sesungguhnya?"_

"Apakah aku memang semenyeramkan itu?" gumam Taehyung lagi sambil memicingkan matanya, berusaha menyelami bagaimana sosok dirinya di mata orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Yoon jihan: annyeong, baru pertama liat kamu review, emang baru pertama apa saya yg pikun? /mikir keras/ btw thx udah nyempetin baca dan review, salam kenal ya :) wah dibilang seru jd terhura/? XD udah ketauan kan siapa hayo yang ngikutin :p**

 **Aiko Vallery : here aiko :)**

 **Tiffietweety : ngingetin saya sama tweety, si burung kuning kecil itu masa chan wkwkw XD mobil dalam bentuk brosur -_- fantasy susah, saya skrng jarang nonton anime :( adventure mungkin bisa tp entah kapan wkwkw**

 **Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi22 : here, dewicantik :) kaga punya blog, sosmed cuma ada ffn, twitter, sama line doang XD iya rambutnya udah ngikutin era Fire :) lah tau2 tadi buka line BTS ke Norway ganti warna rambut lagi hadehhh -_- thx semangatnya dewicantiiiikkkk :) here next chapter :)**

 **princess jinnie : dimaapkeun yg penting nyempetin baca :) tebakan anda tepat sekali :) kan ini di chapter 2 udah ada ulasannya sekilas :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HERE NEXT CHAPTER :)**

 **Btw, FFN lagi eror kah? Klik review eh kosong ga ada isinya, ini aja saya reply review karena baca di notif email...**

 **Kalo ada yang review dan belum kereply berarti reviewnya ga masuk ke saya ya readers, soalnya di notif email cuma masuk lime review ini doang...**

 **Btw, thx masih setia ngikutin FF ini sampe sekarang loh~.. Thx selalu buat support, pujian, dukungan, semangat, saran, dan kritiknya :)**

 **Keep reading sampe end ya, jgn lupa kalo sempet direview :) /bows/**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: Love And Confusion**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members - #TaeJin #YoonJin #KookJin #NamJin #VHope #YoonSeok #VMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea "Cheese In The Trap".**

* * *

"Pagi, Jinnie~" sahut Jungkook dengan senyuman cerah di wajahnya pagi itu, tepat di depan kosan Jin, dengan seragam SMA nya, dengan gaya rambut barunya. Ikal.

Jin tercengang sambil membelalakan kedua bola mata bulatnya. "Ada apa kau kesini pagi-pagi? Ada apa dengan rambutmu?"

"Ayo berangkat bersama... Kita sama-sama menaiki bus di halte yang sama kan..." sahut Jungkook, kembali dengan gaya coolnya, mengabaikan pertanyaan Jin.

"Uh?" Jin masih tidak mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan Jungkook.

"Karena kau aku jadi kurang tidur semalam... Kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan menemaniku berjalan ke halte." sahut Jungkook.

"Uh?" Jin semakin tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Jungkook.

"Kajja~" sahut Jungkook sambil menarik tangan Jin agar Jin berjalan bersamanya.

Jin menatap wajah Jungkook dari samping, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Memang aku terlihat sakit?" sahut Jungkook sambil menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap wajah Jin.

"Kau terlihat sangat aneh hari ini..." sahut Jin sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ayo berangkat, nanti telat, Jinnie ya~" Jungkook kembali melangkah ke depan.

"Yaishhhh~ Panggil aku hyeong!" sahut Jin sambil memukul pelan kepala Jungkook.

"Shirooooo~" sahut Jungkook sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan terus berjalan menuju halte.

Jin segera berjalan menghampiri Jungkook, dan mereka berdua akhirnya berjalan beriringan menuju halte terdekat.

* * *

Jimin sudah menunggu di depan kampus Taehyung.

Hari ini kebetulan ia sedang tidak ada kelas, dan ia merasa sangat penasaran dengan sosok Jin yang begitu dicintai oleh Taehyung.

Dari kejauhan dapat terlihat dengan jelas sosok seorang pria manis berjalan dengan rambut blondenya.

"Sepertinya wajahnya tidak asing di mataku..." gumam Jimin, kebingungan karena seperti pernah melihat wajah itu.

Setelah sosok pria berambut blonde itu semakin mendekat ke arah Jimin, ia baru menyadari bahwa itu adalah sosok pria yang dicintai oleh Taehyung!

"Ah~ Ia merubah warna rambutnya?" gumam Jimin sambil terus menatap wajah Jin yang melintas dihadapannya dan masuk ke dalam gerbang.

Jimin terus memandangi punggung Jin yang berjalan semakin menjauh darinya memasuki gedung kampus sambil memicingkan kedua bola mata kecilnya itu.

"Apa yang membuat Taehyung jatuh cinta padanya? Bagiku ia tidak sespesial itu..." gumam Jimin.

Jimin membalikan tubuhnya, bermaksud untuk pergi berjalan-jalan di sekitar situ untuk mencari udara segar, namun justru ia berpapasan dengan Taehyung.

"Ada apa kau datang kesini?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap tajam ke arah Jimin.

"Aku punya urusanku sendiri.." sahut Jimin.

"Mencariku?" tanya Taehyung, masih sambil menatap tajam ke arah Jimin.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dan tiba-tiba bayangan wajah Jin melintas di benak Taehyung. "Mencari Jin hyeong?"

"Jadi namanya adalah Jin?" gumam Jimin.

Taehyung langsung mendorong tubuh Jimin hingga terpepet ke tembok gerbang kampus di belakangnya.

"Jangan pernah mencoba mengganggu kehidupan Jin hyeong..." sahut Taehyung dengan nada setengah berbisik, lalu Taehyung mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Jimin dan berbisik, "Atau nyawamu akan melayang..."

Jimin begitu tersentak dengan ucapan Taehyung barusan, karena sejahat apapun Taehyung padanya selama ini, baru kali ini Taehyung mengancam nyawanya!

Taehyung mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi Jimin, kemudian berjalan dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar, memasuki gerbang kampus.

Meninggalkan Jimin sendirian dalam keterkejutannya.

* * *

"Pagi hyeong" Taehyung masuk ke dalam kelas sambil tersenyum menyapa Jin yang sudah terlebih dahulu ada di dalam ruangan kelas, duduk di barisan bangku paling depan.

"Uh, ne... Pagi..." sahut Jin sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Terpaksa.

Taehyung segera duduk di kursi tepat di belakang Jin.

"Kau sudah sarapan hyeong?" sahut Taehyung sambil memajukan badannya agar Jin mendengar suaranya.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Sudah..."

Tak lama kemudian Yoongi masuk ke dalam kelas dan menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung yang tengah berusaha mengajak Jin berbincang-bincang.

Taehyung dan Yoongi beradu pandang untuk beberapa detik.

"Pagi Taehyung aaaa~ Pagi Yoongi hyeoooong~" Tiba-tiba suara yang cukup nyaring itu terdengar dari pintu ruang kelas mereka.

Tentu saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Hoseok.

Yoongi dan Taehyung terkejut dan refleks menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal.

Taehyung langsung merubah aura wajahnya dan tersenyum. "Pagi sunbae..."

"Kyaaaa~" Hoseok berteriak kecil melihat senyuman Taehyung yang sangat manis baginya.

"Pagi..." sahut Yoongi sambil menundukan sedikit kepalanya, memberi salam kepada sunbaenya itu.

" _Whoaaa~ Gayanya sangat coooooool~"_ gumam Hoseok dalam hati melihat gaya Yoongi menyapanya.

Tak lama kemudian Namjoon menyusul Hoseok ke depan pintu kelas itu.

"Pagi, Jin hyeong~" sapa Namjoon sambil tersenyum menyapa Jin.

Jin tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Namjoon. "Pagi sunbae~"

"Ehem~" suara sang dosen berdeham dari belakang Namjoon dan Hoseok.

Ternyata sudah waktunya pelajaran di kelas Jin dimulai.

Namjoon dan Hoseok segera berpamitan, sementara Yoongi cepat-cepat duduk di samping Jin, dan kelaspun dimulai.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Jungkook berjalan menuju kampus tempat Jin menuntut ilmu, bermaksud untuk menjemput Jin sore itu.

Jungkook tiba sebelum kelas Jin berakhir, sehingga ia akhirnya harus menunggu di depan gerbang.

Tak lama kemudian beberapa mahasiswa mulai berjalan keluar dari gerbang kampus.

"Ah~ Sudah waktunya kelas berakhir..." gumam Jungkook sambil melihat ke dalam, mencari sosok Jin.

Dari kejauhan, tentu saja Jin mudah dikenali oleh Jungkook karena warna rambut blondenya itu sangat menarik perhatian.

"Jinnie~" Jungkook berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya, berharap Jin melihatnya.

"Uh?" Jin lagi-lagi dibuat tercengang dengan kemunculan Jungkook yang tiba-tiba itu.

Yoongi yang berjalan disamping Jin ikut tercengang.

"Bukankah itu adik tiri Taehyung?" tanya Yoongi.

Jin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mengapa ia disini?" sahut Yoongi lagi.

"Justru itu dia... Aku juga bingung..." jawab Jin sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Jin dan Yoongi segera berjalan menghampiri Jungkook.

"Ah, annyeong~" sahut Jungkook saat menyadari bahwa ada Yoongi disamping Jin.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya, sementara banyak pertanyaan melintas di benaknya.

"Ayo kita pulang bersama, Jinnie ya~" sahut Jungkook.

"Yaishhh!" Jin kembali memukul pelan kepala Jungkook karena seenaknya memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan Jinnie.

Dan tiba-tiba Taehyung sudah berdiri tepat di belakang Jin dan Yoongi, sambil menatap sangat tajam ke arah Jungkook. "Ada urusan apa kau kesini?"

.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Tiffietweety : eh beneran dari sweety chan? wkwkw XD**

 **Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi22 : here next chapter dewicantik :) thx semangatnya MUMUMU :* #eh/? XD  
**

 **heyoyo : #JinUkeHoki wkwkw XD tuh saya sempilin sedikit YoonSeok moment tapi keburu kepergok dosen waks asik ada yg penasaran sama saya #gagalpaham XD " _Udaaah lamaa bangeeet yaampuun aku ga apdet ㅠ.ㅠ makin keren author-nim ceritanya hehehe_ " THX PUJIANNYA YOYO :) thx udah suka sama ff saya yg masih banyak kekurangannya ini :)**

 **princess jinnie : hayo psiko bukan hayo? :p pertanyaan apa aja nih? :)**

 **Aiko Vallery : here again, aiko :)**

 **7XL7 : gpp baru sempet nongol lg di ff saya, sibuk ujiankah? anyway thx udah nyempetin waktu buat baca dan review ff saya ini ya /bows/ tukeran nomer rekening? asik kamu mau transfer duit ke saya/? #abaikan XD btw saya seneng bgt liat antusias kamu yg luar biasa, setiap chapter direview /pelukk eratttttt/ iya byk yg masih jd tanda tanya ya? biar pada penasaran jadi pada ga sabar nunggu lanjutannya/? XD iya akhirnya ffn sembuh /dance fire bareng jimin/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WHOAAAA~ SEKALI LAGI THX A LOT BUAT ANTUSIASNYA DALAM FF SAYA YANG MASIH BANYAK KURANGNYA INI /peluk readers satu2/**

 **Thx buat semangat dan supportnya, thx buat pujian masukan saran kritik dan reviewnya :)**

 **Thx udah pada nyempetin baca ya, here next chapter, happy reading all :)**

 **Keep reading sampe end ya /deep bows/**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: Love And Confusion**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members - #TaeJin #YoonJin #KookJin #NamJin #VHope #YoonSeok #VMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea "Cheese In The Trap".**

* * *

Dan tiba-tiba Taehyung sudah berdiri tepat di belakang Jin dan Yoongi, sambil menatap sangat tajam ke arah Jungkook. "Ada urusan apa kau kesini?"

Jungkook menatap balik ke arah Taehyung, sambil mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya, dengan nada yang agak angkuh berkata, "Menjemput Jinnie~ Ada masalah?"

"Dia lebih tua darimu..." sahut Taehyung dengan nada datar dan dingin.

"Lalu, kau pikir karena siapa aku jadi membenci kata itu?" sahut Jungkook dengan nada sinis.

"Kau masih saja berniat menyalahkanku? Untuk kesalahanmu sendiri?" sahut Taehyung sambil terus menatap tajam ke arah Jungkook.

Taehyung dan Jungkook saling beradu pandang dengan tatapan yang sangat dingin.

"Ehem... Aku rasa lebih baik kalian selesaikan masalah kalian di rumah, jangan disini..." gumam Jin yang mulai merasa risih melihat pertengkaran dua saudara tiri dihadapannya itu.

"Ayo kita pulang~" sahut Jungkook sambil tiba-tiba menggandeng tangan Jin dan menariknya menjauh dari Taehyung.

Yoongi yang kebingungan segera menyusul Jin dan Jungkook, sementara Taehyung memicingkan matanya menatap Jungkook dari belakang.

* * *

"Sebenarnya ada masalah apa antara kalian? Mengapa kalian begitu terlihat saling membenci?" gumam Yoongi ketika ia, Jungkook, dan Jin tengah duduk di sebuah rumah makan yang berada tak jauh dari kampus.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kami hanya tidak ditakdirkan untuk bisa akur..." sahut Jungkook sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

Sejujurnya Jungkook hanya ingin mengajak Jin makan berdua, tapi Yoongi tiba-tiba mengikuti mereka, dan Jungkook tidak mungkin mengusir Yoongi karena Jin pasti akan marah jika Jungkook mengusir Yoongi.

Yoongi mulai merasakan bahwa sepertinya Jungkook tidak senang dengan kehadirannya disana.

" _Apa benar bocah ini menyukai Jin hyeong?_ " gumam Yoongi dalam hati.

Jin sedang asik menyeruput kopinya ketika Yoongi memergoki Jungkook diam-diam tersenyum sambil terus memperhatikan wajah Jin.

" _Masa sainganku bertambah lagi? Dan ia masih SMA! Aigooooo~_ " rutuk hati kecil Yoongi.

* * *

Jimin terkejut ketika melihat sosok itu di dalam sebuah rumah makan.

Walaupun Jungkook merubah gaya rambutnya menjadi sedikit ikal, tetap saja Jimin bisa mengenali bahwa sosok yang tengah duduk disana adalah Jeon Jungkook.

Dan yang membuat Jimin terkejut adalah sosok pria berambut blonde yang duduk disamping Jungkook!

" _Bukankah itu pria yang dicintai Taehyung? Mengapa bisa ia bersama Jungkook?_ " sahut Jimin dalam hatinya.

Jimin segera mengeluarkan handphonenya dari saku dan mengirimkan pesan kepada Jungkook.

 ** _Jimin: "Yaaaaa, Jeon Jungkook~ Lama tak bertemuuuuuuu~_**

Tak lama kemudian Jungkook terlihat mengambil handphone dari sakunya, lalu menjawab pesan Jimin.

 ** _Jungkook: "Lihat siapa yang mengirim pesan! Si bantet Park Jimin! Hahahahahaha~"_**

"Yaish!" gerutu Jimin saat membaca pesan balasan Jungkook.

 ** _Jimin: "Aku sudah bertumbuh tinggi sekarang, bodoh! Kau dimana?"_**

 ** _Jungkook: "Sedang kencan~ Apa kabar kau?"_**

"Kencan?" gumam Jimin sambil memiringkan kepalanya membaca pesan dari Jungkook itu.

 ** _Jimin: "Kau punya kekasih sekarang?"_**

 ** _Jungkook: "Sebut saja calon kekasih~ Hahahaha~ Kau sedang dimana?"_**

 ** _Jimin: "Di seberang rumah makan tempat kau berkencan, bodoh!"_**

Jungkook refleks membanting handphonenya ke meja. Jin dan Yoongi terkejut dan langsung menatap Jungkook yang sedang memutar kepalanya seolah mencari sesuatu.

Jimin dan Jungkook saling bertatapan dari kejauhan. Jungkook segera melambaikan tangan, menyapa Jimin.

Jimin tertawa melihat kelakuan Jungkook yang belum berubah itu. Tetap ceria setiap melihat Jimin.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Jin, kebingungan.

"Ah~ Dia temanku.. Teman Taehyung lebih tepatnya, mereka sekelas sejak kecil, tapi Jimin jauh lebih ramah dan bersahabat dibandingkan makhluk keparat itu..." sahut Jungkook.

Yoongi dan Jin saling bertatapan.

Tak lama sebuah pesan masuk ke handphone Jungkook.

 ** _Jimin: "Jungkook a~ Lain kali kita bertemu yaaaa... Aku harus pergi sekarang~"_**

 ** _Jungkook: "Kau tidak ingin bergabung denganku?"_**

 ** _Jimin: "Aku tak berniat mengganggu kencanmu~ Hahahahaha~"_**

 ** _Jungkook: "Araseo~ Jangan lupa hubungi aku lagi ya!"_**

 ** _Jimin: "Okeeeeeeeeee~"_**

"Dia tidak menyusulmu kesini?" tanya Jin ketika melihat sosok Jimin berjalan menjauhi rumah makan tempat mereka berada sekarang.

"Dia bilang ada urusan lain~" sahut Jungkook sambil memotong daging di piringnya.

"Seberapa dekat ia dengan Taehyung?" tanya Jin, penasaran ketika mendengar Jungkook mengatakan bahwa Jimin sekelas dengan Taehyung sejak kecil.

"Uhmmmm... Setahuku, Jimin menyukai si brengsek itu sejak dulu, tapi si brengsek itu tidak pernah membalas cintanya..." sahut Jungkook, membuat Jin dan Yoongi saling bertukar pandang dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Pria itu menyukai Taehyung?" gumam Jin.

"Kau cemburu?" sahut Jungkook sambil menatap tajam ke arah Jin.

"Uh? Aku? Untuk apa aku cemburu?" sahut Jin.

"Sudah kuperingatkan sejak dulu kan hyeong, jangan pernah jatuh cinta pada pria brengsek bernama Kim Taehyung!" sahut Jungkook, masih sambil menatap tajam ke arah Jin.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya, sementara Yoongi terus memperhatikan raut muka Jungkook.

" _Mengapa bocah ini begitu sensitif setiap membicarakan tentang Taehyung?"_ tanya Yoongi dalam hati.

* * *

"Taehyung menyukai pria blonde itu, sementara Jungkook sedang mendekati pria blonde itu? Bukankah ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang menarik?" gumam Jimin sambil menatap ke arah luar jendela kamarnya.

"Yaishhhh~" Jimin melemparkan bantalnya ke lantai karena kesal. "Padahal pria berambut blonde itu terlihat biasa saja dimataku, bagaimana mungkin ia diperebutkan oleh Taehyung dan Jungkook?"

Jimin mengambil handphonenya dan terus memandangi foto Taehyung yang menghiasi wallpaper handphone miliknya itu.

"Haruskah aku mendukung Jungkook agar pria itu jatuh ke tangan Jungkook? Agar aku bisa kembali mengharapkan cintamu untukku?" gumam Jimin.

"Kupikir selama ini Jungkook jatuh cinta padaku hingga ia sedekat itu padaku, ternyata ia tak lebih hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat... Apa aku begitu tidak layak dicintai oleh siapapun? Sampai kalian berdua yang sudah bersamaku sejak lamapun tidak memiliki rasa apa-apa padaku?" gerutu Jimin sambil terus memandangi wallpaper handphonenya.

* * *

Sudah seminggu berlalu, dan hampir setiap pagi Jungkook selalu ada di depan kosan Jin, dengan alasan yang selalu sama. Berangkat bersama ke halte bus.

"Yaaaa, Jungkook a~ Mengapa sekarang setiap pagi kau menungguku?" gumam Jin sambil menatap bingung ke arah Jungkook yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya di halte, menunggu bus datang.

"Aku hanya bosan jika menunggu sendirian... Aku rasa jika menunggu bus bersamamu jadi lebih menyenangkan..." gumam Jungkook sambil sibuk memainkan game di handphonenya.

"Cih.. Menyenangkan? Kau bahkan selalu sibuk memainkan game setiap kita tiba di halte ini..." gumam Jin sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke tiang halte yang ada disamping kirinya.

"Bersandar di bahuku saja.." sahut Jungkook sambil memasukkan handphonenya ke saku.

Jin menatap bingung ke arah Jungkook.

"Aku akan selalu berusaha menjagamu mulai sekarang... Agar si brengsek itu tidak menganggumu lagi.." gumam Jungkook sambil menatap dengan tatapan serius ke arah Jin.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Tiffietweety : Namjoon kan juga udah suka Jin dari awal wah chanchan mabok/? XD**

 **Aiko Vallery : here aiko :)**

 **7XL7 : emang sengaja, biar pada penasaran trus baca sampe tamat wkwkw XD tapi ntar makin ke belakang makin kejawab dikit2 kok pertanyaan2 para readers :) wkwkw thx for gimme fighting :)**

 **Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi22 : dewicantik, gmn ujian matematikanya? sukses kaga? terharu dibilang ini fav FF sama dewicantik /nangis bareng jimin/?/ here next chapter ya :)**

 **heyoyo : disini malah gada hoseoknya wkwkw maapkeun ya yo XD whoaaa~ thx pujiannya yo {} udah kelar tugas2nya yo makanya bisa baca cepet?**

 **princess jinnie : emak jin idola semua bangtan kecuali hoseok sama jimin XD jin udah disiksa di chapter awal, kasian klo disiksa terus ntar rambut blondenya luntur/? XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HERE NEXT CHAPTER AGAIN~**

 **Semoga masih bisa menghibur ya :)**

 **Btw, saya udah ngetik sampe chapter 21 dan belum tamat juga, jadi kemungkinan FF ini sampe chapter 25 an deh, semoga masih pada tahan ya ngikutin FF ini sampe end, maaf kalo chapternya kebanyakan :( jangan bosen ya readers /bows/**

 **Thx a lot selalu buat semua dukungan, pujian, masukan, saran, dan semangat dari kalian semua /peluk satu2/**

 **Keep reading sampe end ya :) /bows/**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: Love And Confusion**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members - #TaeJin #YoonJin #KookJin #NamJin #VHope #YoonSeok #VMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea "Cheese In The Trap".**

* * *

"Aku akan selalu berusaha menjagamu mulai sekarang... Agar si brengsek itu tidak menganggumu lagi.." gumam Jungkook sambil menatap dengan tatapan serius ke arah Jin.

Sebelum Jin sempat bertanya lebih lanjut, bus yang menuju sekolah Jungkook tiba.

"Saatnya aku berangkat~ Hati-hati di jalan ya Jinnie~" sahut Jungkook sambil mengacak pelan poni blonde milik Jin, kemudian Jungkook segera berlari kecil menaiki bus dihadapannya itu.

"Uh?" Jin tercengang melihat Jungkook tiba-tiba memperlakukannya seperti itu.

"Dia kenapa?" gumam Jin sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Tak lama kemudian bus yang menuju kampus Jin tiba.

* * *

"Whoaaaaa~ Taehyung kembali merubah warna rambutnya?" gumam beberapa mahasiswa yang ada disekitar Taehyung ketika Taehyung masuk ke dalam gedung kampus.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa~ Namjoon a! Namjoon a! Lihat itu! Whoaaaaaaa~ Taehyung terlihat semakin keren dengan rambut merahnya!" teriak Hoseok sambil memukul pelan bahu Namjoon ketika melihat Taehyung yang merubah lagi warna rambutnya menjadi merah terang.

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Pria aneh~" gumam Namjoon, tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang ada dalam benak seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Kau juga aneh! Apa lumut menghinggapi rambutmu? Merah terlihat keren, tidak seperti hijau lumut di kepalamu~" sahut Hoseok, tidak terima ketika Taehyung dikatakan aneh oleh Namjoon.

"Yaishhh~" gerutu Namjoon sambil memukul pelan kepala Hoseok. "Otakmu sudah kacau, Hoseok a~"

Tak lama kemudian sosok berambut blonde yang sangat disukai Namjoon terlihat melintas dari kejauhan.

"Ah! Jin hyeong datang~" sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum dan merapikan rambutnya.

"Seleramu memang rendah~ Ckckck~" gumam Hoseok sambil menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Jin hyeong jauh lebih menarik darimu~" gumam Namjoon sambil mengacak rambut Hoseok dan berjalan ke arah Jin.

"Yaishhhh, Kim Namjoon! Rambutku berantakan!" gerutu Hoseok sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Good morning, hyeong~" sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum menyapa Jin.

"Ah, sunbae~ Pagi~" sahut Jin sambil membungkukan badannya, menyapa Namjoon.

"Panggil saja Namjoon..." sahut Namjoon.

"Ne, Namjoon sunbae~" sahut Jin.

"Aigoooo~ Kau sudah sarapan, hyeong?" tanya Namjoon.

"Yoongi sudah menungguku di kantin... Kau mau ikut bergabung dengan kami?" tanya Jin.

"Aku rasa bukan ide yang buruk~ Kajjaaaa~" sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum.

* * *

"Yaishhh~ Kemarin bocah SMA itu, sekarang pria berambut hijau ini... Mengapa akhir-akhir ini begitu sulit bagiku untuk berduaan saja dengan Jin hyeong?" gerutu Yoongi ketika melihat Jin berjalan bersama Namjoon menuju meja tempat Yoongi duduk.

"Good morning, Yoongi hyeong~" sapa Namjoon sambil tersenyum

Yoongi tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya, menjawab sapaan Namjoon.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas, Yoongi a?" tanya Jin.

"Aku belum sempat menyentuh tugas, hyeong~ Kemarin aku dan anak-anak band sibuk membuat lagu... Hoahmmm~" sahut Yoongi sambil menguap karena kurang tidur.

"Aigooo~ Kebiasaan burukmu belum berubah.." gumam Jin sambil menyentil pelan kening Yoongi.

"Ouch~ Sakit hyeooong~" gerutu Yoongi.

"Apa perlu kubantu mengerjakan tugasmu, Yoongi hyeong?" tanya Namjoon tiba-tiba.

Yoongi hanya tersenyum. Terpaksa tersenyum. "Gwenchana~ Aku sudah siap dihukum siang ini..."

"Yaishhh~ Aku tahu kau pasti begini... Mana laptopmu? Aku copy datanya ke laptopmu! Aku sengaja membuat dua tugas, satu untukmu.." sahut Jin.

"Kau memang yang terbaik hyeong~" sahut Yoongi sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah Jin.

Namjoon merasa iri melihat kedekatan dua orang dihadapannya itu.

* * *

"Mwoyaaaa..." Jin nyaris tak berkedip ketika melihat sosok itu dalam ruangan kelasnya.

Seseorang dengan rambut merah terang!

"Ah, pagi, hyeong~" sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya menyapa Jin yang baru masuk ke dalam kelas.

Yoongi ikut terkejut melihat perubahan warna rambut Taehyung.

"Ah~ Rambutku? Apa ini semakin aneh?" gumam Taehyung sambil menatap wajah Jin.

Jin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hanya terlihat terlalu terang..." gumam Jin sambil tersenyum dengan terpaksa.

Jin segera duduk bersebelahan dengan Yoongi di bangku paling depan, menghindari Taehyung yang duduk di bangku deretan keempat dari depan.

Taehyung terus menatap punggung Jin. " _Apa ia begitu takut padaku? Karena aku menyatakan cintaku padanya?_ " gumam hati kecilnya.

" _Aku yakin pasti Jungkook mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh padanya! Sial!_ " rutuk hati kecil Taehyung.

* * *

Sore yang sial bagi Jin!

Dosen kelas fotografi tadi membentuk kelompok belajar untuk tugas fotografi semester tiga, satu kelompok terdiri dari tiga orang mahasiswa.

Namun karena jumlah mahasiswa di kelas itu terdiri dari dua puluh enam mahasiswa, maka satu kelompok terakhir beranggotakan dua orang saja, bukan tiga.

Dan Jin satu kelompok dengan Taehyung! Karena nilai Jin tertinggi di kelas itu, dan nilai Taehyung juga cukup baik, maka menurut dosen sangat adil jika tim yang beranggotakan dua orang mahasiswa adalah mereka berdua.

"Bunuh saja aku sekalian~" gerutu Jin ketika dosen menyebutkan bahwa Jin satu kelompok dengan Taehyung.

Yoongi berusaha meminta dosen agar menukar kelompok sehingga Jin dan Yoongi bisa sekelompok, namun dosen menolak dan mengatakan bahwa tim kelompok sudah ditetapkan dan tak bisa berubah.

* * *

"Aku satu kelompok hanya berdua dengan Taehyung untuk mata kuliah fotografi... Padahal kelompok lainnya terdiri dari tiga orang..." gumam Jin sambil menunduk ketika sedang bersama dengan Jungkook di sebuah kafe.

Jungkook menunggu Jin di depan kampusnya sore itu dan mereka berdua mampir ke kafe dekat kampus Jin sebelum kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

"Mwoyaaaaaaaa? Bagaimana bisa seperti itu?" gumam Jungkook, terkejut mendengar ucapan Jin.

"Molla~ Dosen yang menentukan... Huft..." gerutu Jin, pasrah akan nasibnya di semester tiga itu.

"Aku rasa ada yang aneh... Dari sekian banyak mahasiswa, bagaimana bisa hanya kalian yang berdua?" tanya Jungkook penuh rasa penasaran.

"Jumlah mahasiswa angkatan kami yang mengambil kelas fotografi ada dua puluh enam orang, makanya satu tim terakhir hanya beranggotakan dua orang..." sahut Jin dengan nada lemas.

"Dari sekian banyak, mengapa harus kau dan Taehyung yang berdua?" tanya Jungkook lagi.

"Mollaaaaa~ Arghhhhhhhhhhh~ Aku benci satu kelompok dengannya..." gerutu Jin.

"Kupikir kau menyukainya.." sahut Jungkook dengan nada agak dingin.

"Yaishhh~ Sudah kubilang padamu, aku takut berada didekatnya..." gerutu Jin.

"Entah mengapa aku merasa ada yang ganjil dalam pembagian kelompok itu..." gumam Jungkook.

Taehyung tersenyum puas di dalam kamarnya, menatap wajah Jin yang ada dalam galeri handphonenya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa berduaan saja denganmu, hyeong..." sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum menatap foto Jin itu.

Taehyung mengambil handphonenya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Gumawo, hyeong... Aku akan membalas jasamu padaku hari ini..." sahut Taehyung.

Tak lama kemudian panggilan terputus dan Taehyung berbaring di kasurnya dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Aiko Vallery : here aiko :)**

 **Tiffietweety : jimin uke, doyannya cwo ga doyan kamu chan XD pissss :) thx semangatnyaaaa :)**

 **Nameyoon jihan : salam kenal jihan :) kayaknya baru nemu idmu di kotak review saya /jabat tangan/ whoaaa~ ada yg cinta sama saya/? #gagalpaham #abaikan XD thx ya udah nyempetin baca dan review ff ini /bows/**

 **7XL7 : emang jimin mau ngapain? :p wkwkw udah bikin sampe chapt 21 tapi kan masih perlu typing checking :) keep reading sampe end ya :)**

 **TaeYu addict : kookjin apa taejin atau yoonjin atau namjin hayo maunya? :p**

 **Tazkiyah653 : hore taz baliiiiik :) uwih pencinta namjin sejati :) iya ya udah lama ga bikin one shoot namjin nih saya hehehe :) doakan aja nemu ide biar jadi namjin one shoot lagi XD thx supportnya taz :)**

 **Indahira09 : indah kemana aja udah lama ga liat kamu :)**

 **heyoyo : ntar makin kesana makin kejawab kok satu2 pertanyaannya :) jimin doyannya seme setrong yo, karena dia uke merentel/? XD wuihhh, semangat ya yo UTS nya! :)  
**

 **Mokuji : oh ternyata mokuji sunbae selama ini nyider hmmm.. nyidermen/? sepupu spaidermen... jd laper gw keingetan pisang goreng tepung hmzz -_- kaykanya bakal sampe 25 chapter lebih dah ini ff sunbae... jangan kapok2 ngikutin lanjutannya yakkk~ anak buah gundulmu... u kan sunbae gw, adek manis :) /toel dagunya/?/**

 **princess jinnie : ga tega nyiksa jin euy XD kasian ntar jd berasa bikin drama ftv macem emak tiri yg kejam gt XD jin masih oneng, ga sadar sama sekitar, pdhl byk yg naksir XD jin sama jimin ntar endingnya/? XD**

 **Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi22 : here dewicantik :) wuih sampe migran? semangat deewiiiii kamu pasti bisaaaaa /teriak pinjem toa masjid depan rumah/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HERE NEXT CHAPTER, DAN MOHON TERUS BERSABAR NGIKUTIN LANJUTANNYA YA KARENA SAYA PERKIRAKAN INI BISA SAMPE 25 CHAPTER BARU END. YA SEKITAR 24 - 26 CHAPTER LAH BARU END. Maklum, kan tiap chapternya pendek2, makanya jadi banyak chapternya wkwkw**

 **Thx a lot selalu karena udah setia ngikutin, nyempetin baca, dan nyempetin review FF saya ini /deep bows/**

 **Thx a lot lagi dan lagi buat semua support, masukan, kritik, saran, pujian, dan semangatnya :)**

 **Keep reading sampe end, jgn lp reviewnya ya /bows/**

 **SELAMAT WEEKEND, ALL :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: Love And Confusion**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members - #TaeJin #YoonJin #KookJin #NamJin #VHope #YoonSeok #VMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea "Cheese In The Trap".**

* * *

"Park Jimin!" teriak Jungkook ketika melihat sosok mungil itu dihadapannya.

"Yaishhh, Jeon Jungkook! Mengapa kau begitu tinggi sekarang..." gerutu Jimin ketika melihat tubuh Jungkook yang sudah jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kau saja yang pertumbuhannya lambat, hehehe~" sahut Jungkook sambil memeluk Jimin. "Bogoshipooo~"

"Aku juga merindukanmu, bodoh~" sahut Jimin.

Jimin mengajak Jungkook makan malam bersama malam itu, karena ada banyak hal yang ingin ditanyakan Jimin kepada Jungkook, termasuk mengenai Jin.

"Kapan kau kembali kesini?" tanya Jungkook.

"Sudah cukup lama~"

"Mengapa kau tak menghubungiku? Aigoo~ Taehyung mengancammu lagi?" gumam Jungkook.

"Taetae? Bukankah ia seharusnya senang jika aku bersamamu? Agar aku tidak lagi mengganggu kehidupannya?" sahut Jimin.

"Aigooo~ Poor uri Jiminie~" sahut Jungkook sambil menepuk bahu Jimin.

"Aku lebih tua darimu bodoh... Panggil aku hyeong.."

"Shirooo~ Kau tahu kan aku benci kata itu!" gerutu Jungkook.

"Ah... Benar! Bagaimana keadaan kakimu sekarang, Jungkook a?" tanya Jimin.

"Gwenchana~ Aku bahkan bisa bertarung dengan preman di daerah ini... Jangan bahas itu lagi atau aku akan semakin ingin membunuh bajingan itu!" sahut Jungkook. Aura matanya menunjukan emosi yang luar biasa.

"Mian, Jungkook a... Bagaimanapun juga itu kesalahanku..." sahut Jimin sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Gwenchana... Aku mengerti posisimu saat itu... Toh kau bilang kau sudah meperingatkannya kan.. Memang dia yang ingin menyakitiku... Sejak dulu ia memang selalu ingin melihatku menderita..." Jungkook menundukan kepalanya sambil menghela nafas.

"Ah, bagaimana jika kita bahas yang lain saja? Aku tidak ingin membahas masalah ini lagi, Jimin a~" sahut Jungkook lagi.

"Uhm~ Kalau begitu ceritakan tentang pria berambut blonde itu~ Aku agak penasaran dengannya..." sahut Jimin sambil menatap Jungkook.

"Uh? Bagaimana kau tahu rambutnya blonde?" sahut Jungkook dengan wajah agak bingung.

"Aku kan melihatnya di rumah makan saat ia bersamamu aigoo..." sahut Jimin sambil menendang pelan kaki Jungkook.

"Tapi kau kan melihat dari jauh? Apa bisa terlihat sejelas itu?" Jungkook menatap bingung ke arah Jimin.

"Aku sudah melihat pria itu sebelumnya.." gumam Jimin.

"Dimana hyeong?" Jungkook sangat penasaran.

"Di handphone Taetae..." sahut Jimin sambil menatap wajah Jungkook.

Kedua mata Jungkook terbelalak. "Di handphone Taehyung? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Taetae memperingatkanku agar jangan mencintainya karena Taetae mencintai pria itu... Bagaimana bisa kau berkencan dengan pria yang disukai Taetae? Kebetulan yang aneh dan menarik..." Seluruh keingintahuan Jimin meluap begitu saja.

* * *

Jungkook merebahkan tubuhnya di dalam kamarnya.

" _Taetae memperingatkanku agar jangan mencintainya karena Taetae mencintai pria itu..._ "

Ucapan Jimin terus terngiang di benak Jungkook.

Jungkook teringat lagi ucapan Jimin lainnya saat makan malam tadi.

" _Aku mengecek isi galeri handphone Taetae, dan kau tahu? Ada begitu banyak foto pria itu yang diambil secara diam-diam oleh Taetae! Taetae seperti seorang sasaeng fans!_ "

"Apakah si keparat itu benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Jinnie? Atau justru ia ingin mempermainkan Jinnie?" gumam Jungkook.

"Andwe! Andwe! Pria sebaik Jinnie tidak pantas bersama si keparat itu! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Jinnie jatuh ke tangan Taehyung! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Jinnie menderita karena Taehyung.." sahut Jungkook.

Jungkook terduduk dan menatap pantulan wajahnya dari cermin di samping kasurnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana perasaanku terhadap Jinnie sebenarnya? Mengapa aku begitu mencemaskannya? Arghhhhhhhh~"

"Apakah aku mencintainya?" gumam Jungkook.

"Apa ini yang disebut cinta?" gumam Jungkook lagi.

Dan ia tetap tidak mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaannya itu.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhh~" Jungkook menjadi semakin frustasi.

"Ada apa kau berteriak malam-malam begini, Jungkook a?" Ayah Jungkook tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar Jungkook ketika mendengar teriakan Jungkook.

"Gwenchana appa~ Ada sedikit masalah.." gumam Jungkook.

"Masalah apa? Kau bertengkar dengan para preman lagi?" tanya ayahnya dengan mata penuh curiga.

"Tidak, appa~ Aku bahkan tidak pernah menemui mereka lagi... Ada hal lain yang lebih penting untuk kukerjakan saat ini..." sahut Jungkook, membayangkan senyuman manis Jin dalam benaknya.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah sadar..." sahut ayahnya.

Jungkook menjulurkan lidahnya, menggoda ayahnya. "Jangan khawatir, appa... Aku tidak akan berbuat onar lagi..."

"Lalu... Apa kau masih belum berniat menemui Taehyung?" tanya ayahnya tiba-tiba.

"Jangan pernah menyebut namanya di depanku!" gerutu Jungkook.

* * *

"Akhirnya aku bisa berduaan denganmu hyeong.. Aigoooo~" sahut Yoongi sambil berbaring di kasur yang ada dalam kamar kos Jin.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jin yang tengah terduduk di lantai dekat kasur menatap bingung ke arah Yoongi.

"Anak SMA itu, kemudian Namjoon sunbae... Aku mulai merasa kesulitan mengobrol hanya berdua denganmu, hyeong..." gumam Yoongi.

"Aigooooo~ Apa kau sedang ada masalah Yoongi a?" tanya Jin.

"Tidak... Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak biasanya kau mengeluh seperti ini... Hmmmm..." gumam Jin.

" _Ya, aku sedang punya masalah... Masalah bagaimana cara mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu!_ " teriak hati kecil Yoongi.

"Mau makan ramen?" sahut Yoongi, yang tentu saja membuat bola mata Jin mendadak berbinar-binar.

"Kajjaaa~" sahut Jin sambil menutup laptopnya.

"Bagaimana dengan tugasnya untuk dikumpul besok hyeong?"

"Nanti saja, setelah makaaaan~ Hehehe~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

Yoongi ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman Jin.

"Kajja, hyeong~"

* * *

"Pria yang kau cintai... Berkencan dengan Jungkook... Aku melihat mereka makan bersama di sebuah rumah makan... Bukankah ini terlihat sangat menarik Taetae ya? Bagaimana bisa pria yang kau cintai itu kenal dengan Jungkook?" gumam Jimin sambil menatap wajah Taehyung.

"Berkencan? Makan bersama? Maksudmu?" Taehyung menatap tajam ke arah Jimin.

"Aku tidak sengaja melihat mereka makan bersama beberapa waktu yang lalu.. Bagaimana bisa pria itu kenal dengan Jungkook juga?"

"Entahlah! Aku rasa Jungkook sengaja diam-diam mencari tahu tentangku.. Dan sengaja mendekati Jin hyeong karena ingin mengajakku perang lagi..." gumam Taehyung.

"Untuk apa ia mencari tahu tentang orang yang paling dibencinya?" tanya Jimin.

"Bukankah ia masih dendam padaku? Ia pasti sengaja ingin menghancurkanku... Ia mendekati Jin hyeong hanya karena ingin mengusik kehidupanku..." Taehyung kembali menatap tajam ke arah Jimin.

"Kalau aku jadi dia, aku juga pasti akan sangat dendam padamu..." sahut Jimin.

"Itu kesalahannya sendiri! Mengapa jadi aku yang dipersalahkan? Kau juga ada disana! Mengapa hanya aku yang dijadikan penyebabnya?" Emosi Taehyung mulai memuncak.

"Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu sejak awal? Bahwa Jungkook ada disana! Jungkook ada tepat di depan kita! Dan kau tetap menginjak gasnya, padahal sudah kuperingatkan untuk mengerem!" Jimin menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung.

"Aku sudah memperingatkannya untuk menyingkir! Itu semua kesalahannya sendiri.." sahut Taehyung.

"Lihat? Sekeji itulah dirimu, Kim Taehyung..." sahut Jimin dengan nada lirih.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **siapasaya : salam kenal, guest :) maapkeun kalo emang saya ga pernah sukses manjangin chapter /deep bows/ tapi saya selalu berusaha bisa fast update :) anyway thx untuk pencerahannya :) karena selama ini kata "gumam" dalam perspektif saya adalah "berbicara sendiri, monolog, agak pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar oleh orang-orang disampingnya, walaupun suaranya terdengar tidak terlalu kencang" jadi menurut saya gumaman itu memang monolog, pelan, namun masih bisa didengar orang di kanan dan kiri si pembicara :) thx bgt ya untuk masukannya {}**

 **Aiko Vallery : here aiko :)**

 **reiya zuanfu : annyeong, reiva, salam kenal :) baru pertama liat namamu di review saya :) /jabat tangan/ tuh taehyung, ada yg dukung kamu tuh /ngomong sama layar/?/ :) taehyung uke? iya ya kayaknya belum ada ya? ada sih kayaknya 1 tapi lupa di FF yang mana XD Eh ada tuh Taehyung uke di FF saya! Yg " _Psycho vs Lover_ " itu FF NamV YoonV JinV :) Silakan dibaca ya :)**

 **Mokuji : maunya diapain emang sunbae? civok? wkwkw XD btw, rencana dridlu emang mau gitu tapi selalu gagal direalisasikan masa sunbae :(**

 **Guest: hereee~ :)**

 **Tazkiyah653 : dipukul siapa taz? coba idenya apa sini? genius and the stupid one? namjoon yang cerdas sama jin yg oon tapi bawel? pingin sih bikin ff itu, doakan segera saya ketik ya ff namjin one shoot nya itu :)**

 **yutatakashi: salam kenal yuta :) thx ya udah nyempetin mampir ke lapak saya :) /bows/**

 **hanashiro kim :hana udah pernah review ya sebelumnya? apa baru ini? kayaknya baru liat id ini eh apa pernah ya? btw salam kenal :) aseeek ada yg udah mentok ke saya #gagalpaham XD thx buat pujiannya hana :) ealah princess jinnie XD iya mudeng klo uname itu mah :)**

 **Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi22 : dewicantikkkk, makasih banyak buat selalu memuji ff ini yg awalnya saya kira ini ff gagal /peluk dewi ga mau lepas/?/ here next chapt ya dewii :)**

 **Indahira09 : indah drmn aja? sibuk ujian kah? hwaiting ya ujiannya :) here nextnya ya :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HERE NEXT CHAPTER AGAIN :)**

 **Thx a lot lagi dan lagi buat semua pujian, masukan, saran, kritik, support, dan semangatnya :) Thx udah nyempetin baca dan review :) thx udah setia ngikutin FF ini sampe sekarang :)**

 **Semoga masih bisa terus menghibur ya kelanjutan FF ini :)**

 **Happy reading all, jangan lupa reviewnya :) /deep bows/**


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: Love And Confusion**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members - #TaeJin #YoonJin #KookJin #NamJin #VHope #YoonSeok #VMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea "Cheese In The Trap".**

* * *

Jungkook tengah terduduk di atas kasurnya.

Pertandingan favoritnya terpampang dengan sangat jelas di layar televisi yang tengah ditonton Jungkook.

Sepak bola.

Hanya sepak bola satu-satunya hal yang sangat disukai Jungkook.

Hanya sepak bola satu-satunya hal yang bisa dibanggakan oleh Jungkook.

Hanya sepak bola satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat Jungkook terlihat hebat di depan ayahnya.

Namun, semuanya hancur berantakan ketika Jungkook duduk di kelas 1 SMP.

Dan tak lain, karena ulah kejam kakak tirinya sendiri!

Jungkook memejamkan matanya, dan semua kejadian itu terputar kembali, dengan sangat jelas, dalam benaknya.

* * *

Lima tahun yang lalu.

Jungkook ingat betul malam itu ia harus berlatih dengan sangat keras karena seminggu lagi ia akan bertanding.

Pertandingan sepak bola tingkat SMP ke Korea Selatan! Dan Jungkook terpilih sebagai salah satu perwakilan dari daerahnya karena kemampuan sepak bola Jungkook yang sangat memukau dan di atas rata-rata anak seusianya.

Dengan giat ia berlatih di halaman belakang rumahnya yang sangat luas, dan tiba-tiba Taehyung mengusirnya untuk menyingkir dari halaman belakang rumahnya.

"Minggir, aku mau berlatih menyetir dengan Jimin..." sahut Taehyung.

"Hyeong... Aku harus berlatih, minggu depan aku akan mewakili daerah kita untuk pertandingan se Korea Selatan! Tunggu saja seminggu lagi, hyeong.. Aku akan membuatmu bangga karena memiliki adik yang berbakat sepertiku.." sahut Jungkook sambil mendongakkan kepalanya, senang karena ia memiliki kesempatan untuk bisa dibanggakan oleh keluarganya.

"Cih... Adik dari wanita jalang yang menggoda ayahku berusaha membuatku bangga? Lebih baik kau pergi dari rumah ini dan bawa ibumu pergi! Kalau kau berani melakukan itu, baru aku akan bangga terhadapmu.." sahut Taehyung sambil menatap tajam ke arah Jungkook.

Jungkook nyaris menangis, namun ia berusaha menahan tangisnya, karena ia tidak ingik terlihat lemah dihadapan kakak tirinya yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Tunggu saja, hyeong.. Aku akan membuatmu bangga padaku... Karena aku menyayangimu... Seperti kakakku sendiri..." gumam Jungkook.

"Cih... Bajingan sepertimu jangan pernah berani berkata menyayangiku! Kau sudah merebut eomma dari sisiku, dan juga merebut perhatian appa! Dan sekarang kau bilang menyayangiku? Keparat! Tutup mulutmu!" bentak Taehyung.

"Hyeong..." Jungkook masih berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Cepat pergi! Aku akan berlatih menyetir disini!" bentak Taehyung.

"Shiroooo~ Aku harus berlatih dengan keras agar bisa membuatmu dan appa bangga denganku..." gumam Jungkook.

"Teruslah berlatih kalau itu maumu! Aku dan Jimin tetap akan berlatih menyetir disini!" gertak Taehyung sambil masuk ke dalam mobil yang memang terparkir di halaman belakang rumah mereka yang sangat luas itu.

Tak lama kemudian Jimin ikut masuk ke dalam mobil. Dan Jimin mulai mengajari Taehyung menyetir.

Awalnya Jungkook dan Jimin sepakat membagi dua halaman belakang rumah itu. Sisi sebelah kanan untuk Taehyung berlatih mobil, dan sisi sebelah kiri untuk Jungkook berlatih bola.

Namun, tiba-tiba Taehyung membelokan mobilnya ke arah kiri.

"Taetae ya! Ada Jungkook di depan kita! Cepat injak rem!" teriak Jimin ketika arah mobil itu mulai mendekat ke arah Jungkook.

Jungkook berusaha menghindar namun Taehyung justru menginjak gas, bukan rem, dan akibatnya Jungkook tertabrak mobil itu dan terbanting beberapa meter ke depan.

Kakinya patah! Dan sejak saat itu Jungkook tidak lagi bisa bermain bola. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengikuti pertandingan yang sangat diidamkannya!

Selama ini, kecerdasan dan prestasi Taehyung di sekolah selalu menjadi kebanggaan ayahnya, sedangkan nilai Jungkook selalu pas-pas an.

Karena itulah, satu-satunya hal yang bisa dibanggakan Jungkook dihadapan ayahnya hanya prestasinya dalam sepak bola.

Namun, Taehyung merebut satu-satunya hal yang bisa dibanggakan Jungkook!

Dan bahkan Taehyung tidak pernah meminta maaf, karena menurut Taehyung justru kesalahan ada pada diri Jungkook sendiri.

Dan sejak saat itu, kebencian Jungkook begitu besar terhadap Taehyung, dan sejak saat itu jugalah, Jungkook begitu membenci kata hyeong. Karena satu-satunya hyeong yang disayanginya justru dengan keji merebut satu-satunya hal yang sangat dibanggakannya.

* * *

Handphone Jungkook berdering ketika ia tengah mengingat kejadian lima tahun yang lalu itu.

Jungkook tersentak dari lamunannya, kemudian segera mengambil handphonenya.

 _My Jinnie is calling_.

Jungkook langsung menjawab panggilan itu.

"Annyeong, Jinnie ya~ Ada apa?" sahut Jungkook.

"Yaish! Jinnie.. Jinnie..." gumam Jin, kesal dengan ketidaksopanan Jungkook.

"Wae? Tumben kau tiba-tiba menghubungiku..." gumam Jungkook.

"Yaaaa... Jungkook aaaa... Bisa kau bantu aku?" sahut Jin.

"Ada apa?"

"Besok aku akan mengerjakan tugas fotografi dengan Taehyung.. Bisakah kau menemaniku?" gumam Jin.

"Ah~ Aku besok ada ujian di sekolah... Tapi sepulang sekolah aku akan langsung menyusulmu! Dimana tempatnya?" sahut Jungkook.

"Ah! Benar.. Kau kan masih sekolah... Yasudah tidak usah.. Tidak apa-apa, aku akan menjaga diriku sendiri dengan baik.. Kau belajar yang rajin supaya tidak menjadi seseorang yang mengerikan seperti hyeongmu itu~" gumam Jin.

"Gwenchana.. Kabari aku dimana tempatnya, aku akan segera menyusul setelah pulang sekolah.. Dan aku bersumpah aku tidak akan pernah menjadi seseorang sekeji pria brengsek itu..."

"Yakin tidak apa-apa kau menyusulku, Jungkook a?" sahut Jin.

"Ne... Aku kan sudah berjanji akan selalu bersedia menjagamu, Jinnie a~"

Jin tertegun mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

"Beritahu aku dimana lokasinya nanti begitu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi aku akan segera menyusul kesana~" sahut Jungkook.

"Araseo.. Gumawo, Jungkook a... Aku tidak tahu harus meminta pertolongan kepada siapa lagi.. Yoongi harus mengerjakan tugas fotografinya dengan kelompoknya, jadi ia tidak bisa menemaniku.."

"Gwenchana, Jinnie ya~ Tunggu aku besok.. Ingat, jangan terlalu dekat dengan pria brengsek itu!" sahut Jungkook.

Jin memutuskan panggilan, dan pipinya sedikit memerah mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

"Aigooooo~ Anak SMA kurang ajar itu mengapa tiba-tiba jadi sangat baik padaku?" gumam Jin.

* * *

Taehyung tersenyum menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca yang ada dihadapannya.

Hari ini Taehyung akan mengerjakan tugas fotografinya hanya berdua dengan Jin, di tepi sungai Han, sehingga Taehyung sengaja berpenampilan rapi untuk menarik perhatian Jin.

Setelah puas melihat penampilannya, Taehyung bergegas menuju parkiran mobilnya, kemudian melajukan mobilnya sambil bersenandung menuju sungai Han.

Padahal Taehyung menawarkan dirinya untuk menjemput Jin, namun tentu saja Jin menolak!

Sesampainya Taehyung disana, ia terpaku, terpesona melihat sosok pria manis berambut blonde itu yang sudah berdiri disana menunggu kedatangannya.

Jin menggunakan kemeja berwarna pink, celana jeans panjang berwarna putih, dan sepatu converse berwarna pink.

Sangat serasi dengan wajah manisnya dan rambut blondenya.

"Hyeong! Maaf, sudah menunggu daritadi?" tanya Taehyung sambil menghampiri Jin.

"Gwenchana, aku juga baru datang.." gumam Jin.

Sejujurnya, Jin terpaku melihat sosok dihadapannya itu!

Dengan wajah setampan itu, rambut merah menyala, dipadukan dengan kaos putih dan celana panjang berwarna hitam, serta sepatu converse berwarna merah, betapa sempurnanya sosok seorang Kim Taehyung!

" _Yaish, Jin! Ingat, pria ini berbahaya!_ " sahut hati kecil Jin, mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa tidak benar untuk jatuh cinta pada pria berbahaya dihadapannya itu.

"Ayo, kita mulai darimana Taehyung a?" sahut Jin, berusaha agar secepat mungkin ia bisa mengakhiri tugasnya bersama Taehyung.

"Aku masih agak mengantuk, hyeong.. Bagaimana kalau kita minum kopi sebentar hyeong?" tanya Taehyung, berusaha mengulur waktu agar bisa berlama-lama dengan Jin.

"Ah... Ne..." gumam Jin sambil merutuk dalam hatinya. " _Aku rasa ia sengaja berlama-lama agar bisa mengerjaiku!_ "

"Sebentar hyeong, aku belikan kopi dulu..." sahut Taehyung, kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah mini market yang ada disana.

Jin terus memperhatikan Taehyung dari kejauhan. Jin dapat melihat bahwa senyuman Taehyung kepada kasir mini market itu terlihat begitu manis di mata Jin.

Dan entah mengapa, tapi saat itu Taehyung benar-benar menarik perhatian Jin!

"Mengapa pria setampan itu memiliki karakter yang sangat mengerikan?" gumam Jin.

"Ah! Tapi penampilannya hari ini benar-benar sangat menarik.. Aigoooo~" Jin mulai merutuki dirinya, yang entah mengapa mulai terpesona dengan aura yang dimiliki Taehyung.

Dan sebuah pertanyaan mulai muncul di benak Jin.

"Apa ia sungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku?" gumam Jin.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **heyoyo : wuih semangat ya yo sekolahnyaaaa :) nanti deh saya bikinin YoonSeok One Shoot gimana? :) buat nyemangatin sekolahmu :) thx ya yo semangatnyaaa {} u too, fighting for your school yo :)**

 **Aiko Vallery : here again aiko :)**

 **Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi22: hayo kenapa coba hayo? :) wkwkw judulnya love and confussion, saya aja ngetiknya sampe bingung/? XD always thx for your fighting ya dewicantik :) /tebar kisbai/?/**

 **Tazkiyah653 : buset angst bgt itu mah.. dan saya blm sukses bikin ff angst :( thx for gimme fighting ya taz :)**

 **mincsn : annyeong min, salam kenal :) kayaknya baru pertawa kali liat reviewmu di ff saya, iya bukan? thx udah fav ff ini ya min :) taetae kasian knp hayo? call me tae-v aja :) here ya next chapt nya :)**

 **reiya zuanfu : eh saya salah ketik nama ya? mian :( di chapter berapakah reviewnya? thx bgt ya reiya udah nyempetin baca :) pertanyaanmu udah terjawab kan di chapter ini :)**

 **hanashiro kim : kan yoongi stay cool atuhlah :) widiiih thx buat semangatnya mbak bro :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WHOAAAAA~ Here next chapter all :)**

 **Thx thx a lot lagiii buat semua dukungan, masukan, saran, kritik, pujian, dan semangatnya yaaaaaaaa :)**

 **Thx tetep stay setia baca ff ini dari awal sampe sekarang :) Thx udah nyempetin baca dan review juga :)**

 **Saya cinta kalian semuaaa /kecup satu2/ :***

 **Keep reading sampe end ya all /bows/**


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: Love And Confusion**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members - #TaeJin #YoonJin #KookJin #NamJin #VHope #YoonSeok #VMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea "Cheese In The Trap".**

* * *

Jungkook sama sekali tidak bisa fokus pada pelajarannya seharian itu.

Pikirannya terus memikirkan Jin yang sedang berduaan dengan Taehyung. Dan Jungkook begitu takut Jin kenapa-kenapa karena ulah kakak tirinya itu.

Jungkook tahu betul seberapa berbahayanya seorang Kim Taehyung dan ia sangat tidak ingin ada kejadian buruk yang menimpa Kim Seokjin, cinta pertamanya.

Jungkook terus melirik jam di dinding kelasnya, berharap waktu cepat berputar agar bel pulang segera berbunyi sehingga Jungkook bisa segera menyusul Jin di tepi sungai Han.

Semua yang diucapkan oleh guru di depan kelas sudah tak ada lagi yang didengarnya.

Tatapan matanya terus terpaku kepada jam di dinding kelasnya, yang entah kenapa hari itu terasa berputar sangat lambat.

* * *

Ternyata bukan hanya Jungkook, tapi juga Yoongi!

Yoongi sama sekali tidak berkonsentrasi dalam mengerjakan tugas kelompoknya karena ia terus memikirkan apa yang tengah terjadi antara Jin dengan Taehyung.

" _Mengapa tempat kami mengerjakan tugas harus berjauhan!_ " gerutu Yoongi dalam hatinya.

Yoongi dan kelompok tim fotografinya terpilih untuk mengerjakan tugas fotografi mereka di sebuah taman bermain yang ada di tengah kota.

Entah karena kebetulan atau memang takdir, ternyata Hoseok dan Namjoon juga ada disana untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka.

"Whoaaaa~ Yoongi hyeong! Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini!" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum begitu ceria melihat sosok Yoongi dihadapannya.

"Ah... Ne, sunbae.." gumam Yoongi, antara terkejut dan bingung.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Namjoon.

"Tugas fotografi.. Tema kelompok kami adalah keramaian taman bermain..." gumam Yoongi. "Kalau kalian?"

"Tugas wawancara, kami harus mencari turis dari luar negeri yang bisa kami wawancarai di taman bermain ini.." jawab Namjoon sambil terlihat sedang mencari seseorang.

"Mencari apa, sunbae?" tanya Yoongi.

"Ah~ Jin hyeong mana? Biasanya kalian selalu bersama?" tanya Namjoon.

"Jin hyeong lagi.. Jin hyeong lagi..." gerutu Hoseok dengan suara pelan.

"Kami beda kelompok.. Kelompoknya sudah diatur dosen.. Dan Jin hyeong satu tim hanya berdua dengan Taehyung..." gumam Yoongi.

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa mereka berdua?" tanya Namjoon.

"Whoaaa~ Beruntungnya dia! Bisa berduaan dengan Taehyung..." gerutu Hoseok.

Yoongi refleks menatap wajah Hoseok ketika mendengar ucapan Hoseok.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa... Toh aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu, hyeong.. Hehehe~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum ketika Yoongi menatap wajahnya.

"Ah... Ne..." sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum kaku, bingung harus memberikan reaksi apa kepada Hoseok.

"Ah, Yoongi hyeong, kau sudah makan siang?" Hoseok mencoba mengajak Yoongi makan bersama, namun belum sempat Yoongi menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok, Namjoon memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"Ah, hyeong~ Ngomong-ngomong siapa dosen fotografi kalian?" tanya Namjoon, merasakan ada sedikit keanehan.

"Mr. Jisung~" gumam Yoongi.

"Jisung gyosu? Ya, Hoseok a~ Bukankah Jisung gyosu tidak pernah membentuk kelompok? Bukankah biasanya ia membiarkan kita memilih kelompok sendiri?" tanya Namjoon.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya sambil menatap Namjoon. "Seingatku memang ia selalu meminta kita membentuk sendiri kelompok kita..."

Yoongi langsung menatap tajam ke arah Namjoon. "Benarkah?"

Namjoon dan Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ada yang aneh..." gumam Yoongi.

* * *

Jimin terduduk di sofa, menatap televisi di depannya, namun pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

Jimin berencana mengajak Taehyung makan siang namun Taehyung menolak dengan alasan akan berduaan dengan Jin mengerjakan tugas fotografi.

"Bagaimana mungkin bisa sangat kebetulan mereka berdua satu kelompok?" gumam Jimin.

Dan Jimin kembali teringat ketika mereka duduk di bangku SMA.

Saat itu Taehyung mengancam seorang guru dan menjanjikannya uang dalam jumlah lumayan besar hanya demi bisa berada satu kelompok dengan pria manis yang dicintainya itu.

"Apa lagi-lagi ia melakukan hal itu kepada dosen mata kuliah fotografinya? Bagaimana jika sang dosen tiba-tiba membeberkan rahasia ini? Nama baik Taehyung akan tercemar di kampus hanya karena sikap bodohnya, yaishhh~ Bukankah ia sudah bersusah payah bersikap baik di kampusnya agar tidak ada yang membullynya lagi seperti ketika SMA dulu?" gerutu Jimin.

Walaupun Taehyung begitu membencinya, namun Jimin tahu bahwa sejahat-jahatnya Taehyung, ia juga punya sisi baik, dan yang dibutuhkan Taehyung agar sembuh dari penyakit mentalnya itu hanyalah sebuah cinta yang tulus.

Cinta yang tulus yang dimiliki Jimin untuk Taehyung, namun Taehyung tidak pernah menyadarinya!

* * *

Sudah hampir tiga jam Jin bersama Taehyung di tepi sungai Han untuk mengambil beberapa foto untuk dijadikan sebuah presentasi dalam tugas kelompok mata kuliah fotografi.

Dan selama tiga jam itu, Jin merasa cukup nyaman bersama Taehyung.

" _Apa memang ia tidak semengerikan yang kubayangkan?"_ tanya Jin dalam hati ketika ia sedang mencoba memfoto seekor kupu-kupu yang tengah hinggap di atas sebuah bunga berwarna pink keunguan.

KLIK!

"Whoaaaa, Taehyung a~ Aku berhasil mendapatkannya!" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum bangga, memamerkan hasil jepretannya itu kepada Taehyung.

Lagi-lagi Jin lupa kalau ia sedang menjaga jarak dengan Taehyung!

Taehyung tersenyum menatap wajah Jin. "Syukurlah kalau kau mulai terlihat nyaman bersamaku, hyeong~"

"Uh?" Jin terkejut mendengar perkataan Taehyung.

"Sejak awal masuk kuliah, kau selalu takut berdekatan denganku... Aku awalnya agak ragu ketika dosen mengatakan kita berdua satu kelompok... Aku tidak ingin membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman bersamaku..." sahut Taehyung sambil menatap lembut ke kedua bola mata Jin.

"Syukurlah kau mulai terlihat santai menghadapiku sekarang~" sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum begitu manis.

Dan kedua pipi Jin mendadak memerah.

"Aigoooo~ Udaranya sangat panaaaaas~" gumam Jin, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"Sudah tiga jam lebih hyeong, aku kita makan siang dulu, nanti baru lanjut mengerjakan tugasnya..." sahut Taehyung.

Jin segera menganggukan kepalanya mendengar kata "makan".

Merekapun segera masuk ke dalam kedai makanan yang terdekat.

"Syukurlah, kali ini kau tidak menolak ajakan makan siangku~" sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum, menatap wajah Jin yang sedang sibuk melahap semangkuk besar ramyun dihadapannya.

"Uh?" Jin membelalakan kedua matanya, menatap Taehyung.

"Kau kan selalu menolak ajakan makan siangku..." gumam Taehyung sambil memajukan bibirnya, membuat sosok Taehyung terlihat sangat imut.

"Uhuk..." Jin tersedak, terkejut melihat Taehyung tiba-tiba melakukan aegyo dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa hyeong?" Taehyung panik melihat Jin tiba-tiba terbatuk.

"Gwenchana~" sahut Jin setelah batuknya mereda.

"Apa makanannya terlalu pedas, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung.

"Aniyaaa~ Kau tiba-tiba melakukan aegyo seperti itu... Itu terlihat sangat lucu, Taehyung aaaa~" sahut Jin sambil tertawa.

Taehyung menatap wajah Jin. "Sering-seringlah tertawa seperti itu dihadapanku, hyeong..."

"Uh?" Jin kembali terdiam, menatap bingung ke arah Taehyung.

"Kau terlihat sangat manis ketika tertawa seperti itu... Ah, tidak! kau diampun sudah terlihat manis bagiku, apalagi jika kau bisa terus tertawa seperti itu setiap bersamaku..." sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum menatap wajah Jin.

Jin terdiam, mulutnya tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun mendengar ucapan Taehyung, namun entah kenapa detak jantungnya menjadi lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Apa aku begitu menyeramkan bagimu, hyeong? Sampai kau terlihat begitu takut denganku selama kita berada di kampus..." sahut Taehyung sambil menatap wajah Jin yang tengah terdiam itu.

"Ah... Itu... Karena kau begitu mengerikan dihadapanku..." gumam Jin.

"Maksudmu?"

"Awal pertama masuk, ingat kau berbisik di telingaku? Mencemoohku, kemudian berpura-pura baik padaku dihadapan mahasiswa lainnya?" tanya Jin, menatap serius ke arah Taehyung.

Kali ini gantian Taehyung yang terdiam.

"Dan kau tiba-tiba bertingkah sangat baik padaku dihadapan mahasiswa lainnya, membuatku terlihat sangat buruk di depan mereka semua... Aku bahkan dijauhi banyak orang di hari-hari awal kita kuliah..." sahut Jin lagi.

Taehyung masih terdiam sambil menatap wajah Jin.

"Aku bahkan diganggu, dijahili selama dua semester secara habis-habisan... Dan aku yakin itu kau yang menggangguku... Apa dengan ini semua, aku tidak berhak untuk merasa takut berada didekatmu?" tanya Jin.

DEG!

Jantung Taehyung terasa dipukul dengan sangat keras.

"Atau kau mau mengelak? Mengatakan bahwa itu semua bukan kau yang melakukannya?" tanya Jin, memberanikan diri buka suara atas semua pertanyaannya selama ini.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak akan mengelak... Karena memang aku yang melakukannya..." sahut Taehyung sambil terus menatap ke arah Jin.

"Mengapa kau melakukannya?" Jin terkejut dengan jawaban jujur yang diucapkan Taehyung.

"Karena aku membencimu... Dan aku rasa mengerjaimu akan sangat menyenangkan untukku..." jawab Taehyung.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **wijayanti628 : lah kok kasian sama tae? btw annyeong, salam kenal ya, kayaknya baru pertama liat idmu di review saya :)**

 **yellow-ssi : ini nuguyak? jeonz? anis? minum puyer mah sehari 3x :)**

 **Tazkiyah653 : here lanjutannya taz :) iya nih hati emak jin mulai luluh sama aura kimtae XD**

 **Yellow-ssi : rahasia dong :p spoiler nya gada, spoiler mah lagunya epik high/? ini anis apa jeonz?**

 **Aiko Vallery : here again aiko :)**

 **mincsn : rin? oke, min hyorin/? #abaikan jin with pinky clothes and blonde hair is really princess jin XD**

 **hanashiro kim : iya kan emang makin kesini makin bakal kebongkar satu2 semua pertanyaan readers :) jin sama hoseok aja ya/? #eh XD**

 **heyoyo : tuh ada yoonseok buat yoyo :) dikit sih tp gpp ya :) sini eluk aja gada yg nendang kok XD thx jg selalu jd semangat buat saya dalam nulis ff :)**

 **sekarzane : annyeong sekar, salam kenal :) br prtama kali review ya? /jabat tangan/ thx udah nyempetin baca dan review /bows/ ga ngebut2 bgt sih pasti, kan tiap chapternya ff saya mah pendek wkwkw XD whoaaa dibilang keren, thx a lot ya sekar {}**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HERE AGAIN, NEXT CHAPTER :)**

 **Thx again and always buat semua support, masukan, saran, kritik, pujian, dan supportnya :) Thx udah nyempetin baca dan review juga :) /deep bows/**

 **Keep reading sampe end ya, jangan bosen2 karena ini bakalan jadi sekitar 26 atau 27 chapter FF nya :) /bows/**


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: Love And Confusion**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members - #TaeJin #YoonJin #KookJin #NamJin #VHope #YoonSeok #VMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea "Cheese In The Trap".**

* * *

"Aku tidak akan mengelak... Karena memang aku yang melakukannya..." sahut Taehyung sambil terus menatap ke arah Jin.

"Mengapa kau melakukannya?" Jin terkejut dengan jawaban jujur yang diucapkan Taehyung.

"Karena aku membencimu... Dan aku rasa mengerjaimu akan sangat menyenangkan untukku..." jawab Taehyung.

Jin membelalakan kedua matanya.

"Tapi, perlahan demi perlahan... Aku justru tertarik padamu, hyeong... Awalnya aku tertarik untuk mengerjaimu... Namun akhirnya justru hatiku yang tertarik pada pesonamu, hyeong.. Karena dimataku, kau begitu berbeda dengan pria – pria lain yang pernah kukenal selama ini..." jawab Taehyung sambil menatap lembut ke arah Jin.

DEG!

"Baru kau satu-satunya pria yang sangat manis yang pernah kutemui, yang sama sekali tidak memiliki ketertarikan akan ketampanan ataupun kekayaan yang aku miliki... Dan aku bisa melihat, seberapa tulus hatimu ketika kau bersahabat dengan orang-orang disekitarmu.." sahut Taehyung lagi.

Jantung Jin tiba-tiba berdetak tidak karuan.

" _Igo mwoya?_ " teriak hati kecil Jin. " _Haruskah aku mempercayainya?_ "

"Mianhae, hyeong.. Mian kalau selama ini aku begitu menyeramkan dimatamu..." gumam Taehyung.

Jin hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya sambil berusaha menelan makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

* * *

Yoongi sudah lelah berdiam diri dengan segala pikiran dan tanya yang berkecamuk di benaknya.

"Maaf, aku menelepon seseorang sebentar ya, nanti aku kembali kesini lagi.." sahut Yoongi, meminta ijin kepada teman satu kelompoknya untuk pergi menjauh sebentar meninggalkan tugas.

Kedua teman kelompoknya mengangguk, kemudian Yoongi segera berjalan menuju tempat yang agak jauh dari tempat kedua teman kelompoknya duduk untuk mengerjakan tugas.

Yoongi segera menghubungi Jin, dan untungnya Jin dengan cepat menjawab panggilan itu.

"Jin hyeong, kau dimana?" tanya Yoongi ketika Jin menjawab panggilannya.

"Aku? Masih di tepi sungai Han... Waeyo, Yoongi a?"

"Ah~ Masih lama kau disana hyeong?" tanya Yoongi lagi.

"Uhm... Lumayan... Masih ada beberapa foto yang harus kuambil.. Bagaimana denganmu? Seru pasti berada disana ya? Aku ingin ke taman bermain, huft~" sahut Jin sambil menghela nafas.

"Aku juga masih agak lama, masih ada beberapa foto juga yang harus kami ambil untuk membuat presentasi.. Kapan-kapan aku akan mengajakmu bermain kesini hyeong~ Tenang saja.." sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum, membayangkan senyum ceria akan terbentuk di wajah Jin ketika ia dan Jin berduaan di taman bermain itu.

"Janji? Oke, call! Hehehe~" jawab Jin sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

"Ah! Kau baik-baik saja hyeong disana? Bagaimana dengan Taehyung?" Yoongi teringat apa niat awalnya menghubungi Jin.

"Uhmmm... Aku rasa aku baik-baik saja, Yoongi a~ Ada yang ingin kuceritakan padamu tapi nanti, tidak sekarang..."

"Araseo~ Kalau ada apa-apa, segera hubungi aku ya hyeong!" sahut Yoongi.

Kemudian panggilanpun diakhiri dan Yoongi segera berjalan menuju tempat kedua teman kelompoknya mengerjakan tugas.

* * *

Jungkook benar-benar tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karena memikirkan nasib Jin yang tengah berduaan dengan Taehyung disana.

Dan ketika bel pulang berbunyi pukul tiga sore, Jungkook segera berlari keluar kelas dan mencari taxi, menuju ke tepi sungai Han.

Jalanan agak macet sore itu sehingga Jungkook semakin kesal. Kesal mengingat betapa beruntungnya Taehyung bisa berduaan dengan Jin, kesal karena ia ingin secepatnya berada disana sebelum Taehyung melukai Jin.

Butuh waktu satu jam bagi Jungkook hingga akhirnya ia bisa tiba di tepi sungai Han.

Jungkook segera berlari berkeliling mencari dimana keberadaan pria berambut blonde itu.

Bersyukurlah warna rambut Taehyung begitu terang, sehingga Jungkook bisa segera menemukan dimana keberadaan Jin dan Taehyung.

Jungkook segera berlari menyusul mereka berdua.

"Jinnie a..." Dalam hitungan detik, Jungkook sudah ada di samping Jin sambil menepuk bahu Jin dan mengatur nafasnya yang belum teratur akibat berlari secepat kilat.

"Uh? Kau benar-benar menyusulku kesini?" Jin membelalakan matanya melihat Jungkook sudah berdiri disampingnya.

Taehyung langsung menatap tajam ke arah Jungkook. "Untuk apa kau kesini?"

Jungkook yang nafasnya masih terengah-engah itu tidak menjawab, justru menatap balik ke arah Taehyung.

Jin terdiam.

"Cepat jawab aku, bocah sialan... Apa tujuanmu datang kesini?" sahut Taehyung sambil terus menatap Jungkook.

Taehyung berbicara dengan nada yang sangat dingin, mengingatkan Jin akan malam itu, ketika Taehyung berbisik di telinganya di pesta penyambutan mahasiswa baru angkatannya.

Jin seolah kembali melihat sosok Taehyung yang menyeramkan.

"Melindungi Jinnie dari pria berbahaya sepertimu.." sahut Jungkook sambil menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung.

"Jangan memfitnahku seenaknya!" Nada bicara Taehyung meninggi mendengar jawaban Jungkook. Karena menurut Taehyung, Jin selama ini menghindarinya karena hasutan Jungkook.

"Aku tidak pernah memfitnah seseorang.. Kau memang menyeramkan.. Kim.. Tae.. Hyung..." sahut Jungkook dengan wajah arogan sambil terus menatap kedua mata Taehyung.

"Yaishhh!" Taehyung mengepalkan tinjunya ke arah Jungkook untuk memukul Jungkook, namun Jin dengan sigap membalikan tubuhnya, mendorong tubuh Jungkook ke belakang, dan akhirnya kepalan tinju Taehyung mendarat di punggung Jin dengan cukup keras.

"Arghhhh..." Jin memekik kesakitan karena pukulan Taehyung cukup kencang.

"Yaishhh Kim Taehyung!" Emosi Jungkook meningkat melihat Jin terluka karena Taehyung.

Taehyung terdiam. terkejut. Tidak menyangka pukulannya mengenai pria yang dicintainya.

Hantaman keras dari tangan Jungkook di wajah Taehyung cukup membuat Taehyung mundur beberapa langkah.

Dan perkelahian akhirnya dimulai.

Taehyung dan Jungkook saling meninju, memukul, dan menendang, melupakan bahwa Jin tengah terduduk menahan sakitnya.

Beruntunglah saat itu Yoongi datang, berencana menjemput Jin sore itu setelah tugas kelompok Yoongi selesai, dan segera membantu Jin berdiri.

"Kau kenapa hyeong?" Yoongi terlihat sangat panik.

"Gwenchana, Yoongi a.." gumam Jin, wajahnya sudah terlihat sangat pucat karena pukulan Taehyung tadi benar-benar terasa sakit di punggungnya.

"Ayo kita ke rumah sakit.." Yoongi segera membawa Jin pergi, meninggalkan kedua kakak beradik tiri yang tengah berkelahi dihadapannya.

Setelah keduanya lelah saling memukul, dan merasa sakit karena terpukul, Taehyung dan Jungkook sama-sama terduduk di rumput, dan baru menyadari bahwa Jin sudah tidak ada disana!

"Jinnie dimana?" sahut Jungkook dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

Taehyung juga memandang ke sekelilingnya, mencoba mencari keberadaan Jin.

Jungkook segera menghubungi nomor handphone Jin namun justru Yoongi yang menjawab, memaki Jungkook karena menyebabkan Jin terluka.

"Yaishhh, ada apa dengan kalian sampai Jin hyeong terluka seperti ini!" bentak Yoongi saat menjawab panggilan Jungkook di handphone Jin.

"Jinnie ada dimana sekarang?" Bukannya menjawab, Jungkook justru bertanya, panik karena mencemaskan kondisi Jin.

"Ia berada di rumah sakit denganku.. Jin hyeong pingsan dan belum sadarkan diri.." sahut Yoongi dengan nada ketus. "Mengapa kau bisa ada disana?"

"Aku segera menyusul Jinnie kesana sepulang sekolah.. Aku cemas membayangkan ia hanya berduaan dengan Taehyung.."

"Lalu mengapa justru ia terluka dan kau tidak menolongnya? Kau terlalu sibuk berurusan dengan hyeong brengsekmu itu!"

"Taehyung mencoba memukulku.. Dan Jinnie menghalangi tubuhku dengan tubuhnya sehingga pukulan itu justru mengenainya.. Ia sampai pingsan?" Jungkook semakin cemas.

"Pasti pukulan Taehyung sangat kencang sampai Jin hyeong sangat kesakitan!" gumam Yoongi.

"Di rumah sakit mana? Aku akan segera kesana..." sahut Jungkook.

"Tidak usah, kau selesaikan saja urusan kalian berdua! Biar aku menjaganya disini." bentak Yoongi sambil memutuskan panggilan.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook. "Jin hyeong masuk rumah sakit?"

Jungkook menatap balik ke arah Taehyung.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Siapapun yang berada di dekatmu pasti akan terluka! Kau masih berniat menyakitinya? Kau bilang kau mencintainya, tapi lihat apa yang baru saja kau perbuat!" bentak Jungkook.

Taehyung kali ini tidak bisa menjawab ucapan Jungkook. Berpikir. Bahwa apa yang baru saja Jungkook pikirkan memang ada benarnya.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Aiko Vallery: gumawo aiko~ here next chapt :)**

 **wijayanti628 : annyeong wija~ salam kenal :) baru liat idmu di kotak review saya :) thx udah nyempetin baca dan review ya /bows/ baru deket udah luka tuh jinnya :(**

 **hanashiro kim : jin sama jimin? hana mabok/? XD tuh udah kejawab lagi kan pertanyaannya di chapter ini? :)**

 **Tazkiyah653 : fan? fan nuguyak? thx semangatnya taz :)**

 **mincsn : tante hyorin seger/? #LupaLagiPuasa XD tuh kookie udah nyusul malahan yoongi juga XD wkwkw tuh lanjutan jujurnya si tae udah ada~ :)**

 **sekarzane : whoaaaaa~ makasih udah dibilang seruuuu {} wkwkw ngeri banget baca TBC jd pingin makan hp XD mending kasih saya sini hpnya :) kan V disini cool~ coolcash/? XD tuh udah ada taejin eh tau2 kena pukul/?**

* * *

 **HERE NEXT CHAPTER DAN MASIH AJA SINGKAT CHAPTERNYA /bingung gmn cara manjangin chapter aigoooo~/**

 **Whoaaa~ selalu semangat tiap saya baca review kalian semua {}**

 **Thx bgttt buat semua support, masukan, saran, pujian, dan semangatnyaaa~ Thx udah nyempetin baca dan review~**

 **Keep reading terus sampe end ya all, jgn lupa reviewnya~ /bows/**

* * *

 **Btw, mau ngasihtau, saya kemarin ada post new FF four shoot, jadi cuma 4 chapter, dan saya post 1 chapter tiap minggu di hari rabu insya allah, silakan dibaca juga ya all :) "** **BEAUTY AFFAIR - KookGa KookMin KookHope NamYoon JinYoon" jarang-jarang kan saya bikin ff Yoongi jadi uke? Ada sih waktu itu 1 FF saya bikin Yoongi uke yang "Our Destiny" nah ini saya bikin FF Yoongi uke lagi nih hehehe~ selamat membaca ya :) semoga menghibur :) /bows/  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: Love And Confusion**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members - #TaeJin #YoonJin #KookJin #NamJin #VHope #YoonSeok #VMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea "Cheese In The Trap".**

* * *

"Park Jimin... Temani aku~" sahut Jungkook ditelepon, menghubungi Jimin, mengajaknya bertemu di sebuah kedai ramyun dekat apartement Jimin.

Jimin segera menuju kedai ramyun dan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan kursi Jungkook.

"Wae, Jungkook a? Mengapa kau belum pulang padahal sudah selarut ini?" sahut Jimin sambil melihat jam tangannya. Pukul 09.30 PM.

"Jimin a... Taehyung membuat masalah lagi..." gumam Jungkook sambil memandang wajah Jimin.

"Maksudmu?" Jimin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tadi sore Taehyung ingin memukulku namun Jinnie melindungiku, dan pukulan Taehyung mengenai punggung Jinnie.." Jungkook menundukan kepalanya.

"Lalu bagaimana kondisi pria berambut blonde itu?" tanya Jimin.

"Kata Yoongi, sahabatnya, ia sedang dirawat di rumah sakit... Pingsan dan belum sadarkan diri.." sahut Jungkook dengan suara pelan.

"Mengapa semua orang yang berada disekitar Taehyung selalu bernasib celaka?" gumam Jimin.

"Dan kali ini bisa dibilang aku jugalah yang secara tidak sengaja menyebabkan Jinnie terluka..." sahut Jungkook dengan nada lemah.

Jungkook cukup syok melihat Jin harus dirawat di rumah sakit karena Jin berusaha menolongnya dari pukulan Taehyung.

Dan benar apa yang diucapkan Yoongi, mengapa Jungkook justru sibuk menghajar Taehyung, bukannya terlebih dahulu menolong Jin yang tengah terluka.

"Mengapa kalian harus terlibat cinta segitiga?" sahut Jimin sambil menatap wajah Jungkook.

"Bukan cinta segitiga... Kami berdua mencintai orang yang sama.. Dan aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang Jinnie sukai..." gumam Jungkook.

"Mengapa pria berambut blonde itu sangat beruntung?" gumam Jimin, menganggapi gumaman Jungkook.

"Maksudmu?" Jungkook masih bisa mendengar gumaman pelan Jimin, dan ia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan sangat beruntung.

"Aku sudah bertahun-tahun bersama dengan kalian berdua, tapi kalian melirikku pun tidak... Sedangkan dia? Baru kenal dengan kalian berdua namun sudah sangat dicintai oleh kalian berdua..." Jimin menghela nafasnya, sedikit kecewa dengan kenyataan yang ada.

"Ah... Jimin a.. Aku sudah benar-benar menganggapmu sebagai saudara sendiri... Mungkin karena itulah aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu.. Tapi percayalah padaku, aku menyayangimu, Park Jimin..." sahut Jungkook sambil menatap wajah Jimin.

"Araseo... Gumawo, Jungkook a... Karena sudah menganggapku saudara..." sahut Jimin sambil memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi ucapan terima kasih Jimin.

"Seandainya saja Taehyung bisa sepertimu.. Setidaknya, menganggapku sebagai saudara, atau sahabat..." sahut Jimin dengan suara agak pelan.

"Taehyung masih menghindarimu?" tanya Jungkook.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Ia masih sama... Entah mengapa, ia selalu saja kasar dan dingin terhadapku..."

"Mengapa kau masih bertahan mengejarnya?" tanya Jungkook lagi.

"Karena aku sangat ingin melindunginya... Ia terlihat kuat dan jahat, namun aku tahu betul, bahwa hatinya hanya butuh kehangatan.. Ia hanya butuh perlindungan dan cinta yang tulus... Dan aku yakin hanya aku yang memiliki kedua hal itu untuknya..." sahut Jimin sambil menatap Jungkook.

"Mengapa ia tidak pernah menyadari ketulusanmu?"

"Molla, Jungkook a~ Huft..."

* * *

Setelah pingsan cukup lama, akhirnya Jin membuka matanya.

Jin terkejut ketika menyadari dirinya tengah terbaring di dalam kamar rumah sakit.

Dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya ketika ia sadar adalah sosok seorang Min Yoongi yang tertidur disampingnya.

Kepala Yoongi terbaring di kasur Jin, beralaskan kedua tangannya yang dilipat sebagai bantalan, sementara tubuh mungil Yoongi terduduk di kursi yang ada disebelah kasur Jin.

"Uh? Mengapa aku bisa disini?" gumam Jin.

Pergerakan tubuh Jin membuat Yoongi terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ah! Kau sudah sadar, hyeong?" Yoongi sangat senang melihat Jin sudah sadarkan diri.

"Aku kenapa Yoongi a?" Jin bertanya dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Kau lupa? Punggungmu terpukul cukup keras oleh Taehyung, dan kau pingsan, makanya kau harus beristirahat dulu di rumah sakit ini."

Jin terlihat sedang berpikir sejenak, kemudian memukul keningnya. "Ah! Aku ingat sekarang.."

"Apa punggungmu masih terasa sakit?" tanya Yoongi dengan penuh kecemasan.

"Uhm.. Masih agak nyeri tapi sudah jauh lebih baik rasanya.." sahut Jin.

"Sudah berapa kali kuperingatkan, hyeong... Taehyung berbahaya..." gumam Yoongi.

"Sebenarnya Taehyung tidak berniat memukulku..." gumam Jin.

"Memukul Jungkook? Dan kau melindunginya? Tetap saja ia berbahaya! Bahkan adik tirinya dihajarnya seperti itu.. Benar-benar keparat!" sahut Yoongi.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku melindungi Jungkook?" tanya Jin.

"Jungkook yang memberitahuku.. Ia menghubungi handphonemu dan aku yang menjawab karena kau tidak sadarkan diri."

"Dimana Jungkook sekarang?" Jin melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Aku tidak memberitahukan kau ada dimana.. Kau harus beristirahat dulu hyeong..." gumam Yoongi yang diiringi anggukan kepala Jin.

* * *

Sudah dua malam Taehyung tidak bisa tidur.

Ia terus terjaga selama dua hari.

Kali ini ia tengah terduduk di atas kasurnya sambil menatap keluar jendela kamarnya malam itu, menatap cahaya-cahaya lampu gedung yang terlihat jelas dari jendela kamarnya.

Tangannya terus terkepal. Ia masih bisa mengingat jelas seberapa keras tinjunya dua hari yang lalu di punggung Jin.

Dan ucapan Jungkook kembali terngiang di telinganya.

" _Bukankah sudah kubilang? Siapapun yang berada di dekatmu pasti akan terluka! Kau masih berniat menyakitinya? Kau bilang kau mencintainya, tapi lihat apa yang baru saja kau perbuat!_ "

Peringatan Jimin juga kembali teringat di benaknya. Bahwa ia berbahaya.

" _Apa orang itu tahu bagaimana masa lalumu? Apa ia tahu persis bagaimana sifat kerasmu? Apa ia tahu seberapa menyeramkannya seorang Kim Taehyung?_ "

"Apakah aku memang semenyeramkan itu?" gumam Taehyung sambil menatap pantulan wajahnya di jendela kamarnya.

Ingatan Taehyung kembali ke beberapa waktu yang lalu, ketika ia jatuh cinta kepada seorang pria manis di kelasnya. Saat itu ia masih duduk di kelas 2 SMA.

Pria yang sangat manis itu sangat baik hati, dan Taehyung menyukainya karena pria itu selalu menolong siapapun yang membutuhkan pertolongan.

Pria itu bahkan menolong Taehyung ketika Taehyung hampir dikerjai oleh beberapa sahabatnya yang hanya mengincar uang Taehyung.

Mereka sempat dekat, namun sebelum Taehyung sempat menyatakan perasaannya, pria itu sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Di tangannya. Bukan secara langsung, tapi secara tak sengaja, di tangannya.

Saat itu, Taehyung ingat pria manis itu sedang berduaan dengan seorang pria tampan lainnya. Tertawa bersama di depan sebuah kafe sepulang sekolah, sepertinya baru selesai mengerjakan tugas kelompok sekolah. Pria tampan itu adalah teman sekelas Taehyung juga.

Dan tiba-tiba pria tampan itu mencium bibir sang pria manis idaman Taehyung, di hadapan banyak orang.

Sang pria manis tampak terkejut lalu menampar sang pria tampan disampingnya itu.

Taehyung emosi melihat pria yang dicintainya itu dicium paksa oleh pria lain. Taehyung langsung berlari menghampiri mereka berdua dan langsung menghajar pria yang mencium sang pria manis.

Ketika Taehyung memukuli pria tampan itu, sang pria manis mencoba menghentikan Taehyung namun Taehyung tidak mendengarkan ucapan sang pria manis pujaannya itu, ia justru semakin brutal memukuli sang pria tampan.

Sang pria manis mencoba memisahkan keduanya, namun Taehyung refleks mendorong sang pria manis dengan tenaga yang cukup besar, bermaksud agar ia tidak usah ikut campur dengan urusan antara Taehyung dan pria yang tengah dihajarnya, hingga sang pria manis cinta pertama Taehyung itu terpental ke jalan raya yang ada di depan kafe itu.

Dan hal itu tiba-tiba saja terjadi.

CIIIIIIIIIIT~

DUUUUG!

Suara ban mobil berdecit karena direm mendadak. Suara tubuh seseorang terpental ke tanah. Dan teriakan orang-orang disekitar yang melihat kejadian itu.

Semua itu membuat Taehyung berhenti menghajar pria tampan dihadapannya, dan Taehyung menoleh ke belakang.

Dan pemandangan itu terpampang dengan sangat jelas dihadapannya.

Sang pria manis itu tergeletak tak berdaya di tengah jalan. Darah membanjiri jalanan di sekeliling tubuh pria manis itu tergeletak.

Dan nyawanya tak tertolong lagi.

Pria manis itu langsung meninggal di tempat.

Dan Taehyung hanya bisa terdiam. Terpaku menatap pemandangan mengenaskan dihadapannya.

Jimin yang mengetahui kejadian itu dari seorang teman sekelas mereka segera menuju rumah sakit untuk menemui Taehyung.

Dan Jimin menangis, memeluk tubuh Taehyung yang masih berdiri terdiam di depan kamar mayat di rumah sakit itu.

Jimin berusaha menenangkan Taehyung.

Karena Jimin tahu, ketika Taehyung terlihat diam dan setenang itu, justru hatinya tengah berkecamuk dengan ribuan masalah. Dan Jimin yakin betul, Taehyung sedang menyalahkan dirinya saat itu.

Ya, tentu saja! Itu memang secara tidak langsung adalah kesalahannya!

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **hanashiro kim : keburu modar kali jin nya nahan sakit klo yoongi ga dateng waks buset hana parah bgt waks berharap jin terluka XD nih next chapt hana :)**

 **Aiko Vallery : gumawo aiko :) here lanjutannya ya :)**

 **sekarzane : taehyung cocok tuh jd model MV EXO yg Monster wkwkw XD ceritanya kan pukulan taehyung kenceng bgt gt sampe badan segede jin pingsan XD**

 **wijayanti628 : iya beberapa sudut pandang pasti mikir jungkook yang salah, makanya taehyung kan jd kesel sama jungkook wkwkw XD**

 **Key0w0 : chapter 28 end nya, ini lg saya garap chapter 27 dan 28 nya :) ayo semangat sampe end ya bacanya hehehe :)**

 **yellow-ssi : ini jeoni ye? apa btscreamy? apa jono? wkwkw kan ngetiknya pas lg senggang XD**

 **heyoyo : jungkook ganggu taejin moment ya yo XD GO BTS itu yg mana ya? saya udah donlot blm ya? /mikir keras/ whoaaa thx to remind my ff yoyo {} thx ya semangatnyaaaa :)**

 **Jin hyosang : annyeong hyosang a :) kayaknya baru liat km review ff saya ya? salam kenal ya :) thx udah sempetin baca dan review ff saya ini ya /bows/ jin mah uke sejati/? soalnya cantik XD**

 **mincsn : taetae keji, tenaganya tenaga kuda, padahal yg kuda mah atuhlah si hoseok XD**

* * *

 **HERE NEXT CHAPTER AGAIN~**

 **Tetap bersabar ngikutin sampe end ya, ini saya lagi garap last chapternya, chapter 28..**

 **Semoga readers belum pada bosen bacanya ya :)**

 **Thx again and again buat semua dukungan, masukan, kritik, pujian, saran, dan semangatnya :)**

 **Keep reading sampe end, jgn lupa ya reviewnya /bows/**


	24. Chapter 24

**Title: Love And Confusion**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members - #TaeJin #YoonJin #KookJin #NamJin #VHope #YoonSeok #VMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea "Cheese In The Trap".**

* * *

Setelah seminggu full Jin beristirahat dan tidak masuk kuliah, akhirnya sosok pria berambut blonde itu kembali terlihat pagi itu di gedung kampus.

"Jin hyeong, kau tidak apa-apa?" sahut Namjoon ketika ia berpapasan dengan Jin pagi itu di perpustakaan.

"Ah, sunbae..." Jin membungkukan badan, memberi hormat kepada salah satu sunbae yangmenjadi panutannya itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, hyeong? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Aku dengar kau terluka tapi Yoongi hyeong tidak mau memberitahu kejadian detailnya... Ada apa?" Namjoon membanjiri Jin dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Ah~ Gwenchana... Hanya luka biasa.. Toh sekarang aku sudah baik-baik saja.." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum sangat manis, membuat detak jantung Namjoon kembali berdetak tanpa aturan.

"Aku mau menjengukmu tapi kata Yoongi hyeong kau butuh istirahat total.." sahut Namjoon.

"Ah.. Tidak apa-apa sunbae.. Justru merepotkanmu kalau kau sampai jauh-jauh datang menjengukku..." sahut Jin sambil berpikir mengapa Yoongi melarang semua orang untuk menjenguknya.

"Sunbae, ada beberapa pelajaran yang agak kurang kumengerti karena kemarin selama seminggu aku tidak masuk, bisa kau ajari aku sunbae?" tanya Jin sambil menatap manis ke arah Namjoon.

Bodoh jika Namjoon menolak kesempatan emasnya untuk mengajarkan Jin.

"Ne~ Sini aku ajarkan, bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti, hyeong?" sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum manis, menampilkan lesung pipinya.

"Yang ini sunbae.." sahut Jin sambil menunjukkan kepada Namjoon bab mana yang tidak dimengerti olehnya.

Dengan sabar dan perlahan, Namjoon menerangkan kepada Jin hingga Jin sanggup memahami mata pelajarannya yang tertinggal karena ijin selama seminggu kemarin.

"Gumawo sunbae~ Aku sudah paham sekarang~ Hehehe~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum manis, lagi-lagi sukses membuat detak jantung Namjoon berdetak tidak karuan.

"Ne, hyeong~ Ah.. Hyeong... Ahjussi, teman ayahku itu, ia membantu merawatmu kan? Kata Yoongi hyeong, pemiliki kosan mu cukup membantumu selama kau terbaring sakit..." tanya Namjoon.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Ne, sunbae~ Ahjussi itu memang saaaaangat baik~ Ia bahkan membawakanku makanan setiap malam selama aku sakit kemarin... Ia merawatku seperti sedang merawat anak kandungnya~ Hehehe~"

"Baguslah kalau begitu..." gumam Namjoon.

Tak lama kemudian bel berbunyi sehingga mereka pun harus masuk ke dalam kelas masing-masing.

* * *

"Yoongi hyeong, aku menyukaimu!" sahut Hoseok tiba-tiba.

Dua jam sebelumnya, Hoseok berpapasan dengan Yoongi di kantin, dan Hoseok meminta Yoongi untuk menemuinya di halaman belakang kampus setelah jam pelajaran berakhir.

Dan saat itulah Hoseok memberanikan dirinya menyatakan perasaanya kepada Yoongi.

"Uh?" Yoongi menatap dengan bingung ke arah Hoseok.

"Aku sudah sejak lama memikirkan ini... Haruskah aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu atau tidak.. Dan akhirnya aku putuskan untuk mengungkapkannya kepadamu..." sahut Hoseok.

"Bukankah kau menyukai Taehyung?" Yoongi menatap Hoseok sambil memicingkan matanya, bingung mengapa tiba-tiba Hoseok mengatakan suka padanya.

"Ah.. Awalnya aku sangat menyukai Taehyung.. Tapi sejak kau memarahiku di toilet waktu itu, aku merasa kau begitu keren, hyeong.. Dan aku mulai jatuh cinta kepadamu dan Taehyung.. Sampai akhirnya aku semakin kesini semakin menyadari, bahwa auramu sangat berbeda dengan Taehyung.." sahut Hosoek memberikan penjelasan.

"Maksudnya?"

"Uhm... Kau terlihat lebih menakjubkan di mataku daripada Taehyung.. Auramu.. Auramu begitu cool dan keren hyeong! Dan aku lihat kau begitu tulus memperhatikan sahabatmu satu itu.. Jin hyeong... Dan kharismamu benar-benar berbeda dengan Taehyung..." sahut Hoseok dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Aku sering memikirkanmu setiap malam... Dan aku sudah tidak sanggup menyimpan rasa ini sendirian hyeong... Karena itu aku putuskan untuk mengatakannya padamu.." sahut Hoseok lagi.

Yoongi menatap wajah Hoseok.

"Mian, Hoseok a... Sudah ada seseorang yang menempati hatiku..." sahut Yoongi, setengah berbisik.

"Jin hyeong?" gumam Hoseok.

Yoongi menatap wajah Hoseok. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Terlihat dengan sangat jelas dari semua tatapanmu saat kau menatapnya... Semua perhatianmu padanya sangat mencolok..." sahut Hoseok.

"Jika kau tahu, mengapa masih mengungkapkan perasaanmu padaku?" Yoongi semakin kebingungan.

"Karena setidaknya, kau tahu isi hatiku... Walaupun kau menolakku, setidaknya kau tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang mencintaimu.. Seseorang yang memperhatikanmu.. Seseorang yang mendoakanmu setiap saat agar kau bahagia.." sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum menatap Yoongi.

"Bukankah cinta memang harus diungkapkan? Ada pepatah yang bilang, cinta bukanlah cinta jika tidak diungkapkan..." sahut Hoseok lagi.

"Ah..." Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Lagipula, sedikit banyak aku berharap bahwa prasangkaku salah... Siapa tahu ternyata kau hanya memperhatikan Jin sebagai sahabat dekat... Namun ternyata kau memang mencintainya..." sahut Hoseok.

"Mian, Hoseok a..." sahut Yoongi sambil menatap wajah Hoseok.

"Gwenchana~ Setidaknya, setelah ini, tersenyumlah padaku jika aku menyapamu hyeong~" sahut Hoseok lagi.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku..." sahut Yoongi.

"Lalu, kapan kau berencana mengungkapkan perasaanmu kepada Jin hyeong? Sebelum ia direbut orang lain... Bukankah Taehyung dan Namjoon juga menyukai Jin hyeong? Kalau kau tidak gerak cepat, ia akan direbut orang lain..." sahut Hoseok.

Terasa sebagai sebuah tamparan di pipi Yoongi.

Selama ini Yoongi tidak pernah berpikir untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya karena takut jika Jin menolaknya maka hubungan mereka akan kacau.

Tanpa pernah Yoongi sadari, bahwa ada cukup banyak orang yang juga menyukai Jin, dan mungkin akan merebut Jin darinya jika ia hanya diam saja.

Yoongi menatap Hoseok. "Aku salut karena kau berani mengungkapkan perasaanmu..."

"Kau belum berani mengungkapkannya pada Jin hyeong? Hati-hati... Banyak yang menyukai Jin hyeong... Aku takut kau akan sedih jika Jin direbut pria lain..." sahut Hoseok.

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku..." sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya, tersenyum sambil berjalan pergi, masuk ke dalam gedung kampus.

* * *

Namjoon terpaksa harus mengikhlaskan telinga mendengarkan tangisan sahabat baiknya itu.

"Huweeeeeeeeeee.. Namjoon a... Aku ditolak Yoongi hyeong..." Hoseok terus menangis di bahu Namjoon.

Hoseok berusaha bertindak se-cool mungkin dihadapan Yoongi saat Yoongi menolaknya agar ia terlihat kuat, namun akhirnya ia langsung mencari Namjoon, menjadikan Namjoon tempatnya mengungkapkan rasa sedihnya.

"Kau juga menangis tadi dihadapannya?" tanya Namjoon.

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku bersikap sangat kuat dihadapannya, padahal aku berusaha keras menjaga agar air mataku tidak menetes tadi..." sahut Hoseok sambil terisak.

"Kau masih memikirkan nama baikmu rupanya..." sahut Namjoon.

"Tentu saja! Akan sangat terlihat memalukan dan mengenaskan jika aku menangis saat ia menolakku! Bisa-bisa aku tidak akan berani bertemu dengannya lagi jika tadi aku menangis.." isak Hoseok.

"Lalu, mengapa ia menolakmu?" tanya Namjoon.

"Ada orang lain yang dicintainya.. Huweeeeeee.. Namjoon aaaaaaaaaaa... Aku sakit hati..." Hoseok semakin merengek mendengar pertanyaan Namjoon.

"Sudah... Berhenti menangis, aigoooo~" sahut Namjoon sambil mengusap pelan kepala Hoseok, mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

Sementara itu hati Namjoon bertanya-tanya akan identitas pria yang disukai Yoongi. " _Jin hyeong?_ " tanya hati kecilnya.

* * *

Taehyung tidak sengaja mendengar semua pembicaraan Hoseok dan Yoongi di halaman belakang kampus sore tadi.

Dan Taehyung memandangi pantulan wajahnya di cermin dihadapannya.

"Aura Min Yoongi terlihat lebih menakjubkan daripada auraku? Apa Hoseok sunbae sudah buta? Bagaimana mungkin pria kecil itu bisa menandingi ketampananku?" sahut Taehyung dengan nada dingin.

"Benar dugaanku.. Pria kecil itu juga menyukai Jin hyeong... Bahkan Namjoon sunbae juga..." Taehyung memicingkan matanya, menatap cermin dihadapannya.

"Haruskah aku menyingkirkan mereka satu persatu? Atau harus kusingkirkan si brengsek Jungkook terlebih dahulu?" sahutnya lagi sambil terus memandangi cermin dihadapannya tanpa berkedip.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Tazkiyah653 : annyeong taz :) wkwkw saya selalu berusaha manjangin chapter tp selalu gagal :( chapter terpanjang yang bisa saya buat ya yang Beauty Affair itu XD thx semangatnya ya taz :)**

 **Aiko Vallery : thx aiko :) here~**

 **karlina jin : baru pertama kali review di ff saya kayaknya ya kar? salam kenal :) whoaaa~ thx buat pujiannya ya :) thx juga udah nyempetin baca dan review :)**

 **Key0w0 : kangen ya key? XD #abaikan XD endingnya masih digarap nih, kemarin baru nyelesain chapter 27, skrng lagi mau ngetik chapter 28, last chapter :) thx semangatnya key {}**

 **mincsn : waeyo? s*** gantung itu apa min? saya kaga mudeng masa waks XD**

 **hanashiro kim: BUSYET PARAH wkwkw XD kapan2 saya bikin ff jimin super angst dah waks iya nih 4 chapter lagi end huweee :( ga iklas tiap mau namatin chapter rasanya XD thx semangatnya ya hana {}**

* * *

 **HERE AGAIN, NEXT CHAPTER~**

 **Thx selalu euy buat semua dukungan, masukan, saran, pujian, dan semangatnya :) Kalian semua selalu menjadi vitamin buat saya lanjut nulis FF :)**

 **Oke, silakan dibaca dan direview ya :) Semoga masih terus bisa menghibur semua.. Keep reading sampe end /bows/**


	25. Chapter 25

**Title: Love And Confusion**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members - #TaeJin #YoonJin #KookJin #NamJin #VHope #YoonSeok #VMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea "Cheese In The Trap".**

* * *

"Benar dugaanku.. Pria kecil itu juga menyukai Jin hyeong... Bahkan Namjoon sunbae juga..." Taehyung memicingkan matanya, menatap cermin dihadapannya.

"Haruskah aku menyingkirkan mereka satu persatu? Atau harus kusingkirkan Jungkook terlebih dahulu?" sahutnya lagi sambil terus memandangi cermin dihadapannya tanpa berkedip.

"Kau berniat mencelakai orang lagi, Taetae ya?" sahut sebuah suara dibelakang Taehyung.

Sosok pria bertubuh mungil itu sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini?" Taehyung terkejut.

"Pintunya tidak tertutup rapat.. Terganjal sepatumu.. Apa kau masuk terlalu terburu-buru sampai kau tidak menyadarinya?" sahut Jimin.

Taehyung tidak menjawab.

"Jangan lagi kau menyakiti orang lain hanya karena ingin memuaskan egomu, Kim Taehyung!" Jimin memperingatkan Taehyung dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

"Jangan campuri masalahku!" bentak Taehyung.

"Harus berapa kali lagi aku memperingatkanmu? Bahwa kau sangat berbahaya... Jangan lagi kau menyakiti orang-rang yang tidak bersalah!"

"Atau kau dulu yang harus kusingkirkan dari hidupku?" sahut Taehyung, menatap tajam ke arah Jimin.

"Kalau kau menyakiti siapa itu? Yoongi dan Namjoon? Jika kau menyakiti mereka berdua, apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan betapa sedihnya perasaan Jin ketika melihat kedua sahabatnya itu terluka?"

Taehyung tidak menjawab.

"Lihat? Kau egois! Dan egois itu adalah ego, bukan cinta! Jika kau mencintai Jin, justru kau harus membuatnya bahagia, bukan tersiksa!" bentak Jimin.

PLAK!

Taehyung terasa ditampar oleh sesuatu.

"Aku akan membuatnya bahagia bersamaku..." gumam Taehyung.

"Bahagia? Kau yakin ia bahagia bersamamu? Kau bahkan sudah mencelakainya sebelum kau menjadi kekasihnya! Atau kau ingin kejadian dulu terulang lagi? Jin harus mati dulu dihadapanmu baru kau tahu bahwa kau sebegitu berbahayanya?" sahut Jimin dengan nada lebih tinggi.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Jimin.

"Sudah kubilang jangan bahas masalah itu lagi! Itu sebuah kecelakaan!" bentak Taehyung.

"Aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu.. Bahwa jika kau mencintai seseorang, kau tidak boleh menjadi egois.. Karena egois bukanlah cinta.. Buktinya? Karena keegoisanmu, kau memukul pria itu, tidak mendengarkan ucapan pria yang kau cintai, justru mendorongnya, hingga akhirnya pria kau yang cintai harus meninggal karena egomu yang tidak mau mendengarkan ucapannya.." sahut Jimin sambil memegang pipinya yang memerah karena tamparan Taehyung.

Jimin segera berjalan pergi, menuju kamar apartementnya.

Sementara Taehyung hanya bisa termenung, mencerna setiap ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Jimin.

* * *

Jin termenung sendirian di dalam kamarnya, memikirkan perkataan Taehyung selama mereka berdua ada di tepi sungai Han minggu lalu.

"Apa benar ia tulus mencintaiku? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku jadi sering memikirkannya? Arghhhh~" Jin merasa frustasi karena sudah seminggu ini senyuman dan wajah tampan Taehyung selalu muncul di benaknya setiap ia menutup mata.

"Bukankah ia sudah menyakitiku? Bukankah ia mencelakakanku? Mengapa aku jadi sering teringat tentang Taehyung? Arrrghhhhhhh~" Tak habis-habisnya Jin terus menggerutu, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ada dalam hatinya saat itu.

Dan tiba-tiba senyuman Jungkook juga terlintas di benak Jin.

"Anak SMA kurang ajar itu benar-benar aneh juga... Bukankah ia selalu bersikap cool dan menyebalkan dulu? Mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia begitu ramah padaku?" Jin menggaruk kepalanya, kebingungan.

"Ia bahkan jadi sering menjemputku, dan juga berusaha melindungiku..." gumam Jin.

"Dan wajahnya sangat manis.. Bentuk tubuhnya pun bagus... Aigooo~" Tanpa Jin sadari pipinya memerah saat membayangkan wajah Jungkook.

"Tapi mengapa sudah seminggu ini ia tidak pernah menemuiku lagi?" gumam Jin, karena memang sejak kejadian sore itu di tepi sungai Han, Jungkook belum muncul lagi dihadapan Jin.

"Aigooooo! Aigooo!" Jin seketika tersadar bahwa yang tengah dipikirkanya adalah bocah SMA! Dan Jin refleks memukuli pipinya sendiri.

"Sadarlah, Kim Seokjin! Bocah itu masih SMA!" gerutu Jin.

"Yaishhhh! Mengapa aku jadi sering memikirkan dua kakak beradik aneh itu?" Jin frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Mengapa aura mereka berdua begitu kuat dimataku... Yaishhhhh~" gumam Jin lagi sambil memejamkan matanya mencoba tertidur.

* * *

Waktu terus berjalan, dan tanpa terasa sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak kejadian sore itu di sungai Han.

Jungkook terus merenung dalam kamarnya.

Jungkook begitu ingin menghampiri kosan Jin, Jungkook begitu merindukan senyuman Jin, namun Jungkook masih merasa bersalah karena gagal melindungi Jin sore itu sehingga ia malu untuk menunjukkan wajahnya dihadapan Jin.

Sudah dua minggu Jungkook terus mengurung diri dalam kamarnya setiap pulang sekolah, dan tersiksa karena hatinya sangat merindukan Jin.

"Ia bahkan tidak mencoba menghubungiku sekalipun.. Apa ia memang benar-benar marah padaku?" gumam Jungkook sambil terus menatap handphonenya.

Handphonenya diletakkan di bawah bantalnya, dan Jungkook melanjutkan aktivitasnya menonton pertandingan sepak bola yang terpampang di televisi di hadapannya.

Jungkook menyentuh lagi kakinya yang pernah patah beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Seandainya aku masih bermain bola sampai saat ini..." gumam Jungkook dengan wajah sedih.

Tak lama kemudian handphonenya berdering.

Jungkook langsung mengambil handphonenya dari bawah bantal, berharap itu dari Jin.

Namun justru sebuah nomor tak dikenal yang memanggil.

"Halo?" sahut Jungkook menjawab panggilan itu.

"Temui aku besok malam di taman dekat rumah appa." Sebuah suara yang sangat dikenal Jungkook. Dengan nada sedingin es.

"Kau pikir kau siapa bisa seenaknya memerintahku?" sahut Jungkook dengan nada ketus.

"Kalau kau tidak menemuiku, jangan salahkan aku jika kau tidak akan pernah bisa melihat wajah Jin hyeong lagi." sahut suara sedingin es itu.

"Yaish, Kim Taehyung! Jangan pernah menyentuh Jinnie atau aku akan membunuhmu!" teriak Jungkook.

"Kalau begitu aku tunggu kau besok malam jam sembilan di taman dekat rumah appa."

Sambungan terputus.

"Yaisssssh! Apa lagi maunya?" Jungkook membanting handphonenya ke lantai dengan perasaan penuh emosi.

* * *

Yoongi terus memikirkan perkataan Hoseok setelah Hoseok mengungkapkan perasaan kepadanya.

" _Bukankah cinta memang harus diungkapkan? Ada pepatah yang bilang, cinta bukanlah cinta jika tidak diungkapkan..._ "

" _Lalu, kapan kau berencana mengungkapkan perasaanmu kepada Jin hyeong? Sebelum ia direbut orang lain... Bukankah Taehyung dan Namjoon juga menyukai Jin hyeong? Kalau kau tidak gerak cepat, ia akan direbut orang lain..._ "

Benar apa yang dikatakan Hoseok.

Dan bukan hanya Taehyung dan Namjoon saja saingan Yoongi. Masih ada satu nama yang belum disebut Hoseok karena Hoseok memang tidak mengenal orang itu.

Jeon Jungkook.

Yoongi yakin betul kalau Jungkook juga mencintai Jin.

Dan Yoongi melihat jelas seberapa keras usaha Jungkook mendekati Jin.

Dan perasaan Yoongi benar-benar campur aduk, sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Jin.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau Jin hyeong menolakku?" gumam Yoongi.

Dan ucapan Hoseok kembali terngiang di telinga Yoongi.

" _Karena setidaknya, kau tahu isi hatiku... Walaupun kau menolakku, setidaknya kau tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang mencintaimu.. Seseorang yang memperhatikanmu.. Seseorang yang mendoakanmu setiap saat agar kau bahagia.._ "

"Ah! Benar apa yang dikatakan Hoseok." gumam Yoongi lagi.

Setidaknya, Yoongi ingin Jin mengetahui bahwa ada Yoongi yang selalu siap sedia memperhatikan dan menjaga Jin setiap waktu.

Yoongi akhirnya memberanikan diri mendatangi Jin malam itu, dan mengajaknya berjalan-jalan berdua, lalu mereka duduk di ayunan yang ada di taman dekat kosan Jin.

"Tumben malam-malam begini kau tidak sibuk membuat lagu, Yoongi a~" sahut Jin sambil berayun pelan di ayunan yang didudukinya, menikamti semilir angin malam.

"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, hyeong~" sahut Yoongi sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian yang dimilikinya.

"Ada apa?" Jin menghentikan ayunannya dan menatap wajah Yoongi dengan wajah polosnya.

"Hyeong, aku harap setelah mendengar ucapanku ini, hubungan kita tidak menjadi canggung.." bisik Yoongi.

"Ne? Waeyo? Kau sudah punya pacar?" Jin membelalakan kedua matanya.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menatap dengan tatapan serius ke arah Jin.

"Aku menyukaimu, hyeong~ Sudah sejak lama..." sahut Yoongi dengan suara pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Ne?" Jin semakin membelalakan kedua bola mata bulatnya.

"Aku sudah menyukaimu, sejak kita duduk di bangku SMA.. Ketika kau duduk di kelas 2 SMA dan aku di kelas 1 SMA.. Bahkan aku sengaja memperlambat memasuki universitas, karena menunggumu.. Aku ingin kita bisa sekelas, hyeong.. Itulah alasanku memilih kuliah jurusan komunikasi, bukan musik.. Karena aku ingin bisa bersamamu, hyeong..."

Akhirnya semua yang terpendam dalam hati Yoongi selama ini berhasil diungkapkannya kepada satu-satunya pria yang sangat dicintainya itu.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Aiko Vallery : here next chapt aiko :)**

 **Key0w0 : wkwkw key kurang peka hmmm :p yg jones siapa emang key? thx ya semangatnya key :) ayo coba tebak ntar siapa sama siapa yang jadian :)**

 **heyoyo : #HoseokKudaUkeYangTerluka /? waks here next chapter yoyo :) iya nih sejak liat dia di MV Save Me, jadi seneng bgt bikin karakter Taehyung psiko2 horor gini waks**

 **Tazkiyah653 : bayangin nangisnya JHope itu teriak2 kayak biasa dia teriak2 di V App ataupun Bangtan Bomb, kebayang kan seberapa stresnya Namjoon dengerin tangisannya? wkwkw XD Kan Jin jadi centre disini :) thx for fightingnya taz :)**

 **mincsn : cerita rakyat? blm pernah dgr euy saya~ lah min galau wkwkw XD**

 **megane1506 : annyeong megana :) salam kenal ya, baru liat idmu di review ff saya :) thx udah nyempetin baca dan review juga :) wkwkw taehyung serem ya? tapi saya baik kok :)**

* * *

 **HERE YA ALL, NEXT CHAPTER :)**

 **Thx a lot again buat semua support, masukan, saran, semangat, dan pujiannya :)**

 **Jangan bosen2 baca sampe end ya :) Jangan lupa reviewnya juga /bows/**


	26. Chapter 26

**Title: Love And Confusion**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members - #TaeJin #YoonJin #KookJin #NamJin #VHope #YoonSeok #VMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea "Cheese In The Trap".**

* * *

"Aku sudah menyukaimu, sejak kita duduk di bangku SMA.. Ketika kau duduk di kelas 2 SMA dan aku di kelas 1 SMA.. Bahkan aku sengaja memperlambat memasuki universitas, karena menunggumu.. Aku ingin kita bisa sekelas, hyeong.. Itulah alasanku memilih kuliah jurusan komunikasi, bukan musik.. Karena aku ingin bisa bersamamu, hyeong..."

Akhirnya semua yang terpendam dalam hati Yoongi selama ini berhasil diungkapkannya kepada satu-satunya pria yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Ne?" Jin semakin membelalakan kedua bola matanya, tidak menyangka dengan apa yang didengarnya saat itu.

"Aku berharap kau mau menjadi kekasihku... Tapi aku tidak akan memaksa, hyeong.. Bukankah mencintaimu adalah hakku? Dan keputusan untuk menerimaku atau tidak adalah hakmu? Aku hanya berharap, kau bisa mengerti perasaan tulusku padamu.." sahut Yoongi sambil menatap bintang-bintang di langit malam itu, tidak berani mendengar jawaban Jin.

Jin terdiam beberapa saat lamanya, dan kemudian menjawab, "Yoongi a~ Bisa kau beri aku waktu untuk berpikir? Dan aku mohon, selama aku berpikir, hubungan kita tetap seperti apa yang selama ini sudah terjalin... Seperti katamu tadi, jangan ada kecanggungan antara kita.."

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya, lalu menatap wajah Jin. "Ne, hyeong.. Pikirkan saja pelan-pelan, aku tidak memaksamu.. Setidaknya, kini kau sudah mengerti isi hatiku..."

"Gumawo, Yoongi a~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum menatap Yoongi.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Ayo kita makan ramyun, hyeong~"

"Oke call! Kajjaaaa~" teriak Jin dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

* * *

Jin kembali merenung malam itu di kamarnya setelah Yoongi pulang.

"Taehyung.. Jungkook.. Dan sekarang Yoongi... Arghhhhhhhhh~ Otakku benar-benar semakin pusing..." gumam Jin sambil memeluk bantal kesayangannya.

"Taehyung, apa ia memang tulus menyukaiku? Apa aku juga menyukainya? Mengapa wajahnya yang sangat tampan itu selalu saja melintas di benakku?" gumam Jin.

"Jungkook... Bocah kurang ajar itu... Mengapa sikap baiknya padaku akhir-akhir ini justru membuatku merasa nyaman setiap bersamanya? Dan auranya yang cool bercampur cute itu benar-benar terus melintas juga di benakku..." gumam Jin lagi.

"Dan sekarang? Seseorang yang selalu bersamaku sejak dulu... Justru mengatakan menyukaiku... Aku bahkan tidak pernah terpikirkan untuk menyukai Yoongi... Tapi, mengapa tadi saat Yoongi mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku, aku ragu? Mengapa aku tidak langsung menolaknya? Mengapa sekarang aku juga jadi memikirkan Yoongi? Arghhhhhhhhh~" Jin menendangi selimutnya sampai kasurnya jadi berantakan.

"Aku harus bagaimanaaaaaa~" Jin berteriak tanpa sadar.

* * *

"Pagi, hyeong~ Kau sudah sarapan?" Taehyung menyapa Jin pagi itu saat Jin masuk ke dalam kelas.

Yoongi belum terlihat di kelas karena ia bangun kesiangan, ia hampir tidak tidur semalaman setelah mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Jin semalam.

"Uh? Aku belum sarapan..." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum kaku.

Memang, sejak kejadian sore itu di tepi sungai Han, Taehyung sudah meminta maaf kepada Jin berkali-kali dan Jin berusaha menerima permintaan maaf Taehyung.

"Ayo kita sarapan dulu di kantin, hyeong~" sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

Dan anehnya, kali ini Jin tidak menolaknya.

Hati kecil Jin berbisik, memintanya mengiyakan ajakan Taehyung.

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua sarapan bersama pagi itu di kantin kampus.

Tentu saja semua mata kini memandang mereka berdua, karena ini pemandangan langka!

Hampir semua mahasiswa tahu betapa Jin sangat menjauhi Taehyung untuk alasan yang tidak mereka ketahui, namun sekarang mereka justru makan berdua di meja yang sama.

"Beruntungnya Jin hyeong..." gumam Hoseok sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja kantin. Sejak ditolak oleh Yoongi, Hoseok rasanya sudah tidak bersemangat untuk datang ke kampus.

Hoseok dan Namjoon duduk tak jauh dari meja Jin dan Taehyung pagi itu.

Dan Namjoon terus memandangi Jin. Kecewa karena Jin bersama Taehyung pagi itu.

"Bukankah Jin hyeong membenci Taehyung?" sahut Namjoon.

"Kau kan tahu sendiri betapa besar perjuangan Taehyung mendekati Jin hyeong.. Mana mungkin lama-lama hatinya tidak luluh juga?" sahut Hoseok.

"Mengapa harus Taehyung?" gumam Namjoon sambil terus menatap Jin dan Taehyung.

* * *

"Gumawo, hyeong..." sahut Taehyung sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Jin menuju kelas.

"Wae?" Jin menatap wajah Taehyung.

"Karena kau mau menemaniku sarapan pagi ini.. Hehehe~" sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

DEG!

Senyuman Taehyung sukses membuat detak jantung Jin kembali berdetak tidak karuan.

" _Jangan tersenyum seperti itu!_ " gerutu Jin dalam hati.

Mereka berpapasan dengan Yoongi yang baru saja tiba di depan kelas.

"Pagi, Yoongi a~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum menatap Yoongi.

Yoongi tentu saja terkejut melihat Jin dan Taehyung berjalan beriringan berdua seperti itu.

Yoongi dan Taehyung saling beradu pandang.

Tatapan yang menandakan pertarungan antara Yoongi dan Taehyung untuk memperebutkan hati Jin.

* * *

"Yaishhh~ Hyeong~ Apa ini jawabanmu atas pernyataan cintaku?" gerutu Yoongi sore itu ketika mereka pulang bersama.

Jin diminta Yoongi untuk menemaninya membeli sebuah gitar baru sepulang kuliah, dan tentu saja Jin tidak bisa menolak ajakan Yoongi, sahabat terbaik yang pernah dimilikinya itu.

"Jawaban? Maksudmu? Bukankah aku bilang aku butuh waktu, Yoongi a" Jin menatap bingung ke arah Yoongi.

"Tadi pagi, tidak biasanya kau berjalan beriringan dengan Taehyung.. Aku bahkan bisa melihat aura wajah Taehyung yang sangat bahagia ketika berjalan bersamamu di koridor tadi pagi..." sahut Yoongi sambil menendang kerikil yang ada di dekat kakinya.

"Uh? Maksudmu?" tanya Jin.

"Kau mulai menyukainya? Jujur saja, hyeong~ Gwenchana... Aku baik-baik saja jika kau tidak memilihku... Ya.. Mungkin aku akan meminta waktu untuk menenangkan diriku sejenak jika kau akhirnya menolakku... Hanya saja aku berharap bukan Taehyung yang kau pilih.. Karena aku akan sangat cemas jika kau bersamanya..." sahut Yoongi pelan.

"Ah... Aniya~ Siapa bilang aku memilihnya? Aku hanya berusaha menjadi sahabatnya.. Uhm... Ah~ Molla~ Aku juga bingung..." sahut Jin sambil mengacak-acak pelan rambut belakangnya.

Jujur saja Jin memang kepusingan karena ia sendiri tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya terhadap Taehyung.

"Hyeong... Apakah pernyataan cintaku membebanimu?" tanya Yoongi.

Jin berpikir sejenak, kemudian menjawab, "Bukankah sejak dulu aku selalu berterima kasih padamu? Karena selalu membantu dan menemaniku... Mana mungkin sekarang aku menganggapmu sebagai sebuah beban? Aigoooo~"

Jin mengacak pelan poni Yoongi sambil tersenyum, membuat Yoongi ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman yang terbentuk di wajah manis Jin.

* * *

Malam hari tiba.

Dan sesuai perjanjian, Jungkook berjalan menuju taman dekat rumah ayahnya untuk menemui Taehyung.

Sosok pria berambut merah terang itu sudah ada disana ketika Jungkook tiba.

Berdiri dalam diam.

Keheningan sangat terasa malam itu, karena hanya semilir angin yang menjadi backsound disana.

Jungkook melangkah pelan, enggan bertemu dengan pria yang paling dibencinya itu.

"Aku kira kau takut menemuiku~" sindir Taehyung ketika ia melihat kedatangan Jungkook.

"Untuk apa aku takut padamu? Apa ada yang perlu ditakuti dari sampah masyarakat sepertimu? Perusak masa depan... Pembunuh..." sahut Jungkook dengan nada sinis.

Taehyung geram mendengar ucapan Jungkook. Ia langsung maju mendekati Jungkook dan mencengkram kerah baju yang dipakai Jungkook.

"Sudah kubilang itu semua bukan kesalahanku! Itu salahmu karena tidak mendengar peringatanku, bajingan kecil!" bentak Taehyung sambil menatap wajah Jungkook dengan penuh kebencian.

"Lihat dirimu, brengsek! Kau selalu seperti ini sejak dulu.. Kau selalu beranggapan bahwa kau yang paling benar dan semua yang ada di sekitarmu yang bersalah... Karena pola pikirmu yang seperti itulah makanya kau tidak bisa berubah... Asal kau tahu, lama-lama kau bisa menjadi psikopat jika kau terus berpikiran seperti ini!" sahut Jungkook sambil menatap tajam tepat ke kedua bola mata Taehyung.

DUG!

Sebuah pukulan yang sangat kencang mengenai pipi Jungkook hingga Jungkook terjatuh ke tanah.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!" Sebuah suara pekikan terdengar tak jauh dari situ.

Taehyung dan Jungkook menoleh ke arah suara teriakan itu berasal.

Ternyata sesosok pria berambut blonde yang sangat mereka cintai ada disana, berdiri sambil menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, terkejut melihat Taehyung memukul Jungkook dengan sangat keras.

Jin saat itu tengah berjalan menuju rumahnya setelah selesai menemani Yoongi membeli gitar. Yoongi ingin mengantarnya pulang namun Jin bilang ia sedang ingin berjalan sendirian menikmati angin malam.

Dan di tengah perjalanan menuju kosannya itulah Jin tidak sengaja melihat kedua kakak beradik tiri itu sedang bertengkar.

"Jin hyeong?" Taehyung membelalakan kedua matanya menatap kehadiran Jin disana. Ia padahal bermaksud untuk selalu menujukkan sisi baik dirinya di hadapan Jin, bukan menunjukkan sisi gelapnya yang seperti ini.

"Jungkook a, gwenchana?" Jin segera berlari menghampiri Jungkook yang tengah tersungkur di tanah, tepat dihadapan taehyung.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. Namun bibir Jungkook mulai mengeluarkan darah.

Jin segera mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya, lalu mengelap darah yang ada di bibir Jungkook.

"Ouch..." Jungkook memekik pelan ketika sapu tangan Jin menempel di luka di bibirnya.

Jin menatap Taehyung, dengan tatapan yang dingin.

Taehyung terkejut melihat cara Jin menatap dirinya.

"Ternyata apa yang Jungkook bilang benar... Bahwa kau memang pria yang menyeramkan.. Kim.. Tae... Hyung..." sahut Jin dengan nada sangat dingin.

Taehyung memicingkan matanya, lalu menatap Jungkook. "Benar dugaanku.. Kau menghasutnya agar menjauhiku, iya kan? Dasar bocah brengsek!"

DUG!

Sebuah pukulan kembali melayang ke pipi Jungkook hingga tubuh Jungkook terdorong ke belakang beberapa langkah .

"Yaish, Kim Taehyung!" Jin berteriak sambil memegang tangan Taehyung yang tengah berusaha memukul Jungkook lagi.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" Taehyung menampis tangan Jin hingga Jin terdorong dan terjatuh.

Belum sempat Jungkook menolong Jin, Taehyung kembali memukuli Jungkook sambil merutuk.

"Dasar bocah brengsek! Kau sudah merebut ayahku dan ibuku! Sekarang kau bahkan berusaha merebut pria yang paling kucintai? Sialan!"

Jungkook berhasil lolos dari serangan bertubi-tubi yang diarahkan Taehyung padanya, lalu Jungkook berhasil memukul Taehyung hingga Taehyung terjatuh duduk dihadapannya.

"Siapa yang mencoba merebut darimu? Sudah kubilang, karena pola pikirmu yang seperti itulah makanya Jin hyeong tidak pantas bersamamu!" bentak Jungkook.

Taehyung semakin geram. Ia segera mengambil sebongkah batu besar yang ada di dekatnya kemudian bangkit berdiri dan mengarahkan batu itu ke kepala Jungkook.

DUG!

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~"

Dan darah itu menetes cukup deras dari kepala Jin. Membasahi rambut blonde milik Jin.

"Ji...Jin hyeong..." Taehyung terbelalak melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya.

-TBC-

* * *

 **JENG JENG JENG HAYOLO JIN NYA BOCOR KEPALANYA...**

 **Chapter selanjutnya akan saya post insya allah di Selasa, 28 Juni 2016 ya :)**

 **Silakan ditunggu kelanjutannya :)**

 **Btw, thx a lot again buat semua support, masukan, saran, pujian, dan selalu semangatnya :)**

 **Tinggal 2 chapter lagi nih :) Semoga masih terus setia mantengin ff ini sampe end ya all.. Jangan lupa reviewnya~ /bows/**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **ORUL82 : hayo diterima ga ya hmmmm? :)**

 **Aiko Vallery : here ya aiko :) thx sabar banget mantengin ff ini dari awal :)**

 **mincsn : akhirnya yoongi nembak~ XD**

 **Key0w0 : maksudnya key? bingung saya O_O**

 **megane1506 : iya mega :) wkwkw maapkeun kalau saya bukan author yg baik XD keep strong baca lanjutannya ya mega :)**

 **Tazkiyah653 : #JinSuperGalauAkut wkwkw thx a lot taz pujian dan fightingnya :)**

 **heyoyo : iya ada beberapa yg request jikook dijadiin XD tp kalo taehyung lg keluar imutnya itu uke sekali auranya XD thx semangatnya /peluk bora noona yg baru kambek/?/**

 **hanashiro kim : kamu cocok banget kalo tuker pikiran sama injung sunbae, otak kriminal, doyannya adegan berdarah/? XD uke tertindas kayak di FF One Shoot saya yang "A Lost Child"? XD**


	27. Chapter 27

**Title: Love And Confusion**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members - #TaeJin #YoonJin #KookJin #NamJin #VHope #YoonSeok #VMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea "Cheese In The Trap".**

* * *

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~"

Dan darah itu menetes cukup deras dari kepala Jin. Membasahi rambut blonde milik Jin.

"Ji...Jin hyeong..." Taehyung terbelalak melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya.

Ketika Taehyung mengarahkan batu besar itu ke kepala Jungkook, Jin segera berlari ke depan Jungkook, melindungi Jungkook dari serangan Taehyung.

Dan alhasil batu itu mendarat dengan sangat keras di kepala Jin. Membuat darah seketika mengalir deras dari kepala Jin, membanjiri rambut blondenya dengan cairan berwarna merah kehitaman.

Batu itu terlepas dari tangan Taehyung dan terjatuh ke tanah.

Sementara Taehyung terdiam melihat Jin berteriak kesakitan dihadapannya.

"Jinnie!" Jungkook berteriak sambil memegang kepala Jin yang basah oleh darah.

Dan tak lama sosok itu muncul dihadapan mereka.

Min Yoongi.

Ternyata handphone Jin terbawa di tas Yoongi. Tadi ketika mereka memilih gitar, Jin menitipkan handphonenya di tas Yoongi dan Jin lupa mengambilnya saat pulang.

Dan Yoongi berjalan, berencana mengantarkan handphone itu ke kosan Jin.

Namun justru yang dilihatnya adalah sosok seorang Jin yang kepalanya bersimbah darah dalam pelukan Jungkook, dan Taehyung berdiri dalam diam dihadapannya.

"Jin hyeong!" Yoongi segera berlari menghampiri ketiga pria itu sambil mengeluarkan handphonenya.

Yoongi segera menelepon ambulans meminta pertolongan segera. Setelah panggilan terputus, Yoongi langsung menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung dan Jungkook bergantian.

"Apa yang kalian perbuat pada Jin hyeong?!" Ini mungkin pertama kali dalam hidupnya, seorang Min Yoongi berteriak, dengan tatapan penuh emosi, seakan ia siap membunuh Taehyung dan Jungkook sekaligus malam itu.

"Mianhae, Yoongi a~ Aku.. Aku..." Jungkook terlihat sangat panik, sementara Taehyung hanya menatap Yoongi dan menjawab dengan nada dingin, "Siapa yang menyuruhnya maju saat aku dan Jungkook tengah bergelut?"

"Kau memang psikopat gila!" Yoongi merutuki Taehyung sambil memegang kerah baju Taehyung.

"Arghhhhh~" Suara rintihan Jin terdengar kembali di telinga Yoongi.

Yoongi segera melepaskan cengkaramannya di baju Taehyung dan berjalan menuju Jin berada, merebut Jin dengan paksa dari dekapan Jungkook.

"Aku peringatkan kalian, semoga ini terkahir kalinya Jin hyeong harus jadi korban atas perkelahian bodoh kalian berdua!" sahut Yoongi dengan nada dingin sambil menatap tajam wajah Jungkook.

"Kau bilang kau mau melindunginya? Ini yang kau bilang dengan melindunginya? Huh?" sahut Yoongi sambil terus menatap wajah Jungkook.

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya. "Mi... Mian..."

Ambulans datang dan Yoongi segera membawa Jin dengan ambulans itu ke rumah sakit.

Meninggalkan Jungkook dan Taehyung yang terdiam membeku di taman malam itu.

* * *

"Hyeong... Bertahanlah..." Yoongi terus mondar mandir sambil berdoa di depan ruang UGD.

Luka Jin cukup parah hingga membutuhkan operasi untuk menjahit kepalanya yang bocor akibat pukulan keras di kepalanya itu.

"Hyeong..." Yoongi terus bergumam sambil berharap bahwa suster akan segera menghampirinya untuk memberikan kabar akan kondisi Jin.

Sudah satu jam berlalu, kondisi Jin masih belum ada kabarnya karena belum ada seorangpun dari ruang UGD yang keluar untuk ditanyai oleh Yoongi.

Yoongi terus merutuki Taehyung dan Jungkook yang membuat Jin harus terkapar tak berdaya di ruang UGD.

Selama Yoongi mengenal Jin, sebelum Taehyung dan Jungkook masuk ke dalam kehidupan Jin, bukankah Jin selalu baik-baik saja bersama Yoongi?

Karena itu Yoongi benar-benar merutuki keberadaan Taehyung dan Jungkook dalam kehidupan Jin karena telah dua kali menyakiti Jin seperti ini.

Tak lama kemudian seorang perawat keluar dari ruang UGD dan mengabarkan kepada Yoongi akan kondisi Jin.

"Ia belum sadarkan diri karena obat biusnya masih bekerja. Operasinya berjalan lancar, jadi seharusnya ia baik-baik saja. Hanya mungkin untuk beberapa saat kedepannya ia akan sering mengalami pusing di kepalanya jika otaknya berpikir terlalu banyak, jadi selama masa pemulihan sebaiknya ia jangan sampai memikirkan hal-hal yang terlalu berat." sahut sang perawat kepada Yoongi.

"Ah~ Ne, araseo~ Gumawo~" sahut Yoongi sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Jin segera dipindahkan ke kamar rawat inap dan Yoongi setia duduk disamping kasur Jin, menemani Jin.

Yoongi meneteskan air mata melihat kondisi Jin yang terbaring lemah dihadapannya. Ini bukanlah Jin yang dikenal Yoongi.

Jin yang selalu bersama Yoongi selama ini adalah Jin yang sangat periang dan selalu tersenyum. Namun gara-gara kedua kakak beradik tiri itu, Jin harus terbaring lemah seperti ini.

Yoongi benar-benar dibuat sangat emosi oleh kelakuan kedua kakak beradik tiri itu.

* * *

Jungkook segera menelepon Jimin, seperti biasa setiap Jungkook dalam masalah, dan Jimin segera menemui Jungkook malam itu di taman dekat rumah ayah Jungkook, tempat kejadian Jin terpukul.

Taehyung sudah pergi entah kemana, tanpa sepatah katapun, meninggalkan Jungkook dengan rasa syoknya sendirian disana.

Jimin langsung memeluk Jungkook ketika melihat Jungkook menangis, terduduk lemah di tanah.

"Yaaaa, Jeon Jungkook! Waeyo? Wae?" Jimin sangat panik, jarang sekali ia melihat Jungkook seperti ini!

Jungkook masih menangis dan belum bisa menjawab apa-apa.

Hampir setengah jam Jimin berusaha menenangkan Jungkook hingga akhirnya Jungkook buka suara, menceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi disana.

Jimin terbelalak. Kedua mata kecilnya terbuka lebar dan mulutnya juga menganga.

"Taetae? Ia melukai pria blonde itu lagi?"

"Dan kali ini aku yakin lukanya sangat parah~ Ini semua lagi-lagi gara-gara aku.. Aku harus bagaimana?" Kedua mata Jungkook kembali mengalirkan air mata.

"Tenanglah, Jungkook a~ Pihak rumah sakit pasti akan menyelamatkan nyawa pria blonde itu.." sahut Jimin sambil memeluk Jungkook lagi, menenangkannya.

Jimin akhirnya mengantarkan Jungkook pulang, kemudian menemani Jungkook hingga tertidur.

Setelah Jungkook tertidur pulas, Jimin segera berpamitan dan langsung menghampiri kamar apartement milik Taehyung.

TING TONG~

TING TONG~

Butuh waktu hampir lima belas menit bagi Jimin untuk menekan bel sampai akhirnya Taehyung membukakan pintu apartementnya.

"Ada apa malam-malam begini kau kesini?" sahut Taehyung dengan nada sangat dingin, menatap wajah Jimin.

"Apa lagi yang kau rencanakan kali ini? Membunuh pria yang kau cintai lagi huh?" sahut Jimin sambil menatap ke arah Taehyung.

Taehyung langsung menarik tangan Jimin masuk ke dalam apartementnya agar tidak ada orang lain yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa maksudmu?" Taehyung menatap tajam tepat ke kedua bola mata kecil Jimin.

"Jungkook sudah menceritakan semua padaku, dan ia sangat trauma dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini, Taetae ya..." sahut Jimin.

"Pria brengsek itu!" Taehyung merutuki Jungkook.

"Kau yang brengsek, Kim Taehyung! Berhentilah menyalahkan orang lain atas kesalahanmu! Harus sampai kapan aku mengingatkanmu bahwa kau butuh terapi untuk menyembuhkan luka hatimu?!" Jimin mulai berteriak kecil kepada Taehyung.

"Aku tidak sakit!" bentak Taehyung.

"Kau sakit, Kim Taehyung! Jiwamu sakit! Mentalmu sakit!" bentak Jimin.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Jimin.

"Aku baik-baik saja, imma!" bentak Taehyung.

"Lihat? Kau semakin menyukai kekerasan akhir-akhir ini! Ini sudah kedua kalinya kau menamparku... " sahut Jimin.

Taehyung terdiam sambil menatap pipi Jimin yang mulai memerah karena tamparannya.

"Taetae ya, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku terus memperhatikan perkembanganmu, dan kau tahu? Semakin kesini kau semakin brutal, semakin egois dan amarahmu semakin tidak terkontrol! Kau menjadi seseorang yang sangat menyeramkan dan berbahaya! Kau sudah waktunya menjalani terapi kejiwaan Taetae ya... Demi masa depanmu..." sahut Jimin.

Tanpa sadar Jimin meneteskan air matanya. Sedih melihat Taehyung menamparnya. Sedih karena melihat pria yang paling dicintainya itu justru semakin menjadi brutal dan menyeramkan.

Jimin segera kembali ke kamar apartementnya, meninggalkan Taehyung yang tengah mencerna semua ucapan Jimin.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, sekitar pukul 09.00 AM, Jin mulai sadarkan diri dan terkejut melihat Yoongi dengan wajahnya yang sangat lelah terduduk disampingnya.

"Yoongi a~ Aku dimana? Kau kenapa? Wajahmu terlihat sangat lelah.." sahut Jin.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar hyeong!" Yoongi refleks memeluk Jin ketika melihat Jin sadarkan diri.

"Ouch~" Jin memegang kepalanya. "Kepalaku pusing.."

"Ah~ Mian hyeong..." Yoongi meminta maaf karena berpikir kepala Jin terasa sakit akibat pelukannya.

"Aku kenapa lagi?" Jin bertanya sambil memegangkepalanya.

"Kau lupa lagi apa yang terjadi semalam?" tanya Yoongi.

"Ah~ Aku ingat sedikit... Taehyung berusaha memukul Jungkook dan aku berniat menolongnya.." sahut Jin pelan sambil mengangkat tubuhnya ke posisi duduk.

"Dan kau justru melukai dirimu sendiri? Jujur saja hyeong, apa kau sangat menyukai Jungkook? Karena ini sudah terjadi untuk kedua kalinya, kau melukai dirimu sendiri hanya demi menolong Jungkook.." tanya Yoongi sambil menatap serius ke arah Jin.

"Molla, Yoongi a~ Aku memang sering memikirkan Jungkook dan Taehyung beberapa minggu terakhir ini... Aku tidak mengerti apakah aku menyukai mereka, atau apa..." sahut Jin.

"Taehyung juga? Waeyo?" Yoongi semakin terkejut mendengar jawaban Jin.

"Molla~ Sejak aku mengerjakan tugas fotografi bersamanya, aku merasa ia benar-benar tulus menyukaiku, dan aku jadi sering memikirkan ucapannya yang mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku..." Jin menjawab sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku juga sering memikirkan Jungkook sejak Jungkook berubah dari sosok seorang anak SMA kurang ajar menjadi sosok seorang Jungkook yang begitu memperhatikanku... Hatiku merasa tersentuh melihat semua perhatian yang diberikannya padaku..." sahut Jin lagi, masih sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku tak mengerti apa kau memang memikirkan mereka karena kau mulai jatuh cinta pada mereka, atau hanya karena mereka baru saja memasuki kehidupanmu sehingga kau memikirkan mereka karena rasa penasaran.. Atau sekedar hanya merasa nyaman dengan perhatian mereka padamu.. Tapi sejujurnya aku sangat tidak berharap kau jadian dengan salah satu dari mereka, hyeong.." sahut Yoongi.

Jin menatap Yoongi.

"Bukannya egois.. Sudah kubilang kan? Aku iklas-iklas saja jika kau tidak mau memilihku, tapi aku mohon jangan pilih satupun dari mereka berdua, karena aku tidak iklas melihatmu harus terluka lagi karena mereka, hyeong.. Jinjja..." Yoongi menatap dengan lembut ke arah Jin.

* * *

Jin seorang diri sore itu di kamar karena Yoongi harus ke kosan Jin mengambil baju dan beberapa perlengkapan lainnya yang dibutuhkan Jin selama Jin dirawat di rumah sakit.

Jin menutup matanya, mencoba mengingat ulang semua kejadian yang sudah menimpanya beberapa waktu belakangan ini.

Dan tiba-tiba sosok Yoongi muncul dalam benaknya.

Semua memori Jin selama bersama Yoongi seolah terputar ulang dalam benaknya.

Mulai dari awal mereka berkenalan hingga menjadi sahabat baik.

Ketika orang tua Jin meninggal dan Jin jatuh miskin, Yoongi yang selalu ada disisinya, menyemangatinya. Bahkan ketika lingkungan sekitar membullynya, Yoongi selalu stay disampingnya untuk membela dan menghiburnya.

Selama Jin harus bekerja keras untuk menabung demi membiayai kuliahnya, Yoongi selalu menemani dan menyemangatinya. Hampir setiap malam Yoongi menjemputnya di tempat kerjanya, menjaga Jin agar tidak pulang sendirian malam-malam.

Jin juga kembali teringat ketika mereka baru saja masuk universitas. Ketika insiden Taehyung menimpanya, ketika semua mahasiswa membenci dan mencemoohnya, Yoongi tetap setia disampingnya untuk menemani dan melindunginya.

Bahkan Yoongi dengan sangat berani membentak Hoseok ketika Hoseok mengganggu Jin di semester awal perkuliahan.

Dan Yoongi juga yang menemani Jin setiap Jin ketakutan karena diganggu oleh Taehyung.

Bahkan Yoongi yang selalu muncul untuk menyelamatkan Jin ketika Taehyung dan Jungkook tak sengaja melukai Jin, waktu di tepi sungai Han dan juga kemarin malam.

"Mengapa aku selama ini hampir tidak menyadari seberapa besar perhatian dan dukungan yang sudah Yoongi berikan padaku? Apakah karena aku sudah merasa sangat terbiasa bersamanya sampai-sampai aku terlalu nyaman bersamanya dan tidak mengetahui perasaannya padaku? Aigoo~ Bodohnya aku! Pabo! Pabo!" gumam Jin sambil memukul pelan kepalanya.

"Arghhhhhhhhhh~" Rasa sakit kembali menjalar di kepala Jin.

"Kau kenapa hyeong?" Yoongi segera berlari masuk ke kamar Jin ketika mendengar teriakan Jin. Saat itu tepat sekali Yoongi tiba di depan kamar tempat Jin dirawat.

"Ah.. Gwenchana~ Kepalaku agak pusing..." Jin terkejut melihat kedatangan Yoongi yang tiba-tiba.

" _Lihat? Yoongi selalu ada di setiap aku kesakitan ataupun butuh pertolongan.._ " gumam hati kecil Jin.

-TBC-

* * *

 **DEAR ALL, MAAF BELUM BISA REPLY FOR REVIEW, ABIS KENA MUSIBAH JADI CUMA BISA APDET CHAPTER DULU YA ALL /BOWS/**


	28. Chapter 28: END

**Title: Love And Confusion**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Members - #TaeJin #YoonJin #KookJin #NamJin #VHope #YoonSeok #VMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea "Cheese In The Trap".**

* * *

Sudah tiga hari Jin dirawat di rumah sakit.

Yoongi selalu setia menemaninya, tanpa lelah, tanpa mengeluh.

Yoongi sama sekali tidak pulang ke rumahnya. Rutinitasnya adalah kampus dan rumah sakit. Ia bahkan makan, mandi, dan tidur di rumah sakit, setia terus menemani Jin, membantu Jin setiap Jin butuh bantuan dalam bentuk apapun.

Taehyung selalu memaksa Yoongi memberitahukan keadaan Jin dan keberadaan Jin selama mereka berada di kampus, namun Yoongi hanya menatap dingin ke arah Taehyung, tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun. Emosinya masih meluap setiap melihat sosok seorang Kim Taehyung.

Dan tentu saja tidak ada seorangpun di kampus yang mengetahui bahwa Jin sakit karena kekejaman yang dilakukan oleh seorang Kim Taehyung. Yoongi terus terdiam setiap ada yang menanyakan kondisi Jin.

Namjoon yang sangat panik pun tetap tidak bisa membuka mulut Yoongi. Semua rasa penasaran Namjoon tentang kondisi Jin tidak pernah dijawab oleh Yoongi.

Namun, malam itu tiba-tiba Jin meminta tolong kepada Yoongi, sesuatu yang sebenarnya sangat Yoongi tidak ingin kabulkan.

"Yoongi a~ Tolong kabarkan Jungkook dan Taehyung tentang ruanganku dirawat ini.. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan mereka berdua..." pinta Jin kepada Yoongi.

"Hyeong... Kau masih butuh banyak istirahat... Otakmu belum bisa berpikir terlalu keras selama masa pemulihan..." tolak Yoongi.

"Aku janji aku tidak akan memikirkan banyak hal dengan keras, Yoongi a~ Ada sesuatu yang sangat ingin kusampaikan pada mereka berdua, jinjja~" rengek Jin.

"Baiklah, tapi aku akan meminta mereka mengunjungimu di hari yang berbeda! Aku tak ingin terjadi keributan lagi disini jika mereka berdua bertemu..." sahut Yoongi dengan sangat terpaksa.

"Gumawo, Yoongi a~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum. Wajahnya masih agak pucat karena sakit di kepalanya, namun tetap saja senyumannya terlihat manis di mata Yoongi.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ah, satu hal lagi... Selama aku berbicara dengan mereka, aku minta kau jangan ada disini... Aku ingin benar-benar berbicara empat mata dengan Jungkook dan empat mata dengan Taehyung..." sahut Jin.

"Itu akan sangat berbahaya, hyeong!" sahut Yoongi.

"Ada para perawat yang menjagaku disini, Yoongi a~ Gwenchana... Jebal..." pinta Jin dengan tatapan memelas.

"Ah, ne.. Araseo..." gumam Yoongi.

* * *

Jungkook benar-benar tidak bisa tertidur pulas sejak kejadian di taman malam itu.

Ia selalu dihantui mimpi buruk.

Sosok Jin yang penuh darah selalu muncul dalam setiap mimpinya, membuat Jungkook selalu terbangun tengah malam dengan badan penuh keringat.

Apapun yang dilakukan Jungkook, nyaris semuanya tidak ada yang beres, bahkan di kelasnya, ia selalu melamun dan tidak fokus terhadap mata pelajarannya.

Namun, sore itu, matanya bersinar ketika melihat nomor handphone Jin menghubungi handphonenya.

Antara merasa bersalah, takut, dan senang, Jungkook menjawab panggilan itu.

"Annyeong, Jinnie~ Neo gwenchana?" sahut Jungkook.

"Ini Yoongi.." sahut suara di telepon itu.

"Ah.. Yoongi-sshi... Uhm... Wae?" Jungkook merasa kecewa karena bukan Jin yang meneleponnya.

"Jin hyeong ada di RS Bangtan International, kamar 1306... Jin hyeong memintamu mengunjunginya malam ini, ada yang ingin dibicarakannya denganmu... Namun ia minta hanya kau sendiri yang datang, jangan ajak Taehyung!" sahut Yoongi dengan nada dingin, masih kesal setiap mengingat kejadian di taman malam itu.

"Ah, jeongmal? Jinnie ingin menemuiku?" sahut Jungkook.

TUT~ TUT~

Panggilan terputus.

"Yaishhhh~" Jungkook merutuki Yoongi yang memutuskan panggilan padahal ia belum selesai bicara.

Dan ia teringat akan saat pertama kali ia dan Jin berbicara. Ketika handphone mereka tertukar. Bukankah ia juga memutuskan panggilan seenaknya? Bahkan ia sangat kurang ajar terhadap Jin saat itu.

Rasa penyesalan dan bersalah terhadap Jin semakin menghinggapi Jungkook.

* * *

Taehyung tidak pernah lagi melihat Jimin mengganggunya sejak kejadian ia menampar Jimin.

"Apakah ia benar-benar marah kali ini?" gumam Taehyung sambil memainkan handphone di tangannya. Bahkan satupun pesan atau panggilan dari Jimin tidak ada yang masuk ke handphonenya.

Padahal biasanya Jimin selalu mengirimkan ucapan selamat pagi, selamat siang, dan selamat malam kepada Taehyung, walaupun pesan-pesn itu tak ada satupun yang dijawab Taehyung.

Taehyung memandangi telapak tangan kanannya. Telapak tangan yang menampar pipi Jimin dua kali. Telapak tangan yang mengarahkan pukulan keras ke punggung Jin dan mengarahkan sebuah batu yang menyebabkan kepala Jin bocor.

"Sekeji itukah seorang Kim Taehyung?" gumamnya sambil terus menatap tangan kanannya itu.

Dan wajah Jin kembali melintas dalam benaknya. "Apakah Jin hyeong baik-baik saja?" gumamnya lagi.

* * *

"Jinnie..." Jungkook, dengan segenap keberanian yang dikumpulkannya, berjalan masuk ke kamar tempat Jin dirawat, menghampiri tempat tidur Jin.

Jin tengah terduduk di atas kasurnya sambil membaca sebuah buku pelajaran. Mengejar pelajaran yang tertinggal selama ia berada di rumah sakit.

"Ah, Jungkook a~ Annyeong~" sahut Jin menyapa Jungkook sambil tersenyum manis dengan wajahnya yang masih agak pucat itu.

"Jinnie a~ Mian..." sahut Jungkook pelan sambil meneteskan air matanya, terkejut melihat kondisi Jin yang masih terlihat agak lemah itu.

"Yaishhh, pabo~ Gwenchana... Itu kecelakaan.. Bukan salahmu..." sahut Jin, berusaha menenangkan Jungkook.

Jungkook terduduk di kursi yang ada disamping kasur Jin sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"Gwenchana, imma~" sahut Jin sambil mengacak pelan rambut Jungkook.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Jungkook sambil menghapus air matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku? Aku rasa aku baik-baik saja... Hanya masih agak sering pusing rasanya..." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum memandang Jungkook yang terlihat benar-benar seperti seorang bocah manis saat itu dihadapannya.

"Mian..." gumam Jungkook.

"Yaishhhh~ Sudah kubilang kan? Bukan salahmu... Ini semua hanya kecelakaan... Anggap saja ini takdir kita, Jungkook a~" sahut Jin, mulai berusaha mengutarakan isi hatinya setelah berpikir panjang selama ia dirawat disana.

"Maksudnya?" Jungkook menatap bingung ke arah Jin.

"Jawab aku dengan jujur, Jungkook a~ Apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Jin sambil menatap wajah Jungkook.

"Uh?" Jungkook terkejut dengan pertanyaan Jin.

"Apa kau menyukaiku, Jeon Jungkook?" tanya Jin lagi.

"Uh... Uhm... Iya..." sahut Jungkook sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah menduganya, sejak sikapmu berubah sangat drastis, dari bocah kurang ajar menjadi pria manly yang selalu berusaha menjagaku~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

"Mian karena sangat kurang ajar padamu dulu.. Dan juga mian.. Karena aku selalu gagal menjagamu..." sahut Jungkook sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jungkook a~ Sejujurnya beberapa waktu belakangan ini aku juga sering memikirkanmu..." sahut Jin.

"Ne?" Jungkook menatap wajah Jin.

"Kau begitu manis~ Dan kebaikanmu benar-benar menyentuh hatiku... Aku bahkan sering berpikir, apakah aku mulai menyukaimu... Apakah aku mulai menyukai sosok seorang Jeon Jungkook yang selalu berusaha menjagaku..." sahut Jin.

Jungkook terdiam sambil terus menatap wajah Jin.

"Namun, setelah aku berpikir panjang selama aku dirawat disini, aku melupakan satu hal... Bahwa ternyata selama ini, ada sesosok pria, yang tanpa kusadari, selalu ada untukku.. Bahkan sudah sejak sangat lama, jauh sebelum aku mengenalmu... Ia selalu ada di setiap aku membutuhkan bantuan, dan ia tanpa lelah selalu menemani dan menghiburku... Dan ia bahkan ternyata diam-diam sudah menyukaiku sejak dulu, tanpa kusadari, sampai ketika beberapa waktu lalu ia mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku..."

Jungkook terus terdiam sambil menunggu Jin melanjutkan ucapannya.

Jin menghela nafas sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya. "Awalnya aku berpikir, haruskah aku menolaknya dan terus mengikuti kata hatiku yang terkadang seolah berkata bahwa aku mencintaimu... Atau mungkin Kim Taehyung? Karena sejujurnya perhatian Taehyung selama ini juga sempat menjadi pikiranku... Namun semua kejadian di taman malam itu menyadarkanku satu hal, bahwa mungkin memang inilah takdir kita.. Kau dan Taehyung diijinkan masuk dalam kehidupanku untuk membuatku sadar bahwa ada sesosok pria yang selalu menjagaku dalam setiap keadaan apapun... Dan pria itu jelas-jelas bukan dirimu ataupun Taehyung..."

"Yoongi? Pria itu... Yoongi?" tanya Jungkook.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Yoongi~ Ia yang selalu ada untukku sejak awal aku mengenalnya beberapa tahun yang lalu, bahkan hingga detik ini..."

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya. Kecewa mendengar ia sudah ditolak bahkan sebelum ia mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan cara yang benar kepada Jin.

"Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, aku merasa bersyukur dengan kehadiranmu dalam hidupku, Jungkook a~ Karena ada sangat banyak waktu yang menyenangkan yang sudah kulalui selama bersamamu selama ini~ Dan aku sangaaaat bersyukur karena bisa mengenalmu... Jinjja..." sahut Jin sambil mengacak pelan poni Jungkook.

"Benarkah? Kau merasa bahagia selama bersamaku selama ini?" tanya Jungkook sambil menatap wajah Jin.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Ne~ Kau benar-benar membuatku bahagia selama kita menghabiskan waktu bersama selama ini, Jungkook a~ Aku sangat senang memiliki seorang dongsaeng sepertimu... Gumawo, jinjja~"

"Dongsaeng?" gumam Jungkook.

"Bolehkah aku menganggapmu sebagai dongsaengku mulai saat ini, Jungkook a? Aku berharap setelah aku menceritakan ini semua, hubungan kita tidak menjadi canggung~ Tetaplah disisiku seperti yang selama ini berjalan... Sebagai seorang dongsaeng yang sangat menyayangi hyeongnya... Dan jangan pernah merasa bersalah, apa yang menimpaku ini adalah takdir, bukan salahmu..." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

Jungkook meneteskan air matanya.

"Yaishhh, uljima, immaaa~" Jin menghapus air mata Jungkook.

"Lalu, mulai saat ini, bolehkah aku memanggilmu Jin hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

"Uh? Kau menyebut hyeong? Apa aku salah dengar? Bukankah kau benci kata itu?" Jin terkejut mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

"Aku membenci kata itu sejak satu-satunya hyeong yang kusayangi justru melukaiku... Namun, sejak mengenalmu, aku merasa selain mencintaimu sebagai seorang pria, aku juga menyukaimu sebagai seorang hyeong.. Makanya, ketika kau menawarkan diri untuk menjadi hyeongku, aku sangat terharu... Karena, walaupun aku tidak bisa memilikimu sebagai kekasihku, namun setidaknya aku bisa memilikimu sebagai sosok seorang hyeong seperti yang selama ini selalu kuidamkan..." sahut Jungkook sambil meneteskan air matanya lagi. "Aku selalu merindukan sosok seorang hyeong yang bisa menjagaku..."

"Aigoo, kyeopta.. Uri dongsaeng... Hehehe~" sahut Jin sambil mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook, berusaha menghentikan air mata Jungkook yang tengah mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya itu.

"Gumawo, Jin hyeong~" sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum dengan wajah masih dibasahi air mata.

Jin dan Jungkook saling berpelukan. Setidaknya kini status hubungan mereka sudah jelas.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Yoongi menghampiri Taehyung di kampus.

"RS Bangtan International. Kamar 1306. Jin hyeong memintamu menemuinya disana nanti malam. Seorang diri. Jangan beritahukan yang lain keberadaannya saat ini. Ia butuh banyak istirahat. Dan jangan kau coba-coba menyakitinya lagi malam nanti!" sahut Yoongi, singkat, jelas, padat, dengan tatapan dan nada sedingin es.

Yoongi segera berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung yang tengah terpaku sendirian di koridor kampus siang itu.

Malamnya, Taehyung berdiri tepat di depan kamar Jin dirawat. Ragu apakah ia harus masuk atau tidak.

Namun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam, dan terkejut melihat kondisi pria yang sangat dicintainya itu terlihat pucat dan lemah di atas kasur itu.

"Hyeong... Mian..." sahut Taehyung sambil membelalakan kedua matanya melihat keadaan Jin.

Jin tersenyum. "Gwenchana, Taehyung a~ Inilah takdir kita..."

"Takdir kita?" Taehyung menatap wajah Jin.

"Setidaknya, semoga ini menjadi pelajaran untukmu agar kau bisa lebih berhati-hati kedepannya dan tidak lagi menjadi seseorang yang penuh amarah dan emosi seperti sosok dirimu selama ini.." sahut Jin, masih sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan tersenyum padaku! Aku jadi semakin membenci diriku karena sudah mencelakaimu... Padahal aku bilang aku mencintaimu, namun apa yang kulakukan justru hanya bisa melukaimu..." sahut Taehyung.

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar akan hal itu..." sahut Jin.

Taehyung menatap Jin dalam diam.

"Inilah jawabanku untukmu, Taehyung a... Maaf, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menerima cintamu..." sahut Jin.

"Karena aku menyeramkan? Karena kau akhirnya mengetahui sosokku yang berbahaya seperti ini? Dan kau menjadi takut? Pada sosokku ini?" tanya Taehyung.

"Sejujurnya, memang sejak awal aku takut padamu, tapi sejak semua penjelasanmu ketika kita mengerjakan tugas fotografi di sungai Han waktu itu, aku jadi sering memikirkanmu.. Memikirkan ketulusan cintamu padaku.. Memikirkan sosokmu yang begitu tampan dan menarik perhatianku..."

"Benarkah?" Taehyung membelalakan kedua matanya.

Jin mengangguk. "Ne~ Tapi, mungkin takdir memang tidak mengijinkan kita bersama, Taehyung a~ Karena sejak kejadian di taman malam itu, membuatku tersadar, bahwa jika kita bersama, justru salah satu dari kita akan terus terluka.. Apalagi, aku jadi sadar satu hal, bahwa ternyata selama ini, tanpa kusadari, ada sesosok pria yang selalu memperhatikan dan menjagaku dengan cintanya yang tulus padaku... Jauh sebelum aku mengenalmu.. Dan kejadian malam itu menyadarkanku, bahwa aku ternyata juga sangat membutuhkan pria itu dalam hidupku... Kehadiranmu dan Jungkook dalam hidupku mungkin adalah sebagai sarana untuk mengingatkanku, bahwa aku membutuhkannya disisiku, seumur hidupku."

"Min Yoongi?" sahut Taehyung.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya lagi. "Majjayo~ Min Yoongi... Aku baru sadar sejak kejadian malam itu, betapa aku membutuhkannya dalam hidupku.. Bukankah ini cukup untuk mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya?"

Taehyung terdiam. Benar seperti ucapan Hoseok. Aura Yoongi ternyata memang lebih kuat daripada auranya.

"Aku mohon, jangan pernah melukainya.. Karena aku begitu mencintai seorang Min Yoongi.. Dan aku bersumpah akan membencimu seumur hidup jika kau melukainya..." sahut Jin.

Taehyung menatap tajam ke arah Jin. "Benarkah tak ada tempat lagi bagiku dihatimu?"

"Ada~ Sebagai sahabat~ Mari kita bersahabat Taehyung a~ Dan satu permintaanku, sebagai sahabatmu, rubahlah sikap pemarah dan egoismu itu, kumohon... Demi masa depanmu, demi persahabatan kita.. Demi kebahagiaanmu di waktu yang akan datang.. Demi kebaikan dan demi kebahagiaanmu sendiri..."

Taehyung tertegun mendengar ucapan Jin. Jin bahkan masih ingin menjadi sahabatnya setelah mengetahui seberapa berbahaya dirinya. Dan bahkan Jin berharap Taehyung berubah demi kebahagiaan Taehyung.

Taehyung segera berpamitan, dan semalaman itu ia terus memikirkan semua ucapan Jin, dan juga ucapan Jimin.

* * *

"Jimin a~ Apakah kau bersedia menemaniku?" tanya Taehyung keesokan paginya.

Ini pertama kalinya Taehyung yang menghampiri Jimin terlebih dahulu!

Membuat Jimin tidak percaya ketika melihat sosok Taehyung ketika ia membuka pintu apartementnya.

"Taetae? Ini pertama kalinya kau yang menghampiriku terlebih dahulu... Akhirnya kau mulai merasa kehilangan sosokku, benar kan?" sahut Jimin.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku, bodoh... Apakah kau bersedia menemaniku?" sahut Taehyung, masih dengan nada dingin.

"Eodieyo?" Jimin membelalakan kedua matanya.

"Terapi kejiwaan.. Di Amerika... Seperti yang dulu pernah kau beritahukan padaku.. Seorang dokter kejiwaan yang sangat terkenal di Amerika... Maukah kau menemaniku selama aku disana?" sahut Taehyung.

TES~

Air mata menetes dari kedua bola mata Jimin.

"Taetae ya~ Apa aku sedang bermimpi?" Jimin tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Jawab saja... Mau atau tidak?" sahut Taehyung.

"Tentu saja aku mau, immaaaa~ Whoaaaa~" Jimin segera memeluk tubuh Taehyung.

"Gumawo, Jimin a~ Gumawo... Karena kau tidak pernah lelah menemaniku sejak dulu.. Gumawo, karena tidak pernah meninggalkanku dalam keadaan apapun..." bisik Taehyung.

Jimin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Taehyung. "Ada apa denganmu, Kim Taehyung?"

Taehyung menjelaskan semua pembicaraannya dengan Jin kemarin malam.

"Ah~ Ini semua karena pria berambut blonde itu~" gumam Jimin.

Taehyung terdiam.

"Gwenchana~ Setidaknya ia bisa membuatmu berubah seperti ini~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum. Sedikit sedih karena bukan ia yang merubah Taehyung.

"Bukan hanya Jin hyeong.. Ucapanmu padaku waktu itu juga membuatku mengambil keputusan ini.." sahut Taehyung.

"Jinjja?" Jimin membelalakan kedua matanya.

"Karena Jin hyeong, dan juga karenamu..." gumam Taehyung.

Jimin langsung memeluk erat tubuh Taehyung. "Kapan kita akan berangkat?"

"Sore ini.." jawab Taehyung.

"Araseo~ Aku akan segera berkemas dan mengurus semuanya agar kita bisa segera kesana~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Kepindahan Taehyung yang sangat tiba-tiba itu segera menyebar di kampus, menimbulkan kehebohan, dan Yoongi segera menceritakan kepada Jin akan kepindahan Taehyung yang tiba-tiba itu.

Jin tidak terkejut,karena sebelum pergi, Taehyung sudah berpamitan kepada Jin.

Taehyung mengirimkan sebuah pesan yang sangat panjang pada Jin sebelum ia berangkat ke Amerika. Mengucapkan semua rasa bersalah dan rasa terima kasihnya kepada Jin.

Taehyung bahkan mengakui, bahwa ia dan Jin bisa satu kelompok dengan Jin dan hanya berdua saja karena Taehyung menyogok asisten dosen mata kuliah itu dengan uang dalam jumlah yang cukup besar untuk membujuk Jisung, sang dosen, agar sang dosen mengatur kelompok tugas fotografi, dan Taehyung harus berdua dengan Jin.

Karena Taehyung tahu betul bahwa sang dosen sangat mempercayai sang asisten dosen. Sang dosen juga selalu mendengarkan permintaan sang asisten dosen kepercayaannya itu.

Taehyung benar-benar meminta maaf untuk segala kesalahannya selama ini, dan benar-benar mengucapkan terima kasih atas semua kebaikan Jin padanya selama ini.

* * *

"Min Yoongi, aku bersedia menjadi kekasihmu~" sahut Jin ketika Yoongi sedang menyuapi Jin makan malam.

Ini sudah hari ketujuh Jin dirawat di RS, dan keadaan Jin mulai semakin membaik. Mungkin karena ia sudah tidak lagi memiliki beban dalam pikirannya.

"Ne?" Yoongi membelalakan kedua mata kecilnya.

Sejujurnya, setelah pembicaraan antara Jin dengan Jungkook dan Taehyung, Yoongi sangat penasaran apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun Jin tetap tidak mau memberitahukan padanya.

Sampai tiba-tiba malam itu Jin menjawab perasaan Yoongi.

"Apa aku salah dengar?" tanya Yoongi.

"Dengarkan ini baik-baik, Min Yoongi~" sahut Jin sambil memasangkan earphone ke kedua telinga Yoongi, memperdengarkan rekaman suara dari handphone Jin.

Ternyata, semua pembicaraannya dengan Jungkook dan Taehyung diam-diam direkam oleh Jin di handphonenya, untuk diperdengarkan pada Yoongi.

Yoongi mendengarkan dengan seksama kedua rekaman itu, rekaman pembicaraan Jin dengan Jungkook, dan rekaman pembicaraan Jin dengan Taehyung.

"Hyeong.. Apa ini benar?" tanya Yoongi sambil menatap wajah Jin ketika ia sudah selesai mendengarkan kedua rekaman itu.

Jin tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Mian, Yoongi a... Maaf karena aku sangat telat menyadari perasaanku padamu selama ini~ Dan terima kasih, untuk selalu menjaga dan mencintaiku dengan tulus selama ini~"

"Jadi, mulai sekarang kita berpacaran hyeong?" tanya Yoongi, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Whoaaaaaaaaa~ Gumawo, hyeong.. Jinjja gumawo~" sahut Yoongi sambil memeluk erat tubuh Jin.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih padamu, Yoongi a~" bisik Jin.

Yoongi segera melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium lembut kening Jin.

Jin tersenyum dan memajukan bibirnya. Meminta Yoongi menciumnya disana.

Namun, justru Yoongi menyentil kening Jin dan berbisik, "Aku baru akan menciummu disitu setelah kau keluar dari RS ini hyeong~ Cepatlah sembuh, araseo?"

Jin tersenyum sangat manis mendengar bisikan Yoongi. "Araseo~ Hehehe~"

* * *

Setelah dua minggu dirawat, keadaan Jin sudah semakin membaik sehingga ia sudah diijinkan pulang.

Dan keesokannya ketika Jin mulai masuk kembali untuk belajar di kampus, Jin masuk ke kampus sambil menggandeng tangan Yoongi erat, seakan ingin seisi kampus tahu bahwa sekarang Yoongi adalah miliknya seorang.

Namjoon dan Hoseok sangat terkejut melihat Jin dan Yoongi bergandengan tangan erat seperti itu.

"Jin hyeong, akhirnya kau masuk lagi~ Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Namjoon.

"Ah sunbae, annyeong~ Uhm... Keadaanku? Sudah jauh lebih baik~ Hehehe~ Apa kabar, sunbae?" sahut Jin, masih sambil menggandeng tangan Yoongi.

"Syukurlah kalau kau sudah sehat... Uhm.. Kalian sekarang bergandengan tangan.. Jangan-jangan kalian pacaran ya?" tanya Namjoon, memberanikan dirinya bertanya.

"Ah, ne~ Akhirnya kami saling menyadari bahwa selama ini kami saling mencintai, hehehe~" sahut Jin dengan polosnya, tanpa mengetahui perasaan Namjoon padanya.

"Chukkae, hyeong~" sahut Namjoon sambi terpaksa tersenyum.

"Gumawo, sunbae~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

Sementara Hoseok diam-diam membuat kode mata dengan Yoongi, mengucapkan selamat karena akhirnya Yoongi berhasil meraih cintanya. Yoongi tersenyum melihat ucapan selamat yang diam-diam diucapkan Hoseok untuknya itu.

Dan setelah Jin dan Yoongi berjalan menuju kelas mereka, Namjoon dan Hoseok saling berpelukan dalam tangis, karena mereka berdua sama-sama merasa patah hati melihat pasangan baru di kampus mereka itu.

"Takdir memang kejam, Namjoon a~" sahut Hoseok sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Kali ini aku setuju denganmu, Jung Hoseok..." sahut Namjoon sambil menepuk bahu Hoseok. "Ternyata patah hati sesakit ini, aigoo~"

* * *

Sepulang kuliah, Jin dan Yoongi memutuskan untuk mampir ke kedai ramyun kesukaan Jin.

"Ternyata, tanpa Taehyung, kelas jadi agak sepi ya~" sahut Jin sambil berjalan kaki menuju kedai ramnyun dekat kampus, sambil menggenggam erat tangan Yoongi yang tengah berjalan disampingnya.

"Kau merindukannya?" tanya Yoongi sambil menatap wajah Jin, kekasihnya yang sangat manis itu.

Jin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku merindukan saat-saat dimana kau selalu ada untukku setiap aku diganggu Taehyung, hehehe~"

"Aigooooo~" Yoongi mengacak-acak rambut blonde milik Jin. Dan tiba-tiba Yoongi berhenti.

Jin menoleh ke arah Yoongi. "Mengapa kau berhenti?"

CUP!

Tiba-tiba bibir Yoongi menempel dengan sangat lembut di bibir merah milik Jin sekilas.

Jin membelalakan kedua matanya.

"Bukankah ini janjiku jika kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit? Hehehe~" sahut Yoongi, lalu ia kembali menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Jin, kemudian mulai melumatnya, mengabaikan keramaian sekitar yang tengah menatap mereka.

Jin memejamkan kedua matanya sambil tersenyum, menikmati setiap lumatan Yoongi di bibirnya, dan membalas lumatan Yoongi dengan desahan – desahan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **AKHIRNYA END JUGA SETELAH MARATHON NGETIK 28 CHAPTER :)**

 **Akhirnya bisa manjangin chapter di chapter 27 dan 28 ini :)**

 **Semoga alur ceritanya dan endingnya tidak mengecewakan readers sekalian ya /bows/**

 **Sekali lagi, thx a lot udah mantengin FF ini dari awal sampai tamat di chapter 28 ini :)**

 **Thx bgttt bgttt bgttt buat semua dukungan, masukan, saran, pujian, dan semangatnya selama penggarapan FF ini~**

 **See you all in my next FF ya all :) Jangan bosen2 baca FF saya ya :) /bows/**

* * *

 **reply for review chapter 26:**

 **hanashiro kim : agak horor baca ekspresi senengmu pas jin bocor XD asli, kamu kalo ngobrol sama author yang namanya park injung pasti nyambung bgt, sukanya genre beginian XD here last chapt :(  
**

 **Key0w0 : jadi penasaran teriakan wanita jantan kayak gimana waks XD thx supportnya key :)**

 **sweetsugaaswag : bentar deh, ini pertama kali kamu review ff saya atau sebelumnya pernah? kalo emang baru pertama review, salam kenal yaaa :) /jabat tangan/ thx udah nyempetin baca dan review ff saya ini :) your wish comes trus, taejin ga jadian.. endingnya? yoonjin :)**

 **Bubgummy : annyeong bubgummy, salam kenal ya :) seems its first time kamu review ff saya :) makasih udah nyempetin baca dan review, dan sayangnya kita baru bisa saling nyapa di last chapter :( kalo gt coba mampir ke ff saya yang lain, jadi kita bisa ketemu lg/? #sekalianpromosi/? XD btw, dimata saya memang TaeJin karena entah kenapa buat saya Taehyung itu 90% jiwa seme, sementara Jin 98% jiwa uke wkwkw XD**

 **Aiko Vallery : here aiko :)**

 **heyoyo : Hoseok ditolak Yoongi sok cool padahal abis itu jejeritan di kuping Namjoon XD KookMin aja, Jimin itu uke sejati dimata saya soalnya wkwkw XD cuma di FF baru saya sekali2 lah saya bikin MinYoon, Jimin seme Yoongi ukenya waks XD yg "Kill Me, Heal Me" itu XD thx for semangatnya yo :)**

 **mincsn : YOUR WISH COMES TRUE MIN :) Here, YoonJin :)**

 **Mokuji : pembagian takjil wanjir XD SUNBAE THX TO NOTICE ME /peluk mokuji sunbae/ kangen kalian di grup, ampuni saya yang belum sempet buka line ataupun twt karena kondisi lg ga fit :( salam buat semua yang ada disana, akang tae-v akan segera kambek ke grup klo udah agak senggang waktunya :* NGAKAK ASLI BACA REVIEW SUNBAE XD Here last chapter, tamat dah tamat hmmmm...**

 **vip93 : salam kenal vip :) baru liat idmu di review saya, salam kenal yaaaaa :) thx udah nyempetin baca dan review ff saya ya :) iya maaf by ngetrollnya akhir2 ini krn kondisi badan lg drop :( saya kaga akan ngegantung kalian, here last chapter :)**

* * *

 **reply for chapter 27:**

 **hanashiro kim : thx semangatnya ya hana :) tamat deh akhirnya hmmm...**

 **mincsn : endingnya YoonJin toh :) chukkae :) kalo dipaksa TaeJin ntar Jungkook menderita, saya tidak tega karena hampir di semua FF saya Jungkook selalu kebagian peran yang tersakiti/? makanya disini saya pilih YoonJin di ending :)**

 **Key0w0 : drama korea apa key? saya skrng lagi suka nonton "Another Oh Hae Young" karena sunbae idola saya Eric lidernya SHINHWA jd pemeran utamanya :) sama Doctors juga lumayan tuh, PARK SHINHYE LEE SUNGKYUNG, DUO BIAS, SAYA MIMPI APA COBA SAMPE DUO BIAS SAYA DIJADIIN SATU FILM GT HMMMMMMM /peluk produsernya Doctors/ KETAMBAHAN LAGI DRAKOR BARU, SUZY YG UNCONTROLLABLY FOND, SAMA KIM SOHYUN YANG LETS FIGHT GHOST, SAYA HARUS GIMANA? ITU SEMUA BIAS ITU BIAS2 CANTIK, SAYA MESTI NONTON YANG MANA? SAYA HARUS LANJUT NGETIK FF ATAU MENYIBUKKAN DIRI NONTON DRAKOR2 YG ISINYA BIAS SEMUA ITU? /ngomong sama tembok/?/**

 **Bubgummy : Yup... YoonJin :) hehehe :)**

 **heyoyo : thx semangatnya yoyo :) musibahnya sakit kok, insya allah lg masa pemulihan nih :) doakan saya segera pulih biar yang Kill Me Heal Me ga ngetroll kelamaan ya :)**

 **EkaOkta3424 : salam kenal eka :) thx ya udah nyempetin baca dan review /bows/ finally, YoonJin :) masa lalu taehyung udah dibahas kan di chapter2 sebelumnya? sedikit terganggu mentalnya karena luka masa kecilnya, ayahnya nikah lagi ibunya kabur, jadi lack of love gt lah makanya jiwanya agak terganggu, emosinya juga :)**

 **Aiko Vallery : here aikoooo :)**

 **Indahira09 : YOUR WISH COMES TRUE, YOONJIN IS THE ENDING :) Silakan menerka2 ya kira2 VMin jadian ga di amerika sana/? XD**

* * *

 **DEAR ALL,**

 **PERTAMA, MAU NGUCAPIN MINAL AIDIN, MAAF LAHIR BATIN BUAT SEMUA YANG MERAYAKAN :)**

 **MAAFIN KALO TAE-V BYK BGT SALAHNYA SAMA READERS /sungkem satu2/**

 **KEDUA, MAAF NGETROLL KELAMAAN NGEPOST LAST CHAPTERNYA INI :(**

 **SAYA SEMPET BERMASALAH DENGAN KONDISI TUBUH (YANG KALO KATA PAK DOKTER MAH NAMA PENYAKIT SAYA ANEMIA DEFISIENSI ZAT BESI, JADI INTINYA ZAT BESI SAYA KURANG SEHINGGA SERING PUSING DAN SESAK NAFAS...) NAH PENYEBABNYA APA SAYA JUGA BINGUNG KALO KATA PAK DOKTER MAH KELELAHAN DAN KURANG ASUPAN GIZI :(**

 **JADI RASANYA FF SAYA YANG KILL ME HEAL ME AKAN NGETROLL, DOAKAN SAJA SEMINGGU ATAU MAKSIMAL DUA MINGGU DOANG DELAYNYA... SEKALI LAGI MAAF KALO NGETROLL BGT UNTUK PENGUPDATEAN FF INI /deep bows/**

 **SELAMAT MENUNGGU UNTUK LANJUTAN UPDATE FF KILL ME HEAL ME YA ALL, MAAF BANGET KALO FF ITU JADI MUNDUR JUGA KARENA KONDISI SAYA YANG LAGI KURANG FIT INI :(**


	29. Reply For Review

**reply for review:**

* * *

 **Jinjin22 : itu tiba-tiba ngetik ngetik ngetik pas disave tau2 3000 karakter aja udah XD**

* * *

 **Key0w0 : oh itu desceant of the sun kalo song joongki mah.. ah kan jadi kangen sama bebeb saya kim jiwon :* #abaikan XD saya kaga bisa bikin plot, biasanya asal ada ide lewat langsung buka komputer atau laptop trus ngetik ff waks oh kamu kira namjin yoonseok ya key? XD namseok patah hati, kapan2 bikin sekuel mereka jadian ah/? wkwkw yap, gumawo key buat nasehatnya {} kamu juga jaga pola makan biar sehat ya :) thx ya buat supportnya :)**

* * *

 **mincsn : senyum2 ati2 disangka gangguan kejiwaan/? XD thx for liking my ff anyway :) bikin sekuel kapan2 seru kali ya, kisah VMin di Amerika sama NamSeok yang patah hati dijadiin kapelan XD entah kenapa hampir di setiap ff saya jungkook yg kaga dapet pasangan ya? padahal kaga ngeh pas ngetik, tp pas selesai bikin ending baru ngeh lah jungkook kok singlet lagi eh single lagi XD**

* * *

 **Ammi Gummy: salam kenal ammi :) baru pertama kali liat idmu review ff saya :) thx udah nyempetin marathon baca ini ff ya :)**

 **" _Thor, kok ff lu sama kayak yang gue harapin ya? Gue tadi berharap kalo tae mulai jahat ke jin yang nolongin jungkook aja_**  
 ** _Dan jeng jeng jeng~ yang nolongin beneran jungkook~ ulalalala~ gue bahagia_ " BERARTI KITA JODOH/? XD**

 **" _Lagii! Pas chap kemaren aku sempet kepikiran kalo jungkook itu adiknya tae_**  
 ** _Dan jeng jeng~ dia bener2 adiknya tae_ " NICE~ KITA BISA SALING BACA PIKIRAN/? #abaikan**

 **" _Huweeeeee kok kayaknya taejin bakal susah bersatu ya T-T_**  
 ** _Tapi gue maunya taejin bersatuuuuuu huwaaaaa_ " TaeJin tidak ditakdirkan bersama, mian :(**

 **" _Kyaaaaaaa~ tadinya aku berharap ini bakal berakhir taejin tapi ternyata aku malah suka yoonjin~ kyaaaaaa_ " SWEET END YOONJIN :) **

**thx banget ammi udah ngebut marathon baca 28 chapter :) see you in my next ff ya :)**

* * *

 **sweetsugaaswag : nice to meet you :)**

 **" _Walaupon endingnya bukan taejin.. Tp aku suka ending ff ini.. Tulus banget sih ayat jin pada taehyung dan jungkook sampe aku nangis bacanya.. Hahaha_ " alhamdulillah endingnya pada suka :) saya kira saya bakal dibash karena endingnya bukan taejin XD btw, baca kata _ayat jin pada taehyung dan jungkook  
_ saya malah keingetan ayat-ayat cinta/? whoaaa~ uljimmaaaa~ sini saya lapin air matanya/? #modusan #abaikan thx for supporting me :) sayang kamu juga :)**

* * *

 **Bubgummy : kenapa? berharap taejin kah? banyak yang berharap taejin sebenernya saya rasa, tapi saya berpikir yoonjin lah yang terbaik buat ending ff ini :) anyway thx for liking my ff :)**

* * *

 **hanashiro kim: sad end ntar dibash readers/? lagian entah kenapa saya susah bgt mau bikin ff angst huft~ hana memang daebak kalo untuk urusan menyiksa jin XD**

* * *

 **ayuya24 : tae-v imnida, bangapta chinggu :) sekuel? sejauh ini belum kepikiran tapi kalo tiba-tiba kepikiran insya allah dibuat, tergantung ide di otak nih yu wkwkw XD**

* * *

 **datgurll : WEH DINOTIS DATGURLL :) /bakar petasan/ ANEMIA SAYANG, KALO GW AMNESIA MAH INI FF KAGA BAKAL DILANJUT /emot tinju/ banyak chapter juga tiap chapternya pendek2 weh... justru gw yang mau minta sunbae ajarin bikin ff dengan chapter panjang.. gagal mulu gw manjangin chapter :( salam buat mokuji dan anak2 tercinta lainnya :***

 **" _Tapi bahasa om keren sih, mudah di baca, jadi enjoy bacanya (?)_ " sebenernya intinya gw kekurangan diksi sastra, jadi gw kaga bisa bikin ff dengan bahasa sepuitis sastra ff buatan mokuji dan author2 lainnya, maklum, gw anak komunikasi bukan anak sastra jadi ya gini lah bahasa ff gw, as simple as my life wkwkw XD**

 **" _Semangadh om bikin karya selanjudnya, cepet sembuh amnesia-nya._**  
 ** _Salam manis, anaknya Tae-Moku :))_ " ANEMIA...A.N.E.M.I.A... sejak kapan mokuji lahiran sampe gw udeh punya anak aje wkwkw XD thx ya sunbae dah review :)**

* * *

 **ORUL2 : yoonjin itu seme kecil uke tinggi tapi sweet XD karakternya ngejaga jin bgt ya disini? makanya yang selalu berjuang biasanya kaga bakal sia2 #ceritanyainiffadahikmahnya/? thx ya for caring me {}**

* * *

 **namjin lover : waduh kaget baca reviewnya XD**

* * *

 **heyoyo : baguslah kalo yoyo bahagia sama endingnya :)**


End file.
